The Little Mermaid: The Land and The Sea
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Harmony has returned to the land and the sea once more thanks to Melody, Ariel and Eric's hardheaded daughter but danger is on the horizon as new enemies appear along with new friends, new family and new adventures as Melody learns how to be a princess of both the land and the sea with the help of her friends and family
1. Down to the Sea

**I don't own The Little Mermaid charactors. Shellba, and Finly. **

Chapter One  
Down to the sea

Melody couldn't wait to visit Alantica to meet her Aunts and adopted uncle for the first time. But the best part was that her mom and dad were coming with her. Right now Melody and her parents were waiting on board a ship for her grandfather King Triton. "Mom is grandfather here yet?" Melody asked "Not yet Melody." said Ariel. "Melody I know your excited about going to Alantica, but you need to calm down." said Ariel who was also excited about going back home even if it was only for a week.

Meanwhile in Alantica King Triton waited for Sabastian. "The ship is here." said Sabastian as he swam to King Triton. "Good." said King Triton as he grabbed his trident. "Sabastian please get my daughters and son and bring them to the throne room." said King Triton who started to swim to the surface. "Daddy!" said Ariel with glee as she saw her father come up to the ship. "Hello everyone." said King Triton. "are you all ready to go?" he asked Eric and Ariel. "Yes sir." said Eric. "Grandfather!" said Melody as she saw her grandfather. "Hello Melody." King Triton said to his granddaughter. So King Triton raised his trident at Ariel and turned her back into a mermaid. Then he raised his trident at Eric and turned him into a mer-man with a green tail. Then King Triton raised his trident at Melody and turned her into a mermaid with an pink bra and pink tail with pink tail fins. "Okay, let's go." said King Triton as he lead Ariel, Eric, and Melody to his kingdom. At first Eric had a hard time swimming with his new tail, but with help from Ariel, he soon started trying to race Ariel to Alantica. Finally they were there. Eric was so amazed. "Wait." Ariel told Eric and Melody. Suddenly horns blew and Harold the seahorse said "Announcing King Triton of Alantica, Prince Eric of the land, Princess Ariel of the land and the sea, and Princess Melody of the land and the sea." Then Eric followed Ariel, Melody, and King Triton into the throne room where Ariel's sisters and adopted brother were waiting. There in front of Eric and Melody stood 6 mermaids. "Hi Melody and Eric, My name is Aquata." said a mermaid with a blue tail, a blue seashell bra, Brown eyes, and brown hair with curly bangs with her hair worn in a pony tail that was tied up in a band of white pearls. "Hi you two it's me Andrina." said a mermaid with a lavender tail, a lavender seashell bra, light green eyes, with blond hair tied in a high pony tail bun with a pink decoration on top. "Hello Eric, Hello Melody, my name is Arista." said a mermaid with a red tail, red seashell bra, light blue eyes, and long light blond hair tied on a sloppy pony tail.

"Hey, Eric, Hey Melody it's me Attina." said a mermaid with an orange tail, an orange seashell bra, dark green eyes, with brown hair coiled up with a crown- like tiara on top. " Hello Melody, Hello Eric, It's me Adella." said a mermaid with a golden rod tail, chartreuse bra, teal eyes, with blackish brown hair tied in a pony tail with a pearly hair band with a matching head piece on top. "Hi Melody, Hi Eric, it's me Alana." said a mermaid with a pink tail, violet seashell bra, blue eyes, and black hair in curls with a small pink tiara on top. "It's nice to see all of you again." said Eric. "Wow, I am happy to meet all of you." said Melody. "I thought I had an adopted uncle?" asked Melody. "You do!" said a mer-man with an olive green tail, blue eyes, and short blond hair as he picked her up in a hug. "Urchin, put her down." said Ariel after giggling. "Your my adopted uncle?" Melody asked Urchin. "I sure am squirt." Urchin said to Melody. "Wow, Urchin, you've grown up since the last time I saw you. "said Ariel. "I sure have." said Urchin. "Do you still play jokes on our sisters?" asked Ariel. "Jokes? who me?" said Urchin with a sly smile." Yes, You. "said Ariel. "Well sometimes, I still play jokes on them." said Urchin. " Sometimes! Yesterday, my face turned blue, after you put squid ink in my face cream." said Alana. "And the day before that, you put a sea sponge in my horn." said Arista. " Alright all the time." said Urchin after he finished laughing after remembering the looks on his sister's faces. "Would you like to see Ariel's old bedroom?" Arista asked Eric and Melody. "Yes, I would." said Melody. "What about you Eric?" asked Alana. "Sure." said Eric.

Meanwhile far from Alantica.

"Ah the seventh princess has come home and brought her family from the land with her." said a creature that was half human and half octopus. "Boss, when are we going to get the trident." asked a black octopus. "Soon Finly soon, right now we have to wait for the right moment to start our plan." said the creature. "What's the plan again boss?" asked Finly. " Remember the plan this time Fish head. The plan is in three steps, step one: Get one of the unmarried princesses to fall in love with me. Step two: Get the princess to drink a potion that will put her in my control. Step three: Get the princess to give us the trident and rule the seven seas. Got it." The creature told Finly. "But why do we need the princess to get the trident for us, why don't you just get it." asked Finly. "Because Fish flakes, Only King Triton or one of his decedents can pick up the trident from its stand." said the creature.

Back in Alantica, Ariel and her sisters were showing Melody and Eric their room and Ariel's old room. "Remember our concert?" Adella asked Ariel. "Yes I do." said Ariel. "You didn't remember that day until the concert was over. " said Alana. "What concert?" asked Eric. "Father had held a concert one day to show everyone Ariel's beautiful voice. But instead of being in the concert, She was off looking in sunken ships for human stuff." said Attina. "As soon as she got back father was so mad." said Adella. "I remember that day, Father had Sabastian watch Ariel." said Alana. "Sabastian even told father about my secret grotto." said Ariel. "Mom why was your grotto a secret?" Melody asked Ariel. "It was a secret because my grotto was full of human stuff and at the time human stuff was banned." said Ariel. "Ariel why was human stuff banned?" Eric asked Ariel. "I don't really remember." said Ariel. "I do." said Sabastian. "Human things was banned because a human ship crushed Queen Athena. " said Sabastian. "Who's Queen Athena?" asked Melody and Eric at the same time. "Queen Athena was Ariel and her sister's mother, and King Triton's wife." said Sabastian. "What are you doing here Sabastian?" asked Alana. "King Triton sent me here to tell you all that it's time for dinner." said Sabastian. So Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Ariel's sisters swam to the dinning room to join King Triton and Urchin for dinner. Suddenly horns blew and Harold the seahorse said "Announcing Princess Ariel of the land and the sea, Prince Eric of the land, Princess Melody of the land and the sea, Princess Alana of Alantica, Princess Adella of Alantica, Princess Andrina of Alantica, Princess Attina of Alantica, Princess Aquata of Alantica, and Princess Arista of Alantica.

"Hello Everyone." said King Triton. "Hello father." said Ariel and her sisters. "Hello sir." said Eric. "Hello grandfather." said Melody. "Hey Urchin." said Ariel, Eric and Ariel's sisters. "Hello Uncle Urchin." said Melody. "Hello everyone." said Urchin. As soon as everyone sat down a Turtle swam into the room pushing a tray. "Hello Shellba." said King Triton. "Hello your majesty." said Shellba. "Shellba what is for dinner today?" King Triton asked Shellba. "Today I made Sea daisy stir-fry." said Shellby as she laid a covered plate in front of everyone. "Enjoy." said Shellba. "I've never had Sea daisy stir-fry before." said Melody. ""Try some Melody, you might like it." said Aquata. So Melody tried some. "This is very good." said Melody after she finished her dinner. After everyone had finished their dinner, Shellba picked up the dirty dishes and laid new plates in front of everyone. "What's for dessert Shellba?" asked King Triton. "For desert I made Sea Sponge swirl." said Shellba. "Wow it looks like Cotton candy." said Melody as she took a bite out of it. "It's good. "said Melody. Later that night, Arista swam as fast as she could to the guest room where her sister and brother-in-law was sleeping. "Ariel, Ariel, Ariel wake up." Arista whispered to her sister. Nothing. "Eric, Eric, Eric, please wake up." asked Arista. Eric didn't even stir. ~I hope you will forgive me sis~ Arista thought to herself as she pulled the covers off her sister and brother-in-law and tipped the clam bed over. "huh, What!" said Ariel as she sat up. "What happened?" asked Eric as he sat up looking at his wife questionly. "Sorry about that guys, but Melody is screaming in her sleep and we can't get her to wake up." Arista told Ariel and Eric." So Arista, Ariel, and Eric swam as fast as they could to Ariel's old room. As soon as they got there everyone was floating around Melody even King Triton. Ariel swam to her daughter and nudged her gently. "Melody wake up." said Ariel. "Mommy, is that you?" asked Melody sleeply. "Yes, sweetheart it's me." said Ariel. "Are you okay?" King Triton asked Melody.

"I had a nightmare." said Melody as she hugged her mom. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Alana. "Not right now Aunt Alana." said Melody. It's okay, sweetheart." Ariel said to Melody as she hugged her daughter. It took awhile for Melody to go back to sleep. Ariel had given Melody her old stuffed seahorse to sleep with. The next morning everyone had over slept except for Sabastian.(who didn't hear Melody.) ~Where is everyone~ thought Sabastian as he looked around the castle. "Shellba, have you seen any one?" Sabastian asked Shellba. "No, But I did find a note from the king." said Shellba. "A note?" asked Sabastian. "Yep, here read it." said Shellba as she handed Sabastian the note, who then read it:

Dear Shellba,  
We all had a bad night last night, Everyone will be late for Breakfast. Keep the castle quiet please.  
signed  
King Triton

Finally at 12: 00 p.m Arista was the second one to wake up. "Hello Arista." said Sabastian. "Hi Sabastian, How are you doing this morning?" Arista asked Sabastian. "Good Arista, and how are you doing dis morning?" Sabastian asked Arista. "I'm just tired." said Arista after she yawned. "Melody had a bad dream and was yelling in her sleep." said Arista. Arista and Sabastian went to the dinning room where Urchin was waiting. "Announcing Princess Arista of Alantica." said a small seahorse. "Hey Arista , Hey Sabastian." said Urchin. "Hey Urchin." said Arista and Sabastian together. "How did you sleep last night Urchin?" asked Arista. "I slept good last night." said Urchin. "You didn't hear Melody at all last night?" asked Sabastian. "A little, but after Melody went back to sleep, I went to my room and went back to sleep.

"Announcing Princess Ariel of the land and the sea and Prince Eric of the land." said the small Seahorse. "Good Afternoon everyone." said Ariel and Eric together. "I'm sorry that Melody woke you all up last night." said Ariel. "That's okay, Ariel." said Arista as she hugged her sister. "Did Melody tell you what her dream was about?" Urchin asked Eric. "No she didn't." Eric told Urchin. "Ariel did Melody tell you what her dream was about?" Arista asked Ariel. "No, she didn't, do you think she told Tip and Dash?" Ariel asked Arista. "I don't know." said Arista. Pretty soon everyone was wake and eating lunch. "Shellba you're kelp wrap sandwiches are the best." said Attina. "Thank you princess Attina." said Shellba. "Melody would you like to go see my old grotto?" Ariel asked her daughter. "Sure mom." said Melody after she finished her sandwich. "Hey Ariel." said Flounder as he swam into the dinning room. "Hey Flounder, how are you doing today?" Ariel asked Flounder. "Good , the kids are playing with their mother today." said Flounder. "Hey Melody, how are you today?" Flounder asked Melody. "Okay, I had a bad dream last night but that's all." said Melody. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream." said Flounder. "That's okay Flounder." said Melody. "So Flounder do you want to go with us to my old grotto?" Ariel asked Flounder. "Sure as long as we don't have to go looking for more human stuff." said Flounder remembering his childhood with Ariel.


	2. For a moment

**I own Kelp, Shellby, and River, that's it!**

Chapter 2

for a moment

As soon as Ariel, Flounder, and Melody left for Ariel's grotto, one of King Triton's gaurds swam up to King Triton. "Your Majesty!" said Kelp. "What is it Kelp." said King Triton. "I found an injured merman by the reef." said Kelp. "Is he still alive?" King Triton asked Kelp. "Yes, sir, I took him to Shellby." said Kelp. "Good, Kelp, I want you to go back to Shellby to ask the merman what hurt him." said King Triton. "Yes Sir." said Kelp and then he left. "Sabastian, I want you to get Alana, Arista, Adella, Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Urchin, and Eric and bring them to the throne room." said King Triton. "Yes, sir." said Sabastian . Then Sabastian left the room. Then King Triton got up and swam to Ariel's grotto. "You mean you and Flounder collected all this stuff?" asked Melody. "Yep, everyday we would go to the sunken ships and find human stuff." said Ariel. "Ariel?, Melody?. " asked King Triton. "Hello Daddy." said Ariel. "What's wrong grandfather?" asked Melody. "Kelp found an injured Merman by the reef, I want you two to follow me." said King Triton. "My kids are playing with their mother by the reef, I had better get home." said Flounder. "Bye Flounder." said Ariel, Melody, and King Triton. "Bye guys." said Flounder as he left. By the time Ariel, Melody, and King Triton returned to the castle Sabastian had found everyone and now they were waiting in the throne room. "The reason I called you all in here was that Kelp found an injured merman by the reef. Until we found out who hurt him I want all of you to stay in the castle." King Triton told his family. "Father, is the merman okay?" asked Attina. "I don't know Attina, I sent Kelp back to shellby's to watch the merman until he wakes up and ask him who hurt him." said King Triton.

+Melody's dream+

"Mom? Dad? Grandfather? Aunt Attina? Aunt Arista? Aunt Adella? Aunt Alana? Aunt Aquata? Aunt Andrina? Uncle Urchin? Tip? Dash? Hello any one there?" asked Melody as she swam through a dark tunnel. "Hello Melody." said a evil voice. "Who said that?" asked Melody. "You'd think your parents would have told you about me considering I'm the one who gave your mother legs to walk on land with." said the evil voice. "Ursula? Mom and dad told me you were dead." said Melody. "I am." said Ursula as she swam in from the shadows she was paler looking and there was a big hole in her belly.(where the ship hit her in the first movie.) "Do you remember me?" asked another evil voice. "Morgana! Grandfather froze you." said Melody. "He did." said Morgana as she swam in from the shadows Morgana was ice blue.

+Melody's room+

"Melody wake up!" said Ariel. "Melody wake up." said Adella as both she and Ariel nudged Melody. Finally Melody opened her eyes and sat up crying. "Melody are you okay?" asked Eric. "Oh Mommy, it felt so real." Melody told her mom. "Do you want to talk about it." asked King Triton. "It was Ursula and Morgana." said Melody. "It felt so real. It was like they were really there." Melody told King Triton. "Melody, Morgana and Ursula are gone. I killed Ursula myself." said Eric. "And you saw me freeze Morgana in a block of ice that will never melt." said King Triton. "But Ursula had a giant hole in her middle and Morgana was blue all over." said Melody as she hugged her mom. "Honey, it was just a dream." said Attina. "Don't worry, Everything will be fine." said Alana as she hugged her niece. "But I was so afraid." said Melody. "Don't worry Melody, All of your aunts will be in the room with you, and we're right across the hall." said Ariel as she hugged her daughter one last time before she went back to sleep. "And don't worry Melody, I will have all the gaurds stand guard in front of the castle to protect all of you." said King Triton. "Thank you everyone." said Melody as she laid down on the bed. "If you are still afraid Melody, Think about your grandmother Queen Athena, her spirit will protect your dreams." said Eric as he hugged her. Then Melody went to sleep thinking about her grandmother and all the stories her grandfather told her.

The next morning Adella went to check on the injured merman. "Hey, Shellby is he awake?" Adella asked a mermaid with a pink seashell bra, matching tail, long brown hair with a white nurse's hat on her head. "Yes, Princess Adella he's awake, would you like to see him?" asked Shellby. "Yes I would." said Adella. "Okay Princess Adella, follow me." said Shellby as she led the princess into a small room. There on a small bed layed a merman with a blue tail. short black hair and green eyes. His head had a bandage wrapped around it. "Hi Dr. Shellby." said the merman when he saw the doctor. "Hello, I would like you to meet one of our 7 princesses." said Shellby as she pointed to Adella. "Hi my name is Princess Adella, but everyone just calls me Adella, what's your name?" Adella asked the merman. "My name is River." said the merman's he tried to sit up. "Easy there River, your still to weak to sit up yet." said Shellby as she helped River lay back down. "Dr. Shellby told me I was in the city of Alantica." said River. "Yep." said Adella. " The same city of Alantica where the famous Princess Ariel is from?" asked River. "Famous?" asked Adella. "Yep, it's not every day a mermaid gets turned into a human and gets to live on land with the human who saved the whole ocean." said River. "That's Ariel." said Adella. "I guess you also heard of my niece Melody too huh." said Adella. "No way, the same Melody, who was the first child born of the land and the sea is your niece?" asked River. "Yep, that's my niece." said Adella. "Wow, you have some really famous merfolk and humans in your family." said River. "I sure do." said Adella who had a big smile on her face. "Adella there you are." said a red crab who swam up to her. "Hello Sabastian." said Adella. "It is time for breakfast and everyone is waiting for you. "Said Sabastian in a stern tone. "I'm coming." said Adella. "Goodbye River, Goodbye Shellby." said Adella as she followed Sabastian to the dining room.

"Annoucing Princess Adella of Alantica and the royal court composer Sabastian. said Harold the seahorse. "Hello everyone." said Adella as she took her place at the table. "Where were you?" Urchin asked Adella. "I was out talking to River." said Adella. "Who's River Aunt Adella?" asked Melody. "Yeah, Adella who's River?" asked King Triton. "River is the injured merman that kelp found by the reef." said Adella "He's awake!" said everyone(but Adella and Sabastian) together. "What's he like?" Attina asked Adella. "I don't really know that much about him yet." said Attina. "Then what were you two talking about then?" asked Andrina. "Well he was telling me that I was lucky to have Ariel, Eric, and Melody in my family." said Adella. "Do You like him?" asked Alana. "I don't know." said Adella. "Well do you think he is cute?" Aquata asked Adella. "I don't know. " said Adella. "Hello Shellba." said King Triton. "Hello your majesty." said Shellba. "What's for breakfast today." King Triton asked Shellba. "Today I made kelp pancakes." said Shellba as she laid a covered plate in front of everyone. "Enjoy." said Shellba before she left the room. "As soon as everyone finished eating breakfast Ariel swam over to her father. "Daddy is it okay if we all went to Shellby's office and met River?" Ariel asked King Triton. "Okay everyone, but don't stay there long. River needs his rest. " said King Triton. "Yes father." said Ariel, Urchin, and Ariel's sisters. "Yes sir." said Eric. "Yes grandfather." said Melody. So everyone swam to Shellby's office. "Hello everyone." said Shellby. "Hello Shellby." everyone said at the same time. "What brings all of you to my office?" asked Shellby. "We wanted to meet River." said Melody. "I think that's a good idea." said Shellby as she led everyone to River's room. "Hello River." said Shellby. "Hello Dr. Shellby, who are all of these merfolk?" asked River. "River you remember Princess Adella from earlier, don't you?" Shellby asked River. "I thought I was dreaming earlier when I saw her." said River.

Adella started to blush. "River I would like you to meet Princesses Attina, Andrina, , Aquata, Alana, and Arista." said Shellby as she pointed to each of the princesses. "River, I would like you to meet Princess Ariel and her husband Prince Eric and their daughter Melody." said Shellby as she pointed to Ariel, Eric, and Melody. "I would also like you to meet Prince Urchin." said Shellby as she pointed to Urchin. "It's nice to meet you." said everyone(but Adella, Shellby, and River) at the same time. "Oh hi Adella." said River as he swam into the room. "Oh hey everyone." River said to Ariel, Attina, Andrina, Aquata, Alana, Arista, Eric, Melody, Urchin, and Shellby. "Mr. River, do you remember who or what attacked you? "asked Kelp. "No one attacked me, I got caught in a strong current and was swept into the reef and the next thing I remember is waking up here." said River. "So no one hurt you?" asked Kelp. "That's right." said River. Later on Ariel took Eric and Melody on a tour of Alantica. "This is our famous market place." said Ariel as she showed them the market place. "What do you use for money?" asked Eric. "We use clams." said Ariel as she pointed to a mermaid paying a familiar looking creature for a painting. "Thank you, L.E." said the mermaid. "You're welcome miss." said L.E. ~I know that voice from some where, but where?~ Ariel thought. Ariel then lead the group to the creature's booth. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Ariel asked the creature.

The creature looked a her for a second. "Ariel, is that you? It's me little evil. " asked the creature. "Little Evil, you look so grown up." said Ariel as she gave her childhood friend a hug. "The last time I heard anything about you, I found out that you were marrying a human." said Little Evil. "Oh, Little Evil, I would like you to meet that human, my husband Eric and our daughter Melody." said Ariel as she pointed to Eric and Melody. "It's nice to meet you ." said Eric and Melody at the same time. "Little Evil, why is your tail different then mom's tail?" asked Melody. "My tail's different because I'm not a merman, I'm a manta-creature." said Little Evil. "How's your dad doing?" asked Ariel. "Oh Dad, well after the brain sponge ate his brain, I took care of him and retaught him everything, I even turned him good." said Little Evil. "What's a brain sponge?" asked Melody and Eric at the same time. "A brain sponge is a creature that eats brains." said Ariel. Meanwhile back at the place Kelp had just swam up to King Triton and told King Triton everything that River said. "So no one attacked him?" asked King Triton." Yes sir." said Kelp. "Thank you Kelp." said King Triton. King Triton sat in the throne room thinking after Kelp had left. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Adella. "Oh father I have this wonderful feeling." said Adella as she started to dance around the room. "What kind of feeling is that Adella?" King Triton asked his daughter. "A kind of bubblely feeling." said Adella. "What kind of Bubblely feeling?" asked King Triton who was curious about the way his daughter was acting. "Oh Father I have this feeling that I've never felt before." said Adella. "Adella, I think you're in love." said King Triton thinking about the way he felt when he first fell in love with his wife Queen Athena. "So Adella who is this mer-man that you have fallen in love with?" King Triton asked Adella. "I am in love with River." said Adella. "Adella, we don't know anything about this merman." said King Triton. "You didn't know anything about Eric, but you let Ariel marry him." said Adella. "Eric saved my life." said King Triton. "So I love him." said Adella.

"You just have a crush on him." said King Triton. "I don't have a crush on him, I love him." said Adella. "Adella, you have to understand, there are merfolk out there that will try to get to my daughters in order to get to me." said King Triton. "Father he loves me for me, not because I am your daughter." said Adella. "That's enough Adella." said King Triton. "Father, Eric and I have an announcement to make." said Ariel that night after dinner. "Yes, Ariel what is it?" asked King Triton. "Eric, Melody, and I would like to invite you all to our place inland." said Ariel. "Father can we go?" asked Attina. "Yes, we are." said King Triton. "Father, can River go with us?" asked Adella. "Yes, he can." said King Triton. "We all will leave first thing tomorrow morning." said King Triton. Everyone was so excided to be going to the surface.


	3. A Whole New World

Chapter 3  
a whole new world

Early the next morning Ariel, Melody, Eric,Urchin,River and Ariel's sisters were standing in line for King Triton to turn them into humans. "Ready everyone?" asked King Triton. "YES!" said everyone at the same time. One by one King Triton turned everyone into humans including himself. The first one to come out of the water was Ariel who were a purple dress with a green stripe, then Melody came out of the water wearing a red dress with a pink stripe, then Eric came out of the water wearing a white shirt, red belt and green pants, then King Triton came out of the water wearing a white shirt, red belt, and green pants, then Alana came out of the water wearing a purple dress with a pink stripe, then Aquata came out of the water wearing a blue dress with a white dress, then Attina came out of the water wearing a orange dress with a white stripe, then Adella came out of the water wearing a chartreuse dress with a golden rod stripe, then Andrina came out of the water wearing a lavender dress with a white stripe, then Arista came out of the water wearing a red dress with a white stripe, then Urchin came out of the water wearing a white shirt, red belt, and olive green pants, then River came out of the water wearing a white shirt, red belt, and blue pants. "Ariel am I doing this right?" asked Attina as she tried to walk to Ariel. "You're doing fine." said Ariel. "Ariel, I think i'm stuck." said Adella as she tried to move but she couldn't get her legs to work right. "You're not stuck Adella." said Eric as he grabbed her arm and helped her walk toward the castle. Finally everyone made it to the castle.

"Welcome home everyone." said Grimsby. "Hello Grimsby, are the rooms ready for are guests?" asked Ariel. "Yes ma'am." said Grimsby as he lead everyone to the living room. "I've had the staff prepare baths for everyone." said Grimsby. "Thank you Grimsby." said Eric. Ariel's sisters were amazed at the "magic water bringer" (the faucet) and the "magic water eater" (the drain). "It looks like a tiny whirl pool." said Alana after everyone got out of the bath. Now Alana was wearing a dress with a violet top and a pink skirt, Adella's dress had a chartreuse top with a golden rod skirt, Attina's dress was completely orange, Aquata's dress was completely blue, Urchin was now wearing a white shirt, with a black belt and olive green pants, Eric had on a white shirt, with a black belt and blue pants, Melody was now wearing a dress with a red top and a pink skirt, Ariel's dress had a purple top with a green dress, Arista was wearing a completely red dress, Andrina was wearing a completely violet dress, and King Triton was wearing a white shirt, black belt and green pants. and River was wearing a white shirt, black belt, and blue pants. "Why don't I show you all around the castle." said Ariel. "What's this?" Adella asked Eric as she pointed to a horse. "That's a horse." said Eric. "Is a horse like a sea horse?" asked Attina. "Yeah, but with four legs instead of a tail." said Ariel. Then a sheep dog ran into the room and jumped on Ariel. "Hello Max." said Ariel after he got off of her. "What's that?" Urchin asked Ariel. "Max is a dog." said Ariel. "Is a dog like a small human?" asked Alana as Max started sniffing her. "No, Max is like a dog fish." said Melody. "This is the kitchen" said Ariel as she showed everyone the kitchen. "Hello Princess Ariel and Princess Melody." said Chef Louis. "Hello Chef Louis, you remember my family from Alantica." said Ariel as she introduced everyone to Chef Louis. "Of course." said Chief Louis. "What are you fixing for lunch?" Melody asked Chef Louis. "Chicken patties." said Chef Louis. "That sounds lovely." said Ariel. "What's a chicken?" asked King Triton. "A chicken is a land animal that lays eggs and people cook." said Chef Louis. "Why don't I show you all your rooms." said Ariel.

After everyone was shown to their separate rooms, it was time for lunch. "This chicken pattie tastes different." said Alana. "Different how?" asked Chef Louis. "Different good." said Alana. "Thank you princess Alana." said Chef Louis. After lunch Ariel showed everyone the library and the boat house. Later Adella had pulled Ariel aside. "Ariel remember when you told us you were in love with a human?" asked Adella. "Yes, I remember." said Ariel. "Well I'm in love ." said Adella. "Who are you in love with?" Ariel asked Adella. "I'm in love with River." said Adella. "Oh sis, what did father say when you told him?" asked Ariel. "He said I don't know enough about him." said Adella. "You know father, he's just protective of his family." said Ariel.

Later that night Ariel and Eric were woken up by Carolotta. "Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, please wake up, it's Princess Melody, she having those dreams again." said the worried house maid. "Melody, please wake up." said Ariel as she hugged her daughter. "Mommy, I had that dream again." said Melody as soon as she woke up. "Was it the same dream you had in Alantica?" asked Urchin who was awake. "Yes it was Uncle Urchin." said Melody. "Melody dear, just remember what we told you, just think about your grandmother Athena and all the stories your grandfather has told you." said Ariel as she opened her daughter's locket. "And if your still scared then sleep with your locket open." said Ariel. "Thank you mommy." said Melody as she went back to sleep. So everyone had gone back to sleep. But as everyone slept, a octopus was looking at the castle from the sea. The next morning everyone slept late. The first one to wake up was River who went to the ocean and saw Finly. "Boss, What is the plan now?" asked the octopus. "Well fish cakes, what did I tell you before?" asked River. "You were going to trick one of the unmarried princesses to fall in love with you." said Finly. "That's right Kelp for brains."said River. Later that morning after everyone woke up, Melody went for her morning swim. "Melody, it's time for breakfast." said Ariel as she called her daughter. "I'm coming mom." said Melody as she dried off. "Father, how'd you sleep last night?" asked Ariel. "I slept okay." said King Triton before breakfast. "Hello Chef Louis." said Melody. "Hello, princess Melody." said Chef Louis.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Melody. "Pancakes." said Chef Louis. "That smells good." said Alana. "Thank you princess Alana." said Chef Louis. "This is very good." said Attina as she ate the last bites of her breakfast. "Attina's right this is good." said Aquata. "Thank you princess Attina and princess Aquata." said Chef Louis. "Mom can I go swimming now?" Melody asked Ariel. "After your schooling." said Ariel. "Yes, mom." said Melody as she went to the library, where her schooling took place. "Ariel, what does Melody learn about?" Aquata asked her sister. "She learns about math, science, and things a princess needs to know. "said Ariel. said Adella. "Adella, Adella!" said River as he saw Adella walk into the library. "Hey River, what's wrong?" asked Adella. "Nothing, I have a surprise for you." said River. "What kind of surprise." said Adella. "I can't tell you, but I think you'll like it." said River as he lead her to a boat. "Sit down." said River as he sat down in the boat. "Where are we going?" Adella asked River. "We're going on a boat ride." River said to Adella.

Meanwhile Melody had found her friends Tip and Dash and they were looking for shells for Melody's collection. "What about this one Melody?" Tip asked Melody as he held up a pink and purple shell. "I like it." said Melody as she put it in her bag. "Melody what about this wavy one." Dash asked Melody as he held up a wavy orange shell. "Cool." said Melody as Dash put it in Melody's bag. "Melody!" said Attina. Melody swam over to her aunt. "Hey Aunt Attina, what's up?" Melody asked Attina. "Your mom sent me to find you and tell you it's time for lunch." said Attina as she handed Melody a towel to dry off with. "Bye Tip, Bye Dash thanks for the shells." said Melody. Bye Melody." Said Tip and Dash.

Meanwhile Adella was enjoying her first boat ride with River. "Oh River, this is so lovely." said Adella. "I thought you'd like it." said River. "Where did you get this idea from?" Adella asked River. "Ariel suggested it." said River. "Adella you have the most wonderful eyes." said River. "Thank you." said Adella as she blushed.

Meanwhile in Alantica, Kelp was sad. "Kelp are you okay?"Sabastian asked Kelp. "I'm fine." said Kelp. "You don't look fine." said Sabastian. Kelp's hair was a messy and he sulked as he swam. "Kelp, what's da matter?" Sabastian asked Kelp. "Oh Sabastian, I'm in love." said Kelp. "If you're in love then why are you in such a wreck." Sabastian asked Kelp. "You see Sabastian, I am in love with Princess Adella and Princess Adella is in love with River. "said Kelp. "If your in love with her then why didn't you tell her?" asked Sabastian. "Because everytime I see her I become shy." said Kelp. "All you need is to practice talking to her without becoming shy. "said Sabastian. "You think that will work?" asked Kelp. "Yeah, who did you think got Ariel and Eric together." said Sabastian. Back on land everyone was wondering where River and Adella was except for Ariel. "Ariel, why sure you acting so jumpy?" King Triton asked his youngest daughter. "I'm not acting jumpy." said Ariel. "Yes, you are." said King Triton. "Ariel, does the way your acting have something to do with Adella and River?" King Triton asked Ariel. "Maybe." said Ariel. "Now Ariel, I know there is something that you're not telling me." said King Triton while looking at his daughter. "Well I did suggest to River that he take Adella on a boat ride down by the lake." said Ariel. "So that's where they are." said Aquata. "How romantic." said Alana. "That reminds me of the boat ride me and you went on when we first met Ariel." said Eric. "How boring." said Melody. "It wasn't boring when we went on our first boat ride." said Eric as he remembered the boat ride. "Especially when the boat tipped over before we got to kiss." said Ariel. "Why did the boat tip over?" Melody asked her mom. "The boat tipped over because Ursula's eels tipped the boat so we wouldn't kiss." said Ariel. "That rotten sea witch." said King Triton.

Meanwhile Adella and River were just about to kiss. "River, I can't." said Adella as she sat back up. "Okay, do you want to go eat lunch?" River asked Adella. "That will be best." said Adella. As soon as Adella and River got back to the dinning room Aquata and Attina walked up to Adella and asked them all sorts of questions. "That's enough girls." said King Triton. "Yes Father." said Aquata and Attina at the same time. "How was the boat ride?" Eric asked Adella. "It was interesting." said Adella. "Mom, can I go swimming ?" Melody asked Ariel. "Yes, you can go swimming." said Ariel. "Hey Aunt Attina, do you want to go swimming with me?" Melody asked Attina. "Sure Melody." said Attina. "You'll need a suit." Ariel told her sister. "So Ariel had Carlotta give Attina a dress to go swimming in. The dress was completely orange. (Melody wore the same white outfit she wore in TLM2.) "Hey Tip and Dash." Melody said to her friends. "Hello Tip and Dash." said Attina. "What do you want to do Melody?" Tip asked Melody. "Let's look for more shells." Melody said as she stepped into the water. "Melody, I don't know how to swim with legs." said Attina. "It's easy, just kick your legs." said Melody. "Kick my legs?" said Attina as she tried to kick her legs. At first it was hard for her to swim without her tail. But soon she got it. Melody, Attina, Tip, and Dash dived under water and saw their fish friends. Melody and Attina found a bunch of pretty shells.

Meanwhile unknown to Attina , Melody, and their friends an octopus watched them as they swam. Meanwhile in Alantica, Kelp was trying to learn how to talk to Adella without getting shy. ~Adella, would you like to go out with me sometime~ Kelp thought. "Adella, w...w...would y...y...y...you like to go o...o...o...out with me s...s...s...s...sometime?" Kelp asked a picture of Adella. "You're still shy?" Sabastian asked Kelp. "Yeah." said Kelp. "Don't worry Kelp, I will help you gather enough courage to talk to Adella with out getting shy. " said Sabastian. "You'll really help me?" asked Kelp. "Of course." said Sabastian. So Sabastian went onland and went looking for King Triton but found Chef Louis instead. "Crab!" screamed Chef Louis as he started to chase Sabastian. "Ariel! Ariel!" screamed Sabastian as he ran form room after room. "Louis, what have I told you about chasing poor Sabastian." said Eric who had caught Sabastian. "Sorry sir." said Chef Louis. "Dank you Eric." said Sabastian. "You're welcome Sabastian." said Eric. "Eric, have you seen King Triton?" Sabastian asked Eric. "Yes, he's in the living room with Ariel." said Eric.


	4. A Villain Revealed

**I own Kelp, Tenta, Aqua, River and Finly**

Chapter Four

A villain revealed

River and Adella were looking for shells on the beach on afternoon. "Oh Adella, you look so beautiful." said River. "Thank you River." said Adella. "River, have you ever loved someone before?" Adella asked River. "I just met the person i'm in love with." said River. Later that night River had snuck into the kitchen and put a potion into Adella's drink. "Father I feel funny." said Adella after she drank her orange juice that morning. Suddenly Adella's eyes grew black and she grabbed her father's trident and disappeared. "Adella? Adella! Adella!" yelled King Triton. "Father look outside." said Ariel who saw her sister handing the trident to a creature. Suddenly the creature grew into a giant along with an octopus. So everyone ran outside and were wrapped up into the tentacles of the creature. Including Adella who snapped out of the trance. "Good work Finly." said the creature. Finly had King Triton, Eric, and Urchin wrapped in its tentacles. "Where's River you fiend!" said Adella . "I am River but my real name is Tenta." said the creature. "Let me tell you all a story." said Tenta. "You see my mother tried to rule the kingdom of Alantica by stealing a king's trident, but she was turned into seafood. Then years later my aunt tried the same thing but was frozen by the king and his granddaughter. I was all alone. The worst part was the king had anyone who looked like them imprisoned on a island. But I escaped and now I want revenge for my poor mom and aunt." said Tenta. "Now no one can save you." said Tenta. "Drop'em!" said a mer-man. "Kelp!" said Adella. "What are you going to do if I don't drop'em Blondie." said Tenta.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything., he is." said Kelp pointing to a large whale with a spot on his tail. "Now Spot!" yelled Kelp. Spot then charged into Tenta and Finly making them drop everyone. "Are you all okay?" Kelp asked everyone. "We're okay." said Ariel and her family. "I'm not done with you yet." said Tenta who had dropped the trident. "But we're done with both of you." said King Triton who grabbed his trident and blasted them with it. "Adella, I love you." said Kelp. "I love you too Kelp." said Adella. "Father could you turn Kelp into a human?" Adella asked King Triton. "Sure." said King Triton who lifted his trident and turned Kelp into a human. Kelp wore a white shirt, red belt, green pants, and black boots. Everyday Adella and Kelp went on boat rides. "Father, I love Kelp so much." said Adella one morning as she walked to the dinning room. "I know you do." said King Triton remembering the way he felt around Queen Athena. "Everyone , Eric and I have an announcement." said Ariel. "We are going to throw a ball in honor of Kelp and Adella." said Ariel. "But Ariel, none of us know how to dance with legs." said Alana. "Don't worry, we will teach all of you how to dance." said Eric.

Soon everyone was in the ball room learning to dance. "Ariel is this right." Kelp asked Ariel as he and Adella rocked back and forth to the music. "You both are doing great." said Ariel. "Your doing great your majesty." said Carlotta as she was helping King Triton dance. "Thank you Carlotta." said King Triton. "Melody, is this right?" Attina asked Melody. "You're doing great." Melody told her aunt. "Eric, I'm not sure this is right." said Aquata." Your doing it right." said Eric who was dancing with Ariel. The night before the ball Kelp and Eric were talking. "Eric, I want to propose to Adella but I want the moment to be perfect." said Kelp. "Why don't you propose to her at tomorrow's ball." suggested Eric.

+The next day+

"Annoucing Princess Ariel and Prince Eric." said Grimsby. Ariel's dress had a purple top and a green skirt with white puffy sleeves and green shoes. Eric had on a white shirt, green tie, black belt, green pants, and black boots. "Hello everyone, I glad you all could be here tonight." said Ariel. "Tonight I would like you all to meet my family. " said Ariel. "Annoucing Prince Urchin and Princess Attina." said Grimsby. Urchin was wearing a white shirt, black belt, dark green pants, grey boots, and a dark green tie. Attina was wearing a orange dress with puffy white sleeves, and orange shoes. "Annoucing Princess Alana and Princess Andrina." said Grimsby. Alana had on a dress with a violet top, pink skirt, white puffy sleeves and pink shoes. Andrina had on a lavender dress with white puffy sleeves and lavender shoes. "Annoucing Princess Aquata and Princess Arista." said Grimsby. Aquata had on a blue dress with puffy sleeves and blue shoes. Arista had on a red dress with white puffy sleeves and red shoes. "Annoucing King Triton and Princess Melody." said Grimsby. King Triton wore a white shirt, a black belt, blue pants, and black boots. Melody wore a red dress, white puffy sleeves, and pink shoes. "Annoucing Princess Adella and Kelp." said Grimsby. Adella's dress had a chartreuse top, golden rod skirt, white puffy sleeves, and golden rod shoes. Kelp had on a white shirt, black belt, green pants, and black boots. Soon everyone was dancing.

"You're doing great Grandfather." said Melody who was dancing with her grandfather. But everyone 's eyes were watching Adella and Kelp who were dancing along to the soft music. Suddenly the music stopped and Kelp looked at Adella and took a small box out of his pocket. "Adella, I love you so much, I have this question for you. " said Kelp. "Adella will you marry me?" asked Kelp while handing Adella a small ring with a silver starfish on it. "Yes, Kelp I will marry you." said Adella as she gave Kelp a kiss. King Triton turned everyone back into mermaids the next day.

News spread through out the ocean that Adella and Kelp were getting married. Four months later Adella and Kelp kissed each other and King Triton was very happy that his family was getting bigger.

+Adella and Kelp's wedding+

"Here you are Aunt Adella." said Melody as she handed Adella a wedding gift. "It's from me and Uncle Urchin." said Melody. "Thank you Melody. "said Adella as she opened the box. As soon as the box was opened a small squid popped out of the box and sprayed Adella with ink. "Urchin! Melody!" yelled Adella. "Gee sis, can't you take a joke?" Urchin asked Adella while he and Melody were swimming away from a very mad Adella. "Adella, calm down, anger is not good for the ..." "Shush!" said Adella who interrupted Kelp before he could finish his sentence. "Adella, what's anger not good for?" King Triton asked his daughter. "I will tell all of you tonight after dinner." said Adella.

That night after dinner Adella called for everyone's attention. "Everyone Kelp and I have an announcement to make." said Adella who was holding Kelp's hand. "As all of you have seen, I have been going to Shellby's office alot lately and I have been acting strange." said Adella. "Kelp almost spilled the beans this morning." said Adella. "Well a few weeks before our wedding Shellby called me to her office and told me that I am going to have a baby." finished Adella. Soon the good news spread through out the ocean. King Triton even had his royal decorators create a royal nursery for his new grandchild. Kelp was a nervous wreak about Adella and the baby. Both King Triton and Eric tried their best to calm him down. "Kelp, don't worry, you and Adella will be great parents." said Eric trying to calm his brother-in-law down. Melody was so excided to have a cousin. Everyone was preparing for the new baby. Even Urchin was helping instead of playing jokes. Each day Kelp was asking Adella if she was alright. "Kelp I'm fine." said Adella trying to calm her husband down.

One morning Kelp woke up and Adella wasn't there. "Eric where's Adella?" Kelp asked Eric who had come into the room. "Kelp, Adella's having the baby." said Eric as he took Kelp to Shellby's door. "Don't go in." said King Triton who was waiting with Melody and Urchin outside the door. Adella was in Shellby's office with Ariel and their sisters. Inside the room, Adella was screaming in pain. "Is Adella, okay?" asked the worried Kelp. "She'll be fine." said Eric. "Ariel did the same thing when she was having Melody." said Eric. Soon Kelp heard a baby crying. "Okay you five can come in now." said Shellby. Adella was laying on the bed holding a baby. Kelp was so nervous. "Kelp, I would like you to meet our daughter Aqua." said Adella. Aqua had a green tail just like her father with a chartreuse bra like her mother, her hair was blond and tied in a ponytail with a pearly head piece that matched her tail. Her eyes were teal like her mother's. "She's so lovely." said Alana. "She looks just like her mother." said Urchin. "Aqua, this is your family." said Adella. Aqua just layed next to her mother and fell asleep. "Hey everyone, I heard the great news." said Flounder as he and his kids swam into the castle. "She's so tiny." said Flippa. (Flounder's daughter.) "You all were even tinier when you were born." Flounder said to his kids. "Adella where did you get the name Aqua from?" Arista asked her sister. "Well her full name is Aqua Athena Triton." said Adella. "Named after both of our mothers." said Kelp. "Okay everyone the new mother needs her rest so out." said Shellby. So everyone left the room.

Soon the ocean was abuzz with excitment over Aqua. Months later Aqua was crawling all over the ocean floor. "And where do you think you're going?" Ariel asked her niece as she picked her up. Ariel smiled as Aqua cooed. "Aqua? Aqua?" asked Adella who was looked for her daughter. "There you are Aqua." said Adella as Ariel handed Aqua to her mother. "So I see someone tried to escape her nap time." said Adella while looking at Aqua. "Thank you for finding Aqua." Adella said to Ariel. "Melody loved to make breaks for it all the time when she was that age.

(Flash back: "Carlotta, have you seen Melody?" Ariel asked Carlotta. "I thought I saw the little princess crawling toward the wall." said Carlotta. "Thank you." said Ariel as she tried to find her infant daughter. But when she got to the wall that blocked the sea, Melody wasn't there. "Ariel, are you looking for someone?" Eric asked his wife. So Ariel turned around to face Eric and saw Eric holding baby Melody.)

"Melody was a little escape artist, no playpen in the world could hold her." said Ariel. Everytime Aqua was put down for a nap the whole castle had to be perfectly quiet. One little sound and Aqua was crying like crazy. Aqua loved playing with Melody. But one day the time came for Ariel, Eric, and Melody to return to the surface. Aqua looked at Melody and started to cry. "It's okay Aqua, I'll visit you everyday." said Melody as she hugged her cousin. So Ariel, Eric, and Melody returned to the surface. But Melody kept her word and played with her cousin in the water.

The day after Melody, Ariel, and Eric returned to the surface Melody went to play in the water. "Sabastian, is Aqua asleep?" Melody asked Sabastian. "No, Adella and Kelp went for a swim so Aquata is watching her." said Sabastian. "Sabastian, could you ask Aunt Aquata if she could bring Aqua to the surface so we could play?" Melody asked Sabastian. "Sure Melody." said Sabastian. Then Sabastian swam to Alantica and found Aquata and Aqua. "Hello Aquata." said Sabastian. "Hello Sabastian, I thought you were on the surface with Melody." said Aquata. "I was, Melody wants to know if you could bring Aqua to the surface." said Sabastian. "Well let me see, Aqua do you want to go to the surface to play with Melody?" Aquata asked Aqua. Aqua squealed with delight. "I take that as a yes." said Aquata as she picked up her niece and took her to the surface where Melody was waiting. "Hey, Aunt Aquata." said Melody as she saw her aunt. "Hello little one." said Melody as she held her baby cousin's little hand. "I want to show you something." said Melody as she picked up her cousin and showed Aqua a near by castle. "That's where your Auntie Ariel, Your Uncle Eric and I live." said Melody. Aqua smiled and cooed. "I live on land." said Melody. "Hello everyone." said Ariel as she stepped into the water. "Aquata, where's Adella and Kelp?" Ariel asked her sister. "Adella and Kelp went for a swim and left me in charge of Aqua." said Aquata. Then Adella and Kelp came up to the surface. "Hello everyone." said Adella as she picked up her daughter. "Have you been a good girl for your auntie Aquata?" Adella asked Aqua. "She was great." said Aquata. "Ariel are you, Eric, and Melody still coming to Aqua's ceremony?" Kelp asked Ariel. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Ariel.


	5. Baby Mine

Chapter 5

Baby Mine

Soon it was nighttime and Adella was putting Aqua to bed. "When your aunts and I were little your grandmother would sing a special song to us to help us sleep." said Adella who started to sing her mother's song to Aqua. The next morning King Triton turned Ariel, Eric, and Melody back into mermaids so they could see Aqua's ceremony. As soon as the ceremony began King Triton raised his trident and a beam of light raised Aqua into the air giving her the ability to swim. Aqua then swam to her mother. Everyone was so happy. Aqua then swam from Adella to Kelp. "Mom, what just happened?" Melody asked Ariel. "A few weeks after a merbaby is born we have a ceremony. During the ceremony your grandfather gives the child the ability to swim." said Ariel. "Congrats Aqua." said King Triton as he picked up his granddaughter. "Aqua Athena Triton, I have given you the ability to swim." said King Triton. "I welcome you to our kingdom." said King Triton. Everyone cheered. Aqua just cooed in her grandfather's arms. "Congrats Aqua." said Flounder who swam up to Aqua. Aqua looked at Flounder and reached up to Flounder's tail and pulled it. "Aqua no." said Adella. "Fish are our friends." said Kelp. "It's okay." said Flounder. "I know you didn't mean to pull my tail." Flounder said to Aqua. Aqua giggled. "I think we're going to have to keep a better eye on Aqua now that she can swim." said Adella.

One week later Adella was looking for Aqua. "Aqua where are you?" Adella yelled. "Let me guess Aqua swam out of her crib again." said Kelp as he swam into Aqua's room. "Have you seen her?" Adella asked her husband. "Ariel and Melody took her for a swim." said Kelp trying to calm his wife down. "You have been very jumpy since Aqua got the ability to swim." said Kelp. "It's just she's my first baby and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." said Adella. "I know honey, Aqua is also my daughter and I know that Ariel and Melody won't let anything bad happen to her." said Kelp. "You're right." Adella said to Kelp.

Meanwhile Ariel, Melody, and Aqua were swimming near Ariel's grotto. "Look at all the fishies Aqua." Melody said while pointing to a school of fish. Aqua tried to follow the fish but Ariel stopped her. "Not so fast little one, you mustn't go off alone." said Ariel. "Yeah Aqua you don't know what kind of dangers there are in the sea." said Melody. "Hello Ariel, Melody, and Aqua." said Flippa. "Hello Flippa." said Ariel and Melody. Aqua giggled. "What brings you to my old grotto?" Ariel asked Flippa. "I wanted to see what human stuff looked like." said Flippa. "Okay, Flippa how about Melody, Aqua, and I join you." said Ariel. "Okay." said Flippa. Soon Ariel moved the rock the was in front of her grotto. "Look at all this stuff." said Melody. "Where did it all come from?" Flippa asked Ariel. "Your father and I got all of this stuff from sunken ships, and around the sea." said Ariel. "What's this pointy thing?" Flippa asked Ariel. "It's a fork." said Ariel. "Mom, did you always know the name of all this stuff?" Melody asked Ariel. "No, everytime I found something I took it to Scuttle who told me funny names for the stuff like thingamajig and thingamabob." said Ariel. "Scuttle even told me that a fork was use to comb hair." said Ariel. "How silly." said Melody. "Did you believe him?" Flippa asked Ariel. "Yes, I thought he was a human expert." said Ariel. "But now I know different." said Ariel. "I thought I'd find you here Flippa." said Flounder. "Hello Ariel and Melody." said Flounder. "And hello little one." Flounder said to Aqua. "Hello Flounder." said Ariel and Melody. "Hey Dad." said Flippa. Aqua just smiled. "What's going on?" Flounder asked Ariel. "I'm just telling everyone about my collection." said Ariel. "Dad did you really help Ariel gather human stuff for her collection?" Flippa asked Flounder. "Yep, it was alot of trouble getting this stuff." said Flounder. "What do you mean dad?" Flippa asked Flounder. "Well one time Ariel wanted to get a human bracelet off of her wrist and almost got us stuck underneath a whirlpool trying to get the key after the bracelet got stuck." said Flounder. ""I remember the time Ariel casted a spell and made Sabastian really really big." said Flounder.

"Hey Flounder, remember Sharkania?" Ariel asked Flounder. "It must have been so much fun." said Melody. "But it was also dangerous." said Flounder. "Remember all the danger we got our selves in." said Ariel. "You mean the dangers you got us in." said Flounder. "Like the time I was turned into a howling hair fish." said Flounder. "Or the time a sea wizard cast a spell on me that caused seaquakes everytime I giggled." said Ariel. "Wow." said Melody and Flippa together. "So dad what are you doing here?" Flippa asked Flounder. "Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." said Flounder. "We better go too." said Ariel. So Ariel, Melody, and Aqua swam back to Alantica. After dinner Adella and Kelp were putting Aqua to bed. "Okay Aqua, it's time for bed." said Aqua as she layed her sleepy daughter in her crib. Then Adella started to sing the same song Queen Athena used to sing to her and her sisters to help them get to sleep when they were younger.

Meanwhile Melody was asking Ariel about the neighboring kingdoms. "Well there is Sharkania and Olympia." said Ariel. "The merfolk of Olympia are our friends. Their king is King Augustus. King Augustus and your grandfather are friends." said Ariel. "What about Sharkania?" Melody asked Ariel. "Sharkania is ruled by Emperor Saga. He tried to destroy Alantica once but Flounder, Sabastian, and I stopped him." said Ariel.

+Melody's dream+

A young mermaid was swimming very very fast. "I've got to get away from the creature." said the mermaid. "You won't get away from me that easily." said a creature. "Leave me alone!" the mermaid yelled at the creature. "Not until I get my revenge on you and your entire family for killing my mom, my aunt, and my twin brother." said the creature. "Mom help me!" shouted the mermaid. Suddenly the young mermaid heard a familiar voice. "Melody wake up, Melody wake up."

+Melody's room+

Melody then opened her eyes and saw Ariel. "Mommy, I was so scaried." said Melody. "It's okay Melody, we're all here for you." said Eric as he hugged his daughter. "Melody you haven't had a bad dream for months, not since we defeated Tenta." said Ariel. "Did you dream about Tenta?" Adella asked her niece. "no, I don't think so, the voice I heard sounded female." said Melody. Suddenly everyone heard crying. "Sounds like Aqua's awake." said Kelp who left the room and came back with Aqua in his arms. "I'm sorry I woke you all up." said Melody the next morning. "It's okay sweetheart." said Ariel. "Your mother's right." said Attina. After breakfast Melody swam up to King Triton. "Grandfather, can I go exploring with Tip and Dash?" Melody asked her grandfather. "You can as long as Sabastian goes with you." said King Triton. "Yes, Grandfather." said Melody as she went to find Sabastian. Then King Triton called five of his gaurds. "I want all of you to keep an eye on Melody and her friends." said King Triton. "You all remember all the trouble Ariel got into when she was Melody's age." said King Triton.

Meanwhile Melody and Sabastian found Tip and Dash. "Hey Melody, hey Sabastian." said Tip and Dash together. "Hello Tip and Dash." said Melody. "Hello Tip and Dash." said Sabastian." So Melody where do you want to go?" Tip asked. "Let's go to my mom's old grotto." said Melody. "Okay." said Tip and Dash. "Melody are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and learn about the history of Alantica from your Aunt Attina?" Sabastian asked Melody.  
"Oh Sabastian, I'm just going to mom's grotto, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Melody asked Sabastian. ~Dats what her mother used to say before she got into trouble.~ thought Sabastian as he clung to Melody's tail.

Soon Melody, Sabastian, Tip and Dash reached Ariel's grotto. "Wow, Melody look at all this human stuff." said Tip as he looked around the cave. "Yeah mom, Flounder, and Sabastian collected all of this stuff." said Melody. "But it was very dangerous." said Sabastian. "I remember one time Ariel got a human bracelet stuck on her wrist." said Sabastian. "So she went near a dangerous whirl pool to find the key to take it off, but ended up getting sucked into the whirl pool and far from Alantica, so Flounder and I had to get King Triton to save her." finished Sabastian. "Then there was the time your mom hid a baby killer whale in her room for months." said Sabastian. "Mom really did that?" Melody asked in aww. "Yep, your mother went on alot of adventures before she met your father." said Sabastian. "What else did mom do Sabastian?" Melody asked. "Yeah Sabastian, tell us more." said Tip and Dash. "Well one time King Triton wanted to make peace with Sharkania." begain Sabastian. "So he sent me to represent Alantica and meet with Emperor Saga and Ariel and Flounder tagged along." said Sabastian. "Emperor Saga even gave me a treasure chest to give to King Triton but it was a trick and to make sure I wouldn't find out about the trick he captured Ariel and Flounder. "But Ariel and Flounder tricked them and escaped and warned King Triton and he shot a beam out of his trident and taught those Sharkanians a lesson. " finished Sabastian.

"Melody? Sabastian? Are you there?" asked Arista as she swam into Ariel's grotto. "Hello Aunt Arista." said Melody. "Hello Arista." said Sabastian, Tip and Dash. "Melody it's time to go home. " said Arista. "Do I have to?" Melody asked her aunt. "Yes, you do." said Arista. So Melody, Arista, and Sabastian swam back to the castle. Soon Melody, Arista, and Sabastian found Ariel playing with Aqua in the throne room. "Hey mom, hey Aqua." said Melody. "Hello Ariel and Aqua." said Arista as she sat down next to Ariel. "Hi Ariel and Aqua." said Sabastian. "Melody, lunch will be ready in a few." said Ariel. "Hey Aqua, what have you been up to?" Melody asked her baby cousin. Aqua just looked at Melody and smiled. "Melody, did you have a good morning?" Ariel asked her daughter. "Yeah mom, I played with Tip and Dash." said Melody. "Hey Ariel, hey Melody." said Eric as he swam into the room. "Hello little Aqua." said Eric as he picked her up from Ariel's lap. "Melody, while we are staying in Alantica, I want you to be home schooled by Sabastian." said Ariel. "Why Sabastian?" Melody asked her mother. "Because Sabastian taught me and your aunts when we were little." said Ariel. "Sabastian will start teaching you tomorrow." said Eric. "What am I going to learn about?" Melody asked Ariel. "The same things we learned, writing and reading in Alantican, the history of Alantica, and how to be a proper princess of Alantica." said Ariel. "Sounds boring." said Melody. "That's the samething your mother said." said King Triton as he swam into the room.

"Hello daddy." said Ariel. "Hello King Triton." said Eric. "Hello Grandfather." said Melody. "Aqua, can you say hi?" Eric asked Aqua. But all she did was giggle. "I thought I'd tell you all that lunch is ready." said King Triton. After lunch Melody swam up to Ariel. "Hey mom could you tell me another story from your childhood?" Melody asked Ariel. "Well one time I met a young mermaid named Gabriella and her friend Ollie the octopus." begain Ariel. "You see Gabriella was deaf, that means she can't hear so she uses sign language to communicate." said Ariel. "Her friend Ollie was her translator." said Ariel. "One time Gabriella and I decided to go to a magical starfish to grant our wishes. There was danger everywhere. Finally we made it to the Giant Starfish and were disappointed because the starfish had no magic powers." said Ariel. "Mom, what was your wish?" Melody asked Ariel. "My wish was for two tails. I thought that is what you call legs so I could dance like a human." said Ariel. Meanwhile Adella was putting Aqua down for a nap. "Come on sweetie it's nap time." said Adella as she picked up her daughter. Adella then put Aqua in her crib and sang to her daughter the same lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her sisters. "You have a lovely voice." whispered Kelp as he swam into the room. "Thank you Kelp." said Adella. "Where did you learn that song from?" Kelp asked Adella. "My mother used to sing it to us when we were little." said Adella.


	6. There's a party here in Atlantica

**I own T.J. and Azul**

Chapter 6

There's a party here in Alantica

The next morning Melody met Sebastian in the throne room. "Melody, I am going to teach you how to write a sentence in Alantician." said Sebastian as he pointed to a blank scroll. "First I am going to write it." said Sebastian as he grabbed a squid ink pen and wrote in a sentence in Alantican. "Now Melody I want you to copy the sentence that I just wrote just as I wrote it." said Sebastian. So Melody tried her best to copy the sentence. "How's this Sebastian?" Melody asked Sebastian. "Good Melody." said Sebastian. "This is what you just wrote: I live in Alantica." said Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Arista was looking after Aqua while Adella and Kelp were out shopping for Aqua's 1st birthday. "Oh Aqua your going to have the best 1st birthday ever." Arista said to Aqua who was happily playing with one of Adella's old dolls. "Your grandfather even invited his friend King Augustus to the party." said Arista. "Hey Aunt Arista, hey Aqua." said Melody as she swam into the room. "Aunt Arista who else is coming to Aqua's 1st birthday party?" Melody asked Arista. "Well all the creatures of Alantica and all of the creatures of Olympia including King Augustus, Prince Thor, Prince Thor's wife Princess Azul and their son Prince Thor j.r." said Arista. "Who's Prince Thor?" Melody asked Arista. "Prince Thor is King Augustus' son." said Arista. "Mom told me about King Augustus, but she didn't tell me about his son." said Melody. "Well Prince Thor and your mom were paired up for the underwater games but Urchin thought your grandfather had set Ariel up in an arranged marriage with Prince Thor." said Arista. "What happened?" Melody asked Arista. "Well Urchin told Ariel, Sabastian, and Flounder, so they decided to play a trick on Prince Thor. But Prince Thor got so mad that he decided to have war with Alantica. But Urchin got hurt, and ended up unconscious. King Augustus was so ashamed of himself. But when Urchin woke up, King Triton and King Augustus cleared everything up." said Arista. "Aunt Arista what's an arranged marriage?" Melody asked Arista.

"An arranged marriage is when two neighboring kingdoms have a prince and a princess. The prince's parents and the princess's parents make a deal saying the prince and the princess will get married when they turn a certain age." said Arista. "But your grandfather got rid of that rule when your mother married your father." Arista said to Melody. "Hello Arista, Melody, and Aqua." said Kelp as he swam into the room. "Hey Kelp." said Arista. "Hi Uncle Kelp." said Melody. Aqua swam up to Kelp and raised her little arms in the air. "I see a little lady wants to be picked up." said Kelp as he picked up his daughter. "Where's Adella?" Arista asked Kelp. "Adella is helping King Triton get the ballroom ready for Aqua's party." said Kelp. "Aqua are you excited about your party?" Kelp asked Aqua. Aqua just smiled. Meanwhile Adella and King Triton were decorating the ballroom for Aqua's party.

Suddenly horns blew and Harold the seahorse then swam into the room. "Annoucing King Augustus of Olympia." said Harold the seahorse. "Hello everyone." said King Augustus as he swam into the room . "Hello old friend." said King Triton as he swam up to his old friend. "I heard you now have two grandchildren. "Yep and I heard you have a grandchild of your own." said King Triton. "I sure do and he looks just like his mother." said King Augustus. "Would you like to meet them?" King Triton asked King Augustus." I would love too." said King Augustus. So King Triton and King Augustus found Melody, Kelp, Arista, and Aqua. "Hello everyone." said King Triton. Arista you remember King Augustus." said King Triton. "It's nice to see you again King Augustus." said Arista. "Augustus I would like you to meet Ariel's daughter Melody, Adella's husband Kelp and Kelp and Adella's daughter Aqua." said King Triton as he pointed to Melody, Kelp, and Aqua. "It's nice to meet you." Melody said to King Augustus. "Hello sir." said Kelp. Aqua looked at King Augustus and cooed. "I heard that you are part human Melody is that true?" King Augustus asked Melody. "Yes sir, my dad's human." said Melody. "Grandfather turned me, dad, and mom into merfolk." said Melody. What's that around your neck Melody?" King Augustus asked Melody. "It's my locket, I found it in the sea last year. It had my name on it." said Melody as she opened her locket. Music started to play and a 3d image of Alantica appeared with merfolk swimming around the image. "Melody I have something to tell you." said King Triton. "When you were a baby your parents bought you to the sea. I gave you that locket. But I threw it into the sea to protect you." King Triton told Melody.

"Why did you throw the locket into the sea?" King Augustus asked King Triton. "Do you remember Ursula's sister Morgana, well when Melody was a baby, Morgana tried to feed her to her pet shark but Ariel and Eric stopped her. But she said that if Melody went into the ocean, then she would hurt her." said King Triton. "So mom and dad built a wall blocking the sea." said Melody. "Triton told me everything." said King Augustus. "Hello everyone." said Ariel as she and Eric swam into the room. "Hello King Augustus." said Ariel. "Hello Ariel." said King Augustus. "Hello, my name is Eric." said Eric. "Hello Eric, it's nice to finally meet you." said King Augustus. "Triton told me that you live on land now Ariel." said King Augustus. "I sure do." said Ariel. "Eric, I just can't believe you finally changed Triton's mind about humans." said King Augustus. "The reason he changed my mind is because he not only saved Alantica, he also saved my family and myself from the clutches of Ursula." said King Triton.

Later that night. "Hey mom could you tell me another story from your childhood?" Melody asked Ariel. It was the night before Aqua's party. "Well one time I found a baby killer whale." begain Ariel. "So I adopted him and named him Spot." said Ariel. "Mom was he the same killer whale that helped Uncle Kelp rescue us from Tenta?" Melody asked Ariel. "Sure was." Ariel told Melody. "So I became Spot's mom, Flounder became Spot's big brother and Sabastian became Spot's uncle. So I decided to hide Spot in my room for months." said Ariel. "Then one day, father caught me." said Ariel. "What did grandfather do?" Melody asked Ariel. "He told me I had to let Spot go." said Ariel. "I knew that one day I would see Spot again." said Ariel. "Okay, Melody it's time for bed." Ariel said as she tucked her daughter into bed. "Good night mom." Melody said as she drifted off to sleep. "Good night honey." said Ariel as she swam to the bedroom she shared with Eric. "Hello honey." said Eric as Ariel swam into the room. "Eric, how are you liking Alantica?" Ariel asked Eric. "I love it here Ariel, why do you ask?" Eric asked his wife. "Well I wondering if you would like to live in Alantica permently?" Ariel asked Eric. "Well since you gave up your home for me, I guess we can live here permently." said Eric. "Oh Eric, thank you so much." said Ariel as she gave her husband a hug. "I can't wait to tell everyone." said Ariel sleepily. "Why don't we tell them in the morning." suggested Eric as he settled in the covers. "Alright you win, we'll tell everyone on the morning." said Ariel. But Eric was already asleep. "Good night." Ariel whispered to her husband. Soon Ariel had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ariel was full of giggles. King Triton didn't know what was wrong with his youngest daughter. "Ariel are you okay?" King Triton asked Ariel. "I'm fine father." said Ariel after she ate her breakfast. "Should we tell everyone now?" Ariel asked Eric. "Ok honey." said Ariel. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." said Eric. "Your not pregnant again are you Ariel?" Attina asked Ariel. "No I'm not." said Ariel. "Eric and I talked it over and we decided to stay in Alantica permently." said Ariel. "Really mom, we can stay?" Melody asked Ariel. "We sure are." said Ariel. Everyone was so happy that Ariel, Eric, and Melody were staying in Alantica. "I know we are all happy that Ariel, Eric, and Melody are staying in Alantica but we still have a 1st birthday to put together right Aqua?" King Triton asked Aqua. Aqua giggled in response. Soon everyone was getting ready for Aqua's party. "I can't believe my little baby is turning one today." said Adella as she was hanging a banner in front of the castle. "You mean out little baby." said Kelp as he was helping his wife hang the sign. "Of course." said Adella. Meanwhile Ariel and Melody were watching the birthday girl. "Oh Aqua, your first birthday party is going to be the coolest party in the sea." said Melody as Ariel was brushing Aqua's hair. "Melody you also need to brush your hair." said Ariel in a motherly way. "I am mom." said Melody as she grabbed a comb and started to brush her hair." Hello everyone." said Eric as he swam into the room. "Hi dad." said Melody. "Hey Eric." said Ariel. Aqua just giggled. "You three look beautiful." said Eric. "You look nice too Eric." said Ariel. "Mom can I go help Aunt Aquata?" Melody asked Ariel. "Sure." said Ariel. So Melody left the room. "Hey guys." said Kelp as he swam into the room. "Hello Kelp." said Ariel and Eric. Aqua just smiled. "Aqua are you having a good day?" Kelp asked Aqua. Aqua looked at Kelp and clapped her hands. "Aqua you just clapped your hands for the first time." said Ariel. "Come on sweetie, let's go show mommy." said Kelp as he picked up Aqua. It didn't take long for Kelp to find Adella. "Adella, Adella, watch this." said Kelp excitedly. "Okay Kelp, I'm watching." said Adella. "Okay Aqua, clap your hands for mommy." Kelp asked Aqua. But Aqua only giggled. "Come on sweetie please?" asked Kelp. But Aqua only giggled. "Kelp, did Aqua really clap her hands?" Adella asked her very confused husband. "Just asked Ariel and Eric." said Kelp. "Kelp you and Aqua need to finish getting ready." said Adella.

So Kelp took Aqua back to the bedroom. "What did Adella say?" Ariel asked Kelp as she was brushing her hair. "I don't think she believed me." said Kelp. But as soon as Aqua saw Eric she started to clap her hands. "Kelp, look at Aqua." said Ariel. So Kelp looked at Aqua and saw that Aqua was clapping her hands. "And Kelp look who she's staring at." said Ariel. Kelp and Ariel started giggling and soon Aqua was giggling too. "What is everyone laughing at?" Eric asked Ariel and Kelp. "Eric, Aqua's clapping because of you." said Ariel. "Is she now." said Eric as he picked up his niece. "E." squealed Aqua. Everyone stood there shocked. Kelp fainted. "Kelp, let's not tell anyone and surprise them at the party." suggested Ariel as soon as she recovered. "You're right Ariel." said Kelp as soon as he woke up. Soon it was time for the party to start. "Annoucing his majesty King Triton of Alantica." said Harold the seahorse. King Triton swam into the ballroom. "Thank you, all of you for coming to my granddaughter Aqua's first birthday party." said King Triton. "Annoucing Princess Ariel and Prince Eric of Alantica." said Harold the seahorse. Ariel and Eric swam into the room and sat next to King Triton who was sitting in his throne. "Annoucing Princess Attina and Princess Alana of Alantica." said Harold the seahorse. Attina and Alana swam into the room and Attina to took a seat next to Eric and Alana took a seat next to Attina. "Annoucing Princesses Arista and Aquata." said Harold the seahorse. Arista and Aquata swam into the room and Arista took a seat next to Alana and Aquata took a seat next to Arista. Annoucing Princess Melody and Prince Urchin." said Harold the seahorse. Melody and Urchin swam into the room and Melody sat on the other side of King Triton and Urchin sat next to Aquata. "Annoucing King Augustus and Prince Thor of Olympia." said Harold the seahorse. Augustus and Thor swam into the room and Augustus took a seat next to Urchin and Thor sat next to Augustus. "Annoucing Princess Azul and Prince T.J. of Olympia." said Harold the seahorse. Azul and T.J. swam into the room and Azul sat next to Thor and T.J. sat next to Melody. "Annoucing Princess Adella, Prince Kelp, and the guest of honor Princess Aqua. of Alantica." said Harold the seahorse. Adella and Kelp swam in to the room with Adella holding Aqua.


	7. The Gifts

Chapter 7

The Gifts

King Augustus, Prince Thor, Princess Azul, and Prince T.J. then stood up. King Augustus then swam up to Aqua and clapped his hands then two Olympian gaurds came into the room, one of the guards was holding a rope and at the end of the rope was a baby seahorse. "This baby seahorse is the same age as you are Aqua." said King Augustus. "Thank you King Augustus." said Adella. King Augustus, Prince Thor, Princess Azul, and Prince T.J. returned to their seats. Ariel, Eric, and Melody then stood up and swam up to Aqua. "Aqua, humans call this a rattle." said Ariel as she handed the rattle to Aqua. The top of the rattle was shaped like a shell. "Go ahead and shake it." said Melody. Aqua shook the rattle and it made a jingling noise. Aqua squealed. "Thank you Ariel." said Kelp. Ariel, Eric, and Melody returned to their seats. Attina then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "My dear niece, I would like you to have this." said Attina as she handed Aqua a mer-doll. "Look Aqua, the dolly looks like you." said Kelp. "Thank you Attina." said Adella. Attina returned to her seat. Aquata then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "Aqua, this is for you." said Aquata as she handed Aqua a soft sea sponge ball. "Thank you Aquata." said Kelp. Aquata then returned to her seat. Arista then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "Aqua, me and my friends at the Cat Fish Club would like to play you this song especially for you." said Arista. "Ariel, could you sing along?" Arista asked her sister. "Sure." said Ariel. Arista and the band started to play a familiar song. (the song was Part of your world.) When the band was done everyone clapped their hands including Aqua. "Thank you Arista." said Adella. Arista and Ariel returned to their seats. Andrina then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "I hope you like this." said Andrina as she handed Aqua a stuffed toy seahorse. "Thank you Andrina." said Kelp. Andrina then returned to her seat. Alana then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "Aqua, I had this made especially for you." said Alana as she handed Aqua a silver brush with her name on it. (Aqua's name, not Alana's.) "Thank you Alana." said Adella. Alana then returned to her seat. Urchin then stood up and swam toward Aqua. "Urchin, that isn't one of your gag gifts is it?" Adella asked Urchin remembering her wedding. "Would I trick my niece on her birthday?" Urchin asked Adella. Both Adella and Kelp gave Urchin a stern look. "It's not a gag gift, if you don't believe me then ask Shellby, she's the one who helped me pick it out." said Urchin. "I hope you like this Aqua." said Urchin as he handed Aqua a mer-doll.

"Look Aqua, your new doll looks like your grandmother Queen Athena." said Attina. "Thank you Urchin." said Kelp. Urchin then returned to his seat. King Triton stood up and swam toward Aqua. "Aqua, I would like to give you this." said King Triton as he handed Aqua a stuffed dolphin doll. "Thank you daddy." said Adella. "Adella, I know it's Aqua's birthday party, but I have two surprises for you." said Kelp. "Aqua, can you clap your hands for Uncle Eric?" Kelp asked Aqua. Aqua looked at Eric and clapped her hands. "E!" squealed Aqua. "That's the second surprise." said Kelp. Adella was so happy. "My baby said her first word." said Adella. Everyone was so surprised except for Kelp, Ariel, and Eric. Adella was so proud of Aqua.

That night Adella held her now one year old daughter in her arms. "Oh Aqua you had an eventful day today didn't you." said Adella as she layed Aqua down for bed. "Not only was it your birthday not only did you say your first word, you also clapped your hands for the first time too." said Adella. "Good night Aqua." said Adella as she started to sing to her daughter to help her sleep. Soon Aqua was fast asleep. So Adella headed to the room she shared with Kelp. Soon everyone in Alantica was fast asleep.

Meanwhile far far away from Alantica in a dark cave a creature was looking at a picture. "Dearest brother, I will avenge your death." said the creature.

The next morning after breakfast Melody went to the throne room for her lessons. "Okay Melody, When your grandmother Queen Athena died, your grandfather banned music, because it reminded him too much of Queen Athena. He said that anyone caught playing music would be thrown in jail. Your grandfather even hired a governess to take care of your mother and your aunts. The governess's name was Marina Del Ray. But Marina wanted my job, so first she had me put in jail for playing music, and when that didn't work she tried to destroy me with her eels, but ended up hurting your mother, your grandfather was so mad that he had Marina thrown in jail along with her partner Benjamin." said Sebastian. "It took your mother's courage to make your grandfather to returned music to the sea." said Sebastian. "Sebastian is Marina and Benjamin still in jail?" Melody asked Sebastian. "Yes, but don't even think about it." said Sebastian knowing full well that she will try to find Marina and Benjamin. When Melody left the room, Sebastian went to find King Triton. "Hello Sebastian, how did the lessons go?" King Triton asked Sebastian. "Good, except I told Melody about Marina." said Sebastian. "And what did she say?" King Triton asked Sebastian. "She asked if Marina and Benjamin were still in jail." said Sebastian. "What did you say?" King Triton asked Sebastian. "I told her they were and Melody gave me the same look Ariel use to give me before she got into trouble." said Sebastian. Meanwhile Melody was looking for Tip and Dash. "Hey guys." said Melody as she swam toward Tip and Dash. "Hey Melody." said Tip and Dash. "So Melody, what do you want to do today?" Tip asked Melody. "Well Sebastian told me about a time when there was no music in Alantica." said Melody. "Why was there no music in Alantica?" Tip asked Melody.

"Sebastian said Grandfather banned music because it reminded him too much of Grandmother." said Melody. "What would happen if someone was caught playing music?" Dash asked Melody. "Sebastian said if someone was caught playing music they would be thrown in jail." said Melody. "I wonder what Alantica was like without music?" Tip asked Melody. "Maybe my mom remembers." said Melody. So Melody, Tip, and Dash went to find Ariel. Meanwhile Ariel was in the royal garden with Eric. "Ariel, what was your mother like?" Eric asked. "I only remember things Attina told me." said Ariel. "What did Attina tell you?" Eric asked Ariel. "She said that my mom had red hair like I do and she loved to sing." said Ariel. "She sounds alot like you Ariel." said Eric. Suddenly Melody, Tip, and Dash swam into the room. "Hey mom, hey dad." said Melody. "Hi Melody's parents." said Tip and Dash. "Hello you three." said Ariel and Eric. "Hey mom, what was Alantica like without music?" Melody asked Ariel. "Well, your grandfather was very strict, he had a time for everything. I remember our governess Marina Del Ray and her assistant Benjamin woke your aunts and I up early every morning just so we could go on our morning swim with your grandfather. One day I had gotten in trouble and for my punishment I had to scrape the barnacles off of all the statues." said Ariel. "What did you do to get in trouble?" Melody asked Ariel. "Well during our morning swim, I took some seaweed and tickled your aunts with it. Your grandfather was so mad at me." said Ariel. Meanwhile King Triton was in the throne room talking to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I was thinking about throwing a welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said King Triton. "That's a good idea." said Sebastian. "But I want it to be a surprise." said King Triton. "Do you want me to tell Arista, Attina, Aquata, Adella, Alana, Andrina, Urchin, and Kelp?" Sebastian asked King Triton. "Yes and remember to tell them to keep it a secret." King Triton told Sebastian. "Yes sir." said Sebastian. So first Sebastian went to find Arista.

Meanwhile Arista was practicing her music when Sebastian crawled into the room. "Hey Sebastian, what's swimming?" Arista asked Sebastian as soon as she put her horn down. "Your father is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That sounds wonderful." said Arista. "But you can't tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sebastian. "It's not me you have to worry about, it's Andrina you have to worry about. Everyone knows she can't keep a secret." said Arista. "I know." said Sebastian. "Oh and Sebastian tell father that the band and I will handle the music." Arista told Sebastian. "Sure Arista." said Sebastian as he crawled out of the room and went to find Attina. Meanwhile Attina was in the library reading about the history of Alantica. "Hello Attina." said Sebastian as he crawled into the room. "Oh hi Sebastian." said Attina. "Attina, your father is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That sounds fun." said Attina. "But you can't tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sebastian. "It's not me you have to worry about. It's Andrina, she can never keep a secret." said Attina. "I know." said Sabastian. "Oh and Sebastian tell father that I can help decorate." said Attina. "Yes ma'am." said Sebastian as he crawled out of the room to find Aquata. Meanwhile Aquata was practicing for her big fin ball game. "Hello Aquata." said Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian, what are you doing out here?" Aquata asked Sebastian. "Your father is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That sounds fun." said Aquata. "But you can't tell Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "Hey don't look at me. It's Andrina, you know she can't keep a secret." said Aquata. "I know." said Sebastian. "Oh and Sebastian tell father that I will make sure Ariel, Eric, and Melody don't find out about the party." said Aquata. "Okay Aquata." said Sebastian as he crawled back into the castle to find Adella.

Meanwhile Adella was trying to teach Aqua a new word. "Aqua can you say fishy?" Adella asked Aqua while pointing to Flippa. "Yeah Aqua, say fishy." said Flippa. "Hello you three." said Sebastian as he crawled into the room. "Hello Sebastian." said Adella. "Hey Sebastian." said Flippa. "E?" Aqua asked. "No honey. That's Sebastian." said Adella. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Adella asked Sebastian. "King Triton is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That sounds wonderful." said Adella. "The whole kingdom is invited." said Sebastian. "But none of you can tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sebastian. "Hey don't look at me." said Flippa. "Sebastian don't worry about me and Aqua, it's Andrina that can't keep a secret." said Adella. "I know." said Sebastian. "Sebastian could you tell father that I will help Shellba with the cooking." said Adella. "Sure Adella." said Sebastian as he crawled out of the room to look for Alana.

Meanwhile Alana was making beauty products in one of the spare bedrooms. "Hello Alana." said Sebastian as he crawled into the room. "Hello Sebastian, what's going on?" Alana asked Sebastian. "Your father is having a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That's wonderful." said Alana. "But you can't tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sebastian. "Don't worry about me, it's Andrina you have to worry about." said Alana. "I know." said Sebastian. "Sebastian, could you tell father that I will keep Ariel, Eric, and Melody away from the party." said Alana. "Sure Alana." said Sebastian as he left the room to find Andrina. ~How am I going to get Andrina to keep this secret.~ Sebastian thought. Meanwhile Andrina was practicing her guitar. "Hey Andrina." said Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian, how are you doing?" Andrina asked Sebastian. "I'm fine." said Sebastian. "Your father is throwing a welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody, but it's a surprise. So don't tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sebastian. "Sebastian don't worry, I won't tell anyone." said Andrina. "I won't even see Ariel, Eric, or Melody until the party." said Andrina. "Okay Andrina." said Sebastian. "Sebastian, tell father that I will help Arista." said Andrina. "I will." said Sebastian as he crawled out of the room to find Urchin.

Meanwhile Urchin was working on some prank gifts. "Urchin, what are you doing?" asked Sebastian. "Just making some gifts for my sisters." said Urchin. ~Yeah right.~ thought Sebastian. "Your father is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody. So no gag gifts." said Sebastian. "Who me?" said Urchin. "Yes you." said Sabastian. "Don't worry, I won't trick my sisters till after the party." said Urchin. "Tell father that I will help with the decorations." said Urchin. "I will." said Sebastian as he crawled out of the room to find Kelp.

Meanwhile Kelp was in the kitchen. "Hi Kelp." said Sebastian as he crawled into the room. "Hey Sebastian." said Kelp. "Your father-in-law is throwing a surprise welcome home party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody." said Sebastian. "That sounds cool." said Kelp. "But you can't tell Ariel, Eric, or Melody." said Sabastian. "Don't worry." said Kelp. "Sebastian tell King Triton that I will keep an eye on Aqua and make sure she doesn't get in the way of the party." said Kelp. "I will." said Sebastian as he left the room.


	8. A most unusual prince

**I own Ice and Blu**

Chapter 8

A Most Unusual prince

Meanwhile Melody, Tip, and Dash still wanted to know what Alantica was like without music so they went to find Flounder. Meanwhile Flounder was babysitting his kids. "Hey guys." said Melody, Tip, and Dash as they swam into Flounder's cave. "Hey Melody, Tip, and Dash." said Flounder and his kids. "Flounder what was Alantica like without music?" Melody asked Flounder. "Well when I was a guppy, I joined a secret club that played music. I kept forgetting not to sing or beat box in public." said Flounder. "One time Ariel and her sisters came to the club to dance. But they were followed by Marina Del Ray. Marina then told King Triton and he had us all put in jail except for his daughters." said Flounder. "Wow dad, that sounds cool." said Diana. "No honey, it wasn't cool. It was very scary." said Flounder. "Dad you thought everything was scary when you were a guppy." said Lily. "That's because everything was." said Flounder. "Then what happened?" Melody asked Flounder. "Well Ariel broke us out and we fled the kingdom. Sebastian led us to a spot where we could rest for the night. As usual Ariel went exploring and she found Queen Athena's music box. Ariel told us we had to return the music box to King Triton to remind him about the music in his heart. At first we wouldn't go with Ariel. But we soon joined her. Then Marina found us and sent her eels after us and she went after Sebastian. But we defeated her eels and she ended up in a coral log. So she tried to hit Sebastian with the log, but she ended up hitting Ariel who blocked Sebastian. King Triton saw what happened and he picked her up. We were afraid we had lost your mother Melody. But she woke up." said Flounder. "Then what happened?" Flipper asked Flounder. "King Triton had Marina and Benjamin put in jail and he returned music to the sea." said Flounder.

"Thanks Flounder, I better be heading home." said Melody after she yawned. "Bye everyone." said Melody. "Bye Melody." said Flounder, Tip, Dash, and Flounder's kids. Soon Melody returned to the castle and made it to the dinning room just in time for dinner. "Hey honey, how was your day?" Ariel asked Melody. "Good." said Melody. "Hello everyone." said Shellba as she swam into the room pushing a covered tray. "Hello Shellba." said King Triton. "What's for dinner?" King Triton asked Shellba. "For dinner I have made Seaweed burgers." said Shellba. "That sounds good." said King Triton. "Thank you your majesty." said Shellba. "So Attina how was your day?" King Triton asked his oldest daughter. "Good, I was reading in the library." said Attina. "Arista how was your day?" King Triton asked Arista. "Good, I was in my room practicing for the band." said Arista. "Aquata, how was your day?" King Triton asked Aquata. "Good, I was at the Fin Ball field practicing for my big Fin Ball game." said Aquata. "Adella, how was your day?" King Triton asked Adella. "Good, I was trying to teach Aqua some new words." said Adella. "How was your day Alana?" King Triton asked Alana. "Good, I was working on my home made beauty products." said Alana. "How was your day Andrina." King Triton asked Andrina. "Good, I was practicing my guitar in one of the spare bedrooms." said Andrina. "Ariel, how was your day?" King Triton asked his youngest daughter. "Good, Eric and I were in the garden." said Ariel. "Eric did you enjoy the garden?" King Triton asked Eric. "Yes sir." said Eric. "Melody, how was your day?" King Trion asked Melody. "Good, I was exploring with Tip and Dash after my lessons with Sabastian." said Melody. "Urchin, how was your day." King Triton asked Urchin. "Good, I was making a few things in my room." said Urchin. "Kelp, how was your day?" King Triton asked Kelp. "Good, I was in the kitchen helping Shellba." said Kelp. "I'm glad you all had a good day." said King Triton. "I've been thinking, it's been years since we have been to the North Pole resort, so I have decided that tomorrow afternoon we all will be going to The North Pole resort." said King Triton.

"Father, you really mean it?" Aquata asked King Triton. "I sure do." said King Triton. Ariel, Urchin, Aquata, Adella, Arista, Alana, Andrina, and Attina were very excided. But Kelp, Eric, and Melody didn't know what the North Pole Resort was. "Mom, what's the North Pole Resort?" Melody asked Ariel. "Well the North Pole Resort is a vacation place that your grandfather used to take us to when we were younger." said Ariel. "Yeah Melody, it was so much fun." said Adella who was feeding Aqua. "I even got to invite Flounder to come with us." said Ariel. "Grandfather, can Tip and Dash come with us?" Melody asked King Triton. "Sure Melody." said King Triton. "Father can Flounder and his family come with us too?" Ariel asked King Triton. "Sure thing Ariel." said King Triton. Soon Ariel and Melody were finished eating. Ariel decided to go to Flounder's cave to tell him the good news. "Hello Ariel." said Flounder as Ariel swam into his cave. "Flounder, guess who's invited to join us on our trip to the North Pole Resort?" Ariel asked Flounder. "Who?" Flounder asked Ariel. "You and your family." said Ariel. "Hello Ariel." said Angel as she swam to her husband. "Ariel you remember my wife Angel." said Flounder. "Of course." said Ariel. "I was just telling Flounder that Father has invited both of you and your kids to come with us to the North Pole Resort." said Ariel. "That sounds wonderful." said Angel. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon." said Ariel, "You bet." said Flounder.

Meanwhile Melody was swimming as fast as she could to get to Tip and Dash. "Hey Guys." said Melody as she swam up to them. "What are you two doing tomorrow afternoon?" Melody asked Tip and Dash. "Nothing why?" Tip asked Melody. "Well grandfather told us that we are going to the North Pole Resort tomorrow afternoon and grandfather said you guys could come with us." said Melody. "That sounds cool, but what is the North Pole Resort?" Dash asked Melody. "Mom told me that the North Pole Resort is a cool vacation resort with alot of places to explore." said Melody. "Mega cool." said Tip. "You can count us there." said Tip and Dash together. Soon Ariel and Melody returned to the castle. Meanwhile Adella was putting Aqua to bed. "Aqua your going to love the North Pole Resort. There's snow everywhere. Aqua your going to love snow. It's white and it's soft." said Adella. "Aqua can you say soft?" said Kelp as he swam into the room. Aqua looked at Kelp and smiled. "Kelp, what are you doing here?" Adella asked Kelp. "I came to tell my daughter good night." said Kelp. Adella started to sing Aqua to sleep. As soon as Aqua was asleep Adella and Kelp swam to their bedroom.

Meanwhile Ariel and Eric were talking in their bedroom. "So Ariel, what's the North Pole Resort like?" Eric asked Ariel. "It's cool, there's snow everywhere. We would go there to relax and have fun." said Ariel. "I remember one time Flounder had got incased in a block of ice, and father had gone out for a swim, and left his trident behind so I used it to free him then I saw three -oh what's the word- well they were incased in ice. I felt so bad for them, I unfroze them and they caused a bunch of damage to the resort." said Ariel. "That sounds like dinosaurs." said Eric. "But that can't be them, because they have been extinct for thousands of years." said Eric. "Eric, what's extinct mean?" Ariel asked Eric. "Extinct means something has been dead for millions of years." said Eric. "But Eric the dinosaurs were alive." said Ariel. "You probably returned them to life when you unfroze them," said Eric. But Ariel was already asleep. "Good night." Eric whispered to his wife and fell a sleep himself.

Everyone spent the whole morning packing for the trip. By the time Shellba finished lunch, everyone was packed and ready to go. "Lunch is served." said Shellba when everyone was in the dinning room. "Is everyone all packed and ready to go?" King Triton asked everyone as soon as Shellba left the room. "YES!" said Everyone after they had finished eating. "Okay, let's go." said King Triton. It didn't take them long to get to the North Pole Resort. But everyone was too tired to do anything so they all took a nap. The first one to wake up the next morning was Arista. On her way to the breakfast room she bumped into a merman. "I'm so sorry." said Arista as she helped the merman pick up the pillows he was carrying. "You should... oh Princess Arista I'm so sorry." said the merman. "You know my name, but I don't know your name." said Arista. "My name is Ice." said the merman. "So are you staying here long?" Arista asked Ice. "I work here." said Ice as he looked into Arista's light blue eyes. "Arista, I was wondering..." said Ice. "Arista, have you finished unpacking?" Sebastian asked Arista. "Sebastian, not now." hissed Arista. But when she looked up Ice was gone. "Sebastian, I was talking to a cute boy." said Arista. "Yes Sebastian, I finished unpacking." said Arista. "Sebastian, is Ariel awake?" Arista asked Sebastian. "Yes, why." said Sebastian. "Nothing, I just need to go see her." said Arista and with that she was off to Ariel's room. "Ariel, Ariel, you won't believe what happened." said Arista as she swam into Ariel and Eric's room. "What happened?" Ariel asked her very excided sister. "I met this cute boy..." begain Arista. "I believe that's my cue to leave." said Eric. "See you at breakfast." said Ariel and Arista. "See ya." said Arista. "Love you." said Ariel after she gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "So anyway, I was on my way to breakfast and was thinking about how great it is to be back and I bumped into this guy with a ice blue tail, and beautiful blue eyes." said Arista. "Did he tell you his name." said Ariel. "His name is Ice and he works here." said Arista. "How did you feel when you met him?" Ariel asked Arista. "I felt like all I could see was him." said Arista.

Meanwhile Ice was folding napkins when Sebastian swam up to him. "Ice, are you okay?" Sebastian asked him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" said Ice. "Well your folding dirty napkins for starters." said Sebastian. "Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about something." said Ice. "What in the sea could you be thinking about that could make you confuse dirty napkins with clean ones?" asked Sebastian. "Well my heart feels funny and she's all I can think about." said Ice. "She?" Sebastian asked Ice. "Well her name is Arista." said Ice. "The King's daughter Arista!" said Sebastian. "Yes." said Ice blushing. "I was wondering if you could help me...you know talk to her." said Ice. "Why are you asking me?" Sebastian asked Ice. "Well I heard through the clam chain that you got Kelp and Adella together, so I was hoping you could do the same with me and Arista." said Ice. "Fine." said Sebastian. "Really, you mean it!" said Ice as he picked up the crab and swung him around the room. ~I'm getting too old for this.~ thought Sebastian. "Ice put me down!" yelled Sebastian. "Sorry." said Ice as he put poor Sebastian down on the floor. "Sebastian, what does Arista like?" Ice asked Sebastian. "You'll have to ask Arista that." said Sebastian. So later that afternoon Ice looked everywhere for Arista. "Hey Arista, wait up!" Ice called after Arista after he finally found her. "Oh hi Ice." said Arista as she turned around to see who called her. "Arista I was wondering if you...oh I don't know...if you wanted to go for a swim?" Ice asked Arista. "Um.. sure." said Arista. "Okay..Let's go." said Ice. Arista didn't get back till dinner time.

"Where have you been Arista?" King Triton asked Arista. "Oh daddy, I was out on this most wonderful swim with this most wonderful boy." said Arista. "So Arista, who's the lucky boy?" King Triton asked Arista. "Well his name is Ice and he works here." said Arista who was now blushing. "He works here?" King Triton asked Arista. "Yes daddy." said Arista who had stopped blushing. "Daddy, he's so wonderful, he has blue eyes and an ice blue tail, with the most wonderfulest brown hair." said Arista. "Arista, do you now anything about this boy?" King Triton asked his love stricken daughter. "Well no, but tomorrow morning we are going on another swim." said Arista. "Father, why don't Eric and I go swimming with them." said Ariel. "Okay, Arista you can go on your swim as long as Ariel and Eric go with you." said King Triton. "But Father..." "No buts." said King Triton in that fatherly tone interrupting Arista. "Yes father." said Arista. Meanwhile Ice was cleaning the dinner room after the dinner time rush was over. "Oh Blu, today I met the most wonderfulest girl in the whole ocean." said Ice. "So Ice, who's the lucky girl who's got you wrapped up in her tail this time?" Blu asked Ice. "And what do you mean by that?" Ice asked Blu. "Well since you were six you had a crush on Princess Arista of Alantica ever since she stayed here with her family." said Blu. "Well smarty fins, I actually met the princess today thank you very much." said Ice. "Yeah right, you probably met her in you imagination that's as big as the ocean." said Blu. "For your information Princess Arista and her family are here for their vacation, thank you." said Ice. All that night Arista kept dreaming about Ice and Ice kept dreaming about Arista.

The next morning Arista got up bright and early and went to look for Ice in the breakfast room. "Ice, Ice are you in here?" Arista called as she looked for Ice. "Hi Arista, what swimming?" said Ice as he was setting the table for breakfast. "Nothing, I have ask to you." said Arista. "Well I have something to ask you too." said Ice. "Well you go first." said Arista and Ice at the same time. ""Arista, maybe you should say what you have to say and when your done I will ask you what I want to asked you." said Ice. "Good Idea." said Arista. "Ice, Daddy told me I could go on our swim as long as Ariel and Eric come with us." said Arista. "That sounds great." said Ice. "Arista, there's this big party this after noon for Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, and their daughter Princess Melody and I was hoping that you would be my date?" Ice asked Arista. "I would love too." said Arista.


	9. The Mermaid Ball

**I own Coral and Sky**

Chapter 9

The Mermaid Ball

That afternoon Ariel, Eric, and Arista met Ice in the breakfast room. "Ariel, Eric, I would like you both to meet Ice. Ice, I would like you to meet my younger sister Ariel and her husband Eric." said Arista. "It's nice to meet both of you." said Ice. "It's nice to meet you too." said Ariel and Eric. "Shall I show you both the wondrous sights of the resort?" Ice asked Ariel, Eric, and Arista. "Okay." said Arista while she blushed. "Sure." said Ariel and Eric at the same time. Arista then pulled Ariel to the side. "Ariel, did you dream about Eric after you saved him?" asked Arista. "Well yeah, every night when I was in our room and in his castle I would dream that we got married and father was okay about it." said Ariel. Meanwhile Ice was talking to Eric. "Eric, did you dream about Ariel before you married her?" asked Ice. "Well, do you know how I met her?" Eric asked Ice. "Yeah, who doesn't, she saved you from drowning." said Ice.

"Yeah, but I only knew her voice and I would dream about that voice every night and when I first saw her I thought she was the one even thought I didn't know it at the time." said Eric. When they got back to the resort Ariel and Eric went into the building, but Arista and Ice stayed out. "Arista, I was wondering if you might want to...you know...um..." But before he said anything else Arista put two of her fingers on his lips and kissed him on the lips. "Good night." Arista said to Ice. Ice just stood there speaking double dutch. "See you tomorrow." said Arista as she went into the building.

Noticing Arista swim into the building Blu went outside. "Ice, Ice, Ice." said Blu as she helped Ice to his room. "Good night." said Blu as shut the door. Meanwhile Arista was being bombarded with questions from 5 of her sisters. "Did he kiss you?" Alana asked Arista. "It was more like I kissed him." said Arista. "Do you love him?" Attina asked. "Well yeah, but I don't know if he loves me like I love him." said Arista. "Arista, how much do you really know about this Ice character?" King Triton asked his blushing daughter. "Not much, but all I know is that I love him." said Arista. "I just don't want to see you get your heart broken." said King Triton. "My heart's not going to get broken." Arista told her father. Then Arista kissed her father on the cheek and went to bed. "Sabastian come here." said King Triton. "Yes sir." said Sabastian. "I want you to keep a close eye on Ice and Arista. Make sure Ice doesn't break her heart." said King Triton. "Yes sir." said Sabastian. ~Does da king know dat I am getting too old for dis job.~ Sabastian thought as he crawled off to bed. Meanwhile Ariel and Eric were getting ready for bed. "Eric, do you miss living on land?" Ariel asked her husband. "A little, I miss Grimsby, Carlotta, and even Chef Louis." said Eric. "But I wouldn't miss them as much as I would miss you if we weren't together." said Eric. "Oh Eric, that was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." said Ariel. Soon Ariel and Eric fell fast to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Arista started smiling as she swam to breakfast. "Hello Ice." said Arista when she saw him setting out plates. "Oh hi Arista." said Ice as he put a plate in front of her. "Ice, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another swim today?" Arista asked Ice. "Okay." said Ice. "Ice, may I talk with you?" King Triton asked Ice. "Sure, your majesty." said Ice. King Triton rose from his chair and led Ice out of the resort. "Ice, do you know why i'm so protective of my single daughters?" King Triton asked. "No sir." said Ice. "Well when my youngest daughter was sixteen, she had a love for humans. At the time I hated humans because I believe they were no good fish-eaters. I even destroyed her favorite grotto and banned her from going to the surface. I didn't even know that she had saved a human. An evil sea witch named Ursula tricked my daughter into giving up her voice for legs so she could go onland and meet this human she was in love with for three days. But on the third day Ursula turned her self into a human and used my daughter's voice to trick the human, but my daughter's friends stopped her. Then the sun set and Ursula took my daughter into the sea where I found them and had to take my daughter's place as Ursula's slave. I had almost given up hope when the human rammed a boat into Ursula and killed her. I saw that my daughter loved this human and he loved her so I turned her into a human and the human married my daughter on a ship so I and all the creatures of the sea could see them get married." said King Triton. "That's why i'm so protective, because Ursula took advantage of my daughter and I don't want you to take advantage of Arista." said King Triton. "Your majesty, I would never take advantage of Arista, because I love her with all my heart. I would trade everything I have to see her and I don't have alot, but I would trade it all to be with her if only for a moment." said Ice. "I know, I've seen the way you look at her, you give her the same look I used to give my wife before she died." said King Triton.

Two weeks later, it was time for the surprise party for Ariel, Eric, and Melody. "Arista, I want you and Ice to take Ariel, Eric, and Melody away from the resort until Aquata comes to get you." said King Triton. "Sure father." said Arista. So Ariel, Eric, Melody, Arista, and Ice left the resort and went to the surface. "Wow mom, look at all the snow." said Melody as she looked around. "I know honey, it's wonderful." said Ariel. It didn't take long for Aquata to show up and they returned to the resort. "Surprise!" screamed everyone as Ariel, Eric, and Melody swam into the room. Ariel, Eric, and Melody were surprise by two things: one: the party and Two: that Andrina kept the secret. Soon everyone was dancing. Ice and Arista danced and danced for hours, all they could see was each other, to them it felt like they were the only ones in the room. No one could take there eyes off of Arista and Ice as the band played the most softest music. When the band stopped playing Ice looked at Arista and Arista looked at Ice. "A...A...Arista will you marry me?" Ice asked Arista as he handed her a ring with a silver horn on it. "Yes, I will." said Arista. Everyone cheered and clapped for Arista and Ice. It didn't take everyone long to return to Alantica the next afternoon to get ready for the wedding.

One morning Ice and Arista went to the royal garden. "Ice, Shelba wants to know if your parents are coming to the wedding?" asked Arista. "My parents arn't coming to the wedding, they died when I was little. I was all alone. That is until Blu found me one day and took me in and raised me like one of her own guppies." said Ice. "Oh Ice, i'm sure your parents would have loved to see our wedding day." said Arista. "Just like your mother would have." said Ice.

The next morning Arista and Ice kissed at their wedding. "Congratulations!" said all of Arista's sisters as they wrapped their sister in a big hug. "I have a surprise for Ice." said Arista as she grabbed her horn. But when she tried to play it, nothing would come out. So Arista looked inside her horn and she found a sea sponge. "Urchin!" Arista yelled as she started to chase Urchin. "Arista calm down, you know stress is not good for the body." said Ice. "Oh, everyone, Ice and I have an announcement to make." said Arista. "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" screamed everyone at once. "Ice, did you tell everyone?" Arista asked Ice. "Well I only told Andrina." said Ice. " Opps, I forgot to tell you she can't keep a secret." said Arista. "I didn't tell her everything." said Ice. "Well then I will tell them the rest." said Arista. "We're not having one baby, we're having twins." said Arista. Everyone was shocked.

One day when Ice woke up instead of seeing Arista, he saw Kelp. "Rise and shine, it's time for you to meet your children." said Kelp. "Arista's in labor?" Ice asked Kelp on the was to Shellby's office. "Yep." said Kelp. When Ice got to Shellby's office he could hear his wife screaming. "Will she be okay?" Ice asked Eric. "She'll be fine." said Eric. "Don't worry." said Kelp who was holding the now two year old Aqua. "Ice." squealed Aqua. Soon the screaming stopped and everyone heard crying. Then they heard screaming again and then it stopped. Then they heard more crying. Then Shellby opened the door and let the boys into the room. "Ice, I would like you to meet your daughter and your son." said Shellby. "Hey." said Arista who was holding a blue bundle in one arm and a pink bundle in the other. "Ice, I would like you to meet Coral Alona Triton and Sky R. Triton." said Arista. Coral had brown hair tied in a sloppy pony tail, light blue eyes, an ice blue tail and matching seashell bra. Sky had blond hair, ice blue eyes and a red tail. "They are so cute." said Melody. "Aqua, why don't you go say hi to Coral and Sky." suggested Adella. So Aqua swam up to Arista and said a quick hi to the twins and went to hide behind Kelp. Everyone started to giggle. "Okay everyone, it's time for the new mom and the twins to get some sleep." said Shellby. When everyone left Arista and the twins settled down and went to sleep.

The next morning Ice went straight to Shellby's office to see Arista and the twins. "Good morning Arista." said Ice. "Shh, they are still sleeping." whispered Arista. "They look so cute when they are sleeping." whispered Ice. Meanwhile Aqua snuck out of her bed and out of her room. Aqua loved music so when she heard music coming from Ariel and Eric's room she had to go and investigate. As soon as Aqua swam into the room she saw Ariel brushing her hair and humming a beautiful melody. As Ariel was brushing her hair she noticed Aqua's reflection in the mirror. "Good morning Aqua, is your mommy and daddy awake?" Ariel asked her niece. "No." said Aqua as she shook her head. "Well why don't we go see them." said Ariel as she picked up her niece and took her to Adella and Kelp's room. Adella and Kelp were sleeping soundly. "Momma." said Aqua as she poked Adella. Adella then opened her eyes and saw Aqua sitting on her side of the bed. "Kelp, Kelp, wake up." said Adella as she nudged her sleeping husband. "Adella, what's wrong?" Kelp asked Adella sleepily. "Kelp look in my lap." said Adella. Kelp sat up and saw Aqua just a smiling. "Morning you two." said Ariel. "Ariel, did you get Aqua out of her bed?" Adella asked her sister. "Nope, she escaped again." said Ariel. "Momma hungy." said Aqua. "Okay honey, let's see what Shelba's cooking for breakfast." said Adella. "Ariel could you pick up Aqua." said Adella. "Sure." said Ariel as she picked up Aqua. "Come on kiddo, let's go to breakfast." said Ariel. "Momma, Dadda?" Aqua asked Ariel. "They will meet us in the dinning room." said Ariel as she took Aqua to breakfast.

As Aquata looked out the window of the room she shared with Andrina, Attina, and Alana. ~ One day, I'll meet the cutest and handsomest man in the entire ocean.~ thought Aquata. "Hey sis, it's time for breakfast." said Attina as she swam into the room. "I'm coming!" yelled Aquata as she swam out of the room and off to the dining room. When Aquata arrived in the dinning room she saw her father talking to someone she didn't know and she knew everyone in the kingdom. "Good Morning father." said Aquata as she sat down at the table. "Good Morning Aquata." said King Triton when he finished talking. "Everyone," said King Triton when everyone was at the table. "I would like you all to meet Adam. Adam is the new chief of the guards. "Adam I would like you to meet my daughters' Attina, Alana, Andrina, Adella, Aquata, and Ariel. I would also like you to meet my sons-in-laws: Eric, who is Ariel's husband, Kelp, who is Adella's husband, and Ice who is Arista's husband. I would also like you to meet my adopted son Urchin and last but not least my grandchildren Melody, who is Ariel and Eric's daughter and Aqua, who is Adella and Kelp's daughter." said King Triton. "I have another daughter named Arista but she's in Shellby's office resting with her and Ice's twin children Coral and Sky who were born yesterday." said King Triton. "It's nice to meet all of you and congratulations on the twins." said Adam. Adam had golden rod hair, a light green tail, green eyes, and he was wearing a golden gaurds chest plate.

After breakfast everyone went to visit Arista and the twins. "Good morning everyone." said Arista when she saw everyone come into Shellby's office. "Good Morning Arista." everyone told Arista. "How'd you sleep last night?" Ice asked Arista. "Good, until Coral and Sky woke me up." said Arista. "Why did the twins wake you up last night?" Alana asked her sister. "Oh, they just wanted to be held, that's all." said Arista who started rocking a wide eyed Coral in her arms while Ice was holding Sky.


	10. Could it be?

**I own Dinah**

Chapter 10

Could it be?

A week had passed since Adam had become the new chief of the gaurds and everyday as he trainned Aquata would secretly watch him during her finball practice which would destract her which wasn't that bad until she accidentily hit Adam with the ball causing him to notice her. "I believe this is yours Princess Aquata." said Adam as he swam over to Aquata with the ball in his hands that had just smacked him in the face. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." said Aquata as she took the ball. "It's alright Princess I was unaware that I was in the way of your net." said Adam causing Aquata to blush."You weren't. I wasn't paying attention of where I was throwing it." said Aquata as she took the ball. "Well Princess maybe I could give you some tips on how to keep the ball from hitting other poor merfolk after all I was the champion of my finball team where I used to live." said Adam causing Aquata to smirk. "If you think you can keep up with me." said Aquata laughing as she swam fast with the ball causing Adam to laugh as well as he swam after her. Unknown to them King Triton was watching the whole thing from the palace along with Sabastian. "They seem to be getting along well arn't they Sabastian?" King Triton asked his right hand crab who nodded. "Yes your majesty. According to what I have seen Aquata has been watching Adam train every day dis week." said Sabastian as he watched the two play. "Prehaps there will be another wedding in da future your majesty." said Sabastian causing King Triton to nod as he continued to keep an eye on Aquata and Adam. "Prehaps your right Sabastian, prehaps your right." said King Triton smiling at the sight of Aquata beating Adam at the game. Meanwhile Melody was in her grandmother's old garden with Attina who was telling her all about the former Queen Athena. "Aunt Attina? How did Grandmother die?" Melody asked curiously as they at down on the bench in front of the statue of Queen Athena and King Triton. Attina just sighed sadly and looked at the statue. "It happened along time ago back when your mother, our sisters and I were children. We used to go to the surface all the time and there was music all the time until one day a human ship came. Humans attacked us and stole our things. Father had all of us dive back in the sea but Mother had left behind her musicbox which was a gift from Father and went back to get it. The human's ship then hit her killing her and leaving the musicbox behind. Father was broken hearted and banned music for it reminded him too much of our mother. But Ariel being Ariel was able to restore music years later." said Attina smiling as she thought about that day.

Ariel sighed happily as she swam threw the market place with Eric right behind her. "Ariel, wait up!" yelled Eric as he finally caught up with his wife. "Sorry Eric, it just feels so good to be home." said Ariel as she remembered all of her favorite memories growing up. "Ariel?" said a voice causing Ariel and Eric to turn around to face an older merman. "Archimedes!" exclaimed Ariel happily as she hugged her old friend. "Eric, I want you to meet Archimedes, the human expert here under the sea, Archimedes, I want you to meet my husband Eric." said Ariel happily as Eric and Archimedes shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Prince Eric." said Archimedes as they let go. "Please just call me Eric and it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Archimedes." said Eric smiling at how happy his wife was. "Then call me Archimedes. You know Eric, you're not the first human to come down here. A year before Ariel met you a human named Hans Christian Anderson came down here as well in a metal fish. Of course he wasn't ment to be down here long so Ariel, Sabastian, Flounder, the Crab Scouts, myself and King Triton were able to send him back to the land before he ran out of air." said Archimedes as he remembered the last time a human came down to the sea. "Really? So this is where he got his ideas from. Hans Christian Anderson is a famous writer on land and has written many stories for little children." said Eric causing Ariel's eyes to widen. "I thought his name sounded familiar. So Archimedes, what do you do now adays?" Ariel said and then asked Archimedes. "I teach young mergirls and merboys all about human things as well as tell them about the dangers of the land above including how our former queen was killed." said Archimedes causing Ariel to look sad as she turned her head to her husband.

"Archimedes, what happened to Ariel's mother and why was King Triton so against humans?" Eric asked curiously as his wife swam into his arms. "Eric, i'm afraid I don't even know the whole story but there is someone who does. Sabastian knows everything about what happened that fateful day so you should ask him." said Archimedes as Ariel and Eric thanked him and headed back to the palace but before they could get there Ariel noticed a very familiar octopus signing to a very familiar mermaid. Ariel smiled happily and then dragged Eric over to them. :Gabriella? It has been so long since the last time I saw you.: signed Ariel after she tapped the other mermaid on the shoulder. The mermaid's eyes widen as she began to sign to the octopus who smiled as well. "Gabriella says it's good to see you again Ariel and it's good to meet you as well Eric and she's right. Eric, my name is Ollie and I am Gabriella's interpeter." said Ollie as he translated for Gabriella and also noticed Eric's confused look. :It's nice to meet you as well Gabriella.: signed Eric shocking Ariel. "I didn't know you could sign Eric." said Ariel as Ollie signed to Gabriella. "I was taught how to sign before I was even taught to talk and walk as a child because my mother was deaf. I lost my mother when I was 6 years old by a man who didn't like the fact that he couldn't do his crab experaments anymore. My father was heartbroken and raised me and my sister until we were 17, then he and my sister moved to France while I stayed to rule the kingdom." said Eric as he remember his parents. "Crab experaments? His name wasn't Dr. Vile was it?" Ariel asked curiously as Ollie continued to sign to Gabriella. "I don't remember much about the night my mother was killed but I do remember the man's name and that was it. How did you know Ariel?" Eric asked curiously as Gabriella and Ollie looked at her as well. "The year before I met you Eric and a few days after I met you Gabriella and you two Ollie, Sabastian was kidnapped by Dr. Vile who wanted to use him as a crab experiment and Vile was also polluting the sea. Father sent me to the surface to find where the mess was coming from and while there Scuttle, Flounder, myself and a human boy were able to rescue Sabastian and stop the machine. I never knew what happened to him or Daniel after that." said Ariel as Ollie translated.

That night Aquata couldn't help but hum as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity. "What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Attina asked Aquata as she fixed her hair piece. "Nothing much." chuckled Aquata as she thought of the great day she had with Adam who she was quickly falling in love with. "You know what I think? I think you have finally fallen in love with a boy." said Alana chuckling as she got ready for bed as well. "Alana's right, you have the same look in your eyes that Ariel, Adella, and Arista had when they started falling in love with Eric, Kelp, and Ice." said Attina causing Aquata to smile. "Then I guess I am falling in love then." said Aquata smiling happily as she got into her clam bed. "Well then don't keep us in suppense Aunt Aquata. Who is he?" Melody asked curiously thinking she may have a new uncle in the future. "Well my little niece I think I am falling in love with the new gaurd Adam." said Aquata happily as she layed down and started to fall asleep. Soon Alana and Andrina joined their sister in dreamland but Melody was still scared for she didn't want to have any bad dreams like has been having ever since she returned to Atlantica. "Melody, are you alright?" Attina asked her niece worringly noticing that she was still up. "I'm fine Aunt Attina, I just don't want to close my eyes because of the weird dreams." said Melody sadly as she clutched her necklace. "Well then what if I sing to you a song that my mother used to sing to your mother, your other aunts and I when we were kids. Do you think that would help?" Attina asked as Melody shrugged. "I don't know if that will help Aunt Attina." said Melody sadly. "Well let's give it a try anyway alright." said Attina as she tucked Melody in and began to sing Athena's song. As soon as the song ended Melody was fast asleep causing Attina to smile. 'Mother, please let Melody have good dreams tonight.' prayed Attina before she too headed to sleep.

Meanwhile Adam had just finished patroling the palace when he swam into Sabastian who he didn't see coming from the throne room after another meeting with King Triton and his adviser Dinah who was his former adviser Dudley's daughter. Dinah had taken her father place after his death the year Melody was born. "Oh sorry Sabastian, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." said a thoughtful Adam. Sabastian just groaned as he noticed the look in Adam's eyes. It was the same look Kelp and Ice had just before they asked Sabastian to help them with Adella and Arista. "Sabastian? Could you help me win Aquata's heart? Please?" Adam asked the small crab who sighed.


	11. The Man That I Love

Chapter 11

The Man That I Love

Ever since that day Sabastian would watch over Aquata and Adam as they played finball in the garden till lunch and then had lunch in Queen Athena's garden. As he watched the two Sabastian could tell that they were quickly falling in love with each other and knew that someday there would be another royal wedding as well as another prince or princess. Unknown that they were being watched Aquata laughed as Adam told her more about his life before he moved to Atlantica. "I can't believe you were actually raised by a shark." said Aquata in shock as they finished their lunch which was Aquata's favorite food. "Yep, her name was Jenna and she looked after me like I was her own pup until her death last year." said Adam sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose a family memeber." said Aquata as she thought of her own mother. "It's alright. I know she still lives on in my heart and my memories." said Adam smiling which caused Aquata to smile as well. "You know, I really enjoy spending time with you Aquata and was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me to the Catfish Club tonight, if you don't mind that is?" Adam asked nervously. "I would love to Adam." said Aquata smiling as she kissed him on the cheek and then headed into the palace to get ready for their date leaving a wide eyes Adam behind causing Sabastian to groan. "Come on mon, snap out of it." said Sabastian as he crawled over to Adam and then pinched him on the tail causing the merman to snap out of it. "OW! Sabastian, what was that for?" Adam asked as he rubbed his sore tailfin. "I did that so that you would snap out of it so that you wouldn't be late for your date with Aquata." said Sabastian causing Adam's eyes to widen as he swam as fast as he could into the palace so that he could make himself presentable for his date.

An hour later Aquata and Adam found themselves at the Catfish Club where Aquata began to get shy. "Aquata, what's wrong? Don't you want to dance?" Adam asked as he held out his hand to the princess. "Adam, I dance like a peace of kelp." said Aquata nervously. "Do you trust me Aquata?" Adam asked as he looked Aquata in the eyes and smiled. "Of course." said Aquata causing Adam to smile even more. "Then take my hand and let me lead you." said Adam as Aquata took his hand and he led her to the dance floor where he put his other hand on her waist and led her in the dance which was a slow song. Aquata couldn't help but blush as they danced to all of the songs and then took a break from the dancing. "That was amazing." said Aquata smiling as they took a seat at one of the tables. "I'm glad you liked it and I promise that there will be more dancing where that came from if you want to that is." said Adam abit nervously. "Oh Adam, I would love to." said Aquata smiling as she took a sip of her drink. All too soon the night came to an end as Adam escorted Aquata back to the palace so that both of them could get some sleep. "I had a great time tonight Adam." said Aquata smiling as she kissed him on the lips and then swam straight to her room leaving Adam with a happy dazed look on his face. He would have stayed there all night if it wasn't for Kelp who had just came back from taking a late night swim with Adella and Aqua. "Adella dear, why don't you take Aqua to bed while I do the same to lover boy here." whispered Kelp as Adella nodded and took Aqua into the palace while Kelp took Adam by the arm and led him to captain of the gaurd's quarters which used to belong to Kelp himself before he married Adella. "Go to sleep now Adam." chuckled Kelp as he helped Adam to bed and then headed to his and Adella's room.

For the next couple of weeks Aquata and Adam went on different dates each night and true to his word Adam took Aquata back to the Catfish Club to dance the night away on certain nights. One morning Aquata and Adam were back in the garden playing finball when Adam put something in the ball and then threw it to Aquata who caught it and was surpised to find a small box tucked into the ball. "Adam?" Aquata asked as her boyfriend swam over to her and took her hand. "Aquata, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?" Adam asked nervously as he took the box out of her hands and opened to reveal a silver ring with a small silver finball on it. "Oh Adam, of course i'll marry you." said Aquata happily as a beaming Adam put the ring on Aquata's finger. Aquata and Adam couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news so as soon as everyone had gathered into the dinning room for lunch Aquata showed everyone her hand with the ring on it causing her sisters to squeal and the men to smile. "Looks like i'll have to find another captain of the gaurds." said King Triton smiling happily as Aqua swam over to Aquata and Adam. "More cousins?" Aqua asked Aquata curiously causing Aquata and Adam to blush while Kelp started laughing as he swam over to his daughter. "Maybe one day Aqua." said Aquata causing Adam to smile as Kelp picked up his giggling daughter. Finally after months of planning Aquata and Adam were finally wed in Athena's garden and were congratulated by Aquata's whole family. Soon everyone stettled down to a grand feast which was cooked by Shellba and were about to start eating when Aquata called for everyone's attention. "Adam and I have some wonderful news. In 7 months Melody, Aqua, Coral and Sky will have a new cousin to play with." said Aquata causing her sisters to hug her and Eric, Kelp and Ice to congratulate Adam.

A few months later Adam was woken up one night by an amused looking Ice. "Ice? Where's Aquata?" Adam asked tiredly. "Aquata is in the hospital wing giving birth to your child." said Ice causing Adam to instantly get up and swim as fast as he could straight to the hospital wing where the other members of the royal family waited. A few minutes later Shellby opened the door and allowed the royal family into the room to meet it's newest member. "Aquata." said Adam happily as he swam over to his wife. "Hello Adam and everyone, I would like you all to meet Anna Alotta Triton." said Aquata causing Adam's eyes to widen as well as his smile. Little Anna had blond hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs curled in the front like her mom's hair with Aquata's brown eyes, and had a green top with a blue tail. "She's beautiful Aquata, just like you." said Adam smiling as the others agreed with him. "Hello." said Aqua as she swam over to her new cousin followed by Coral, Ice and Melody who was making sure her little cousins were staying out of trouble. "Hi." churped Coral while Ice hid behind Melody who was cooing at the new little one. "Okay everyone, it's time for the new mom and her baby to get some sleep." said Shellby." Good night." said everyone before they left the room. Soon Aquata settled into beb with her baby girl sleeping in her arms. The next morning as soon as he woke up Adam swam as fast as he could to Shellby's office to see Aquata and Anna. "Hey Shellby." said Adam as he swam into the room. "Good morning Adam." said Shellby smiling as she cleaning the hospital wing. "Is Aquata and Anna awake?" Adam asked curiously as Shellby made another bed. "Yes sir, Aquata and Anna just woke up." said Shellby as Adam thanked her and then swam into the back of the room where Aquata and Anna were laying. "Good morning Aquata." said Adam as he swam toward Aquata and then kissed her on the lips." Good Morning Sweetheart." said Aquata who was rocking a wide eyed Anna in her arms. "Good morning to you too little one." said Adam as he kissed Anna on the forehead causing her to smile. "Did Anna wake you up last night?"Adam asked his wife. "A little, Anna just couldn't get comfortable." said Aquata as she smiled at her little family.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace Sky and Coral were swimming as quiet as can be into their parents' room to wake them up. "Shh." whispered Coral as she looked at her brother who nodded as they each headed over to Arista and Ice's bed with Coral on Arista's side of the bed and Sky on Ice's side of the bed and then together they began to poke their respective parents. "Mommy, Daddy, up!" squealed the twins as they tried to wake up their parents. "Ice, do you feel someone poking you?" Arista tiredly as asked her sleepy husband. "I sure do." said Ice tiredly as he looked at Arista who smirked back at him and then as one Arista grabbed Coral while Ice grabbed Sky and then they both started to tickle their children causing laughter to fill the room. Soon everyone's hair was brushed and they soon headed to the dinning room where everyone else was already seated besides Aquata. "Good Morning everyone, I have an annoucment to make." said King Triton as he looked around the room. "Since Adam is now my son-in-law, I now need to find a new chief of the gaurds and after a long search I finally found him. Alan, is our new chief of the gaurds." said King Triton as he introduced a merman with dark red hair, grey eyes and a light green tail to his family and told the new gaurd why Aquata was missing. "Congratulations on the new princess and it's nice to meet all of you." said Alan as he bowed. ~Wow!~ was all that was going through Attina's head as she looked the new gaurd up and down.


	12. She lives in You

**I own Alan and Octa!**

Chapter 12

She Lives in You

Meanwhile far far away from Alantica Octa was looking into her magic potion which revealed Attina smiling at Alan. "It looks like the oldest princess is falling in love." said Octa smirking. "Prehaps I should give her a hand." said Octa as she began to cackle as she took different bottles of the shelves of her lab and mix them in a large cauldron. "Soon Triton will pay for what he did to my mother, aunt and brother." said Octa as the cauldron started smoking and a dark cloud shaped like a skull and crossbones exploded from it. Back in Atlantica Adam was in Shellby's office cheaking on Aquata and Anna. "Adam, we're fine." said Aquata for what felt like the 100th time. "I know sweetheart, i'm just so nervous." said Adam as he was rocking Anna in his arms. "What are you so nervous about?" Aquata asked curiously. "It's just what if she starts to cry or what if she asked about my parents." said Adam worringly as he looked between his daughter and wife. "It's alright love, I don't know what I am doing either and I am also dreading the day when she asks about my mother but I do know that if I need any help I can either ask father or Ariel for help." said Aquata from her spot on the bed as she brushed her hair.

+Market Place+

Attina smiled as she swam through the reef looking for new shells for her collection when she heard a voice call out to her. "Hello Princess." said a young woman who was carrying a small basket around her arm. "Hello." said Attina curiously. "I noticed you like shell and that is what I have in my basket. Would you like some of my special shells?" the young woman asked as she showed her basket to Attina. "I'm sorry but I need to return home and I was told to never talk to strangers." said Attina as she was about to swim back to the palace. "Oh but i'm not a stranger, I have known your father all of my life." said the woman who then handed Attina a glowing shell. As soon as Attina touched the shell she started to feel very sleepy. The woman just chuckled as Attina tiredly swam back to the palace after dropping the shell. She barely made it back to the palace gates before she fell asleep. Luckly Melody who was out playing with Tip and Dash sar her aunt and went to find King Triton. "Grandfather! Grandfather! Come quickly!" yelled Melody as soon as she swam into the throne room where King Triton was going over some paper work.

"Melody, calm down and calmly tell me what's wrong." said King Triton as Melody sighed. "It's Aunt Attina, something's wrong. I saw her colasp outside of the palace gates." said Melody causing King Triton to summon his trident as he rose from his throne. "Melody, take me to Attina as fast as you can." said King Triton causing Melody to nod and lead her grandfather to the gates where Tip and Dash were trying to wake up Attina. "Attina wake up, please wake up." said King Triton as he tried to wake his oldest daughter but nothing he did could wake her. So King Triton picked her up and carried her to her room while Melody, Tip and Dash went to get Shellby. "Attina is just sleeping and for the first time as the royal doctor I have no idea what's wrong with her." said Shellby as she put her medical things back in her black bag. "Is there anyway to wake her up Shellby?" King Triton asked the doctor but before she could answer the same mermaid that gave Attina the shell appeared in the room in a poof of black ink. "King Triton, I see you have noticed my spell on your oldest." said the woman as she snapped her fingers turning into Octa the seawitch and daughter of Ursala. "You see Triton, I am the only one who knows how to wake your precious daughter." smirked Octa causing King Triton's blood to boil in rage. "You and your kind were banished after the stunt your mother pulled." growled King Triton as he pointed his triton at the seawitch. But Octa just laughed as she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a black smoke. King Triton was furious as he called for his gaurds causing them all to swim as fast as they could into Attina's room led by Alan. "I want all of you to find anyone who resembles Ursala or Morgana and bring them here for questioning on how to reverse what has been done to Attina." said King Triton as he showed the gaurds is sleeping daughter. "Yes sir." said the gaurds including Alan who looked worringly at Attina. ~Don't worry my sweet Attina.~ thought Alan as he swam out of the palace on a mission to save his beloved.

As soon as the gaurds left King Triton sighed as he called his other daughters, son, and son-in-laws into the throne room while he stationed gaurds to watch over his grandchildren. "Father, Where's Attina?" Alana asked the question that was on her sisters's, husband's and brother-in-laws's minds. "As most of you know after Eric defeated Ursala and he and Ariel's got married I had anyone who resembled Ursala banished from Atlantica but when Morgana was defeated I knew I couldn't take anymore chances and had them moved to another part of the 7 seas. But then after Kelp saved Adella I had no choice but to lock all of them away on an island surrounded by gaurds. Now I am afraid that Tenta's twin sister Octa has cast an evil spell on Attina causing her to sleep forever until it is reversed but only Octa knows how to break the spell so from now on everyone is to stay in the castle until that vile creature is found." said King Trtion as everyone agreed and were then shown where Attina was. Meanwhile Alan was looking everywhere in the kingdom for Octa when he came across a beautiful red headed merwoman who was sitting on one of the benches in the market place humming an unfamiliar song. "Miss, it's too dangerous for you to be out here." said Alan as he swam over to the merwoman who just smiled. "Hello Alan." said the merwoman smiling as she got up from the bench. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Alan asked curiously hopeing it wasn't a trap. "You can call me A and I know how to brake the spell on Attina." said A causing Alan's eyes to widen. "How can I trust you?" Alan asked with caution. "Look in my eyes." said A as Alan did as he was told and saw Attina and her sisters as little children as well as a younger King Triton and A or Queen Athena before her death. Now he knew he could trust her. "Queen Athena, how do I break the spell?" Alan asked curiously. "Look into your heart and you will find the way." said the spirit as she disappeared. "Look into my heart? I think I know the cure." said Alan as he quickly swam back to the palace to tell King Triton what he had found out.

Soon Alan returned to Attina's room where King Triton was watching over his oldest daughter. "Your majesty I believe I may have found away to break the spell over Attina." said Alan nervously. "How do you know how? Did you find Octa?" King Triton asked the gaurd who shook his head. "No sir, but I was visited by a spirit. Merfolk in my family can see spirits of those long gone in times of great need. The spirit I saw was former Queen Athena who told me how to break the spell. I don't know if you believe me or not sir but I want to try." said Alan nervously. King Triton looked into Alan's eyes and knew he wasn't lying so he allowed Alan to try his idea. "Thank you sir." said Alan as he swam over to Attina's bed, bent down and kissed Attina. As soon as he broke away Attina's eyes opened causing both Alan and King Triton to smile. But Attina's eyes widen as she noticed a dark figure out the window. "Father, Alan, Look out the window!" yelled Attina as she rushed to the window followed by King Triton and Alan to see Octa with Melody, Aqua, Coral, Sky, and Anna in her tentacules. "Put Them Down Now!" yelled King Triton as he swam over to the evil witch who had his grandchildren captive but Melody had a plan to free her and her cousins. "Aqua, Coral, Sky, remember how every tells you not to bite well this is an exemption so start biting!" yelled Melody as she started to bite Octa followed by Aqua, Coral and Sky. Octa screamed in pain as she let go of Melody and her cousins. King Triton then smirked as he used his triton to blast Octa to bits. Ariel, Adella, Arista, Alana, Eric, Kelp, Ice and Adam hurried over to their children to make sure they were okay which they were. That night King Triton held a royal ball in honor of Alan breaking the spell over Attina and his grandchildren's bravery.

The ball was held the next day and it was beautiful as the Catfish Club Band played all through the party. Soon the music started slowing down as everyone turned their eyes onto Attina and Alan who had stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes as Alan took Attina's hand. "Attina, when I first met you and our eyes met I knew I found the other half of my heart." said Alan as he took out a small black ringbox from a pouch tied to his waist. "Princess Attina would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Alan asked as he handed Attina a silver ring with a silver heart on it. "Oh Alan, of course i'll be your wife." said Attina as Alan smiled and put the ring on Attina's finger. Months later Attina and Alan were finally wed and now had some wonderful news for their friends and family. During the night of her and Alan's wedding Attina smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Everyone, Alan and I have an annoucement to make." said Attina when dinner had come to an end. "Alan and I are going to be parents soon." said Attina causing everyone to cheer. During the next couple of months Alan was nervous for his wife and their unborn child. He was so nervous that he tried to carry Attina everywhere she went until she told him not to. "Alan, the baby won't be here until a few more tides please calm down." said Attina as she put a hand on her husband's arm. "Alright Attina, i'll stop worring so much." said Alan causing Attina to smile as she looked at the statue of her parents in her mother's garden.


	13. Two Worlds

**I own Ned, Rose, Alisha and Abby while Disney owns The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty**

Chapter 13

Two Worlds

A few nights later Alan was woken up by an amused Adam who was holding Alan's blanket. "Adam, what's wrong and where's Attina?" Alan asked as he tiredly sat up. "Well right now Attina is in Shellby's office giving birth to your child." said Adam as Alan hurriedly got out of bed and swam as fast as he could straight to Shellby's office where King Triton along with Melody Eric, Kelp, Aqua, Ice, Coral, Sky, Urchin, Adam, and Anna were waiting for the birth of Attina's son or daughter while Ariel, Adella, Arista, Aquata, Andrina and Alana where helping Shellby with Attina. Alan couldn't help but cringe as he heard his wife screaming from behind the door. Finally Shellby opened the door with a big grin on her face. "Attina has a pair of surprises for everyone." said Shellby as she let the others into the room where Alan couldn't believe his eyes. Attina was holding two babies instead if one. "Hello everyone." said Attina smiling as Alan's world started to spin as he fell unconcious. Once Alan finally opened his eyes he found himself on a bed right next to an amused Attina. "Welcome back honey." said Attina smiling as she handed one of the twins to Alan. "Alan, I would like you to meet Abby Bella Triton which is the little one you are holding and Alisha Kim Triton which is the one I am holding." said Attina as Alan gently held Abby. Abby had light brown hair, dark green eyes, an orange seashell bra, a green tail and a golden crown on her head while Alisha had dark brown hair, grey eyes, a light green seashell bra, an orange tail and a golden crown on her head as well. "Attina, why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" King Triton asked his oldest daughter in shock. "I wanted it to be a surprise." said Attina smiling as Coral, Aqua, Sky and Anna swam over to their newest cousins with Melody right behind them. "Hello Abby and Alisha." said Melody smiling as Aqua smiled as well. "Hiya i'm Aqua." said Aqua smiling. "Hi." said Sky while Coral looked at Ice confused. "There's two of them." said Coral as she looked at her dad for answers. "That's right their twins like you and Sky." said Ice causing Coral and Sky to smile.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the new mom and her twins to get some sleep." said Shellby causing everyone to head to their rooms after wishing Attina and her twins a good night rest. All except for Ariel who snuck out of the castle and headed straight to the surface where Grimsby was waiting. "Is everything ready?" Ariel asked as soon as she reached the surface where Grimsby was waiting. "Yes ma'am and Carlotta even doubled the baby things is Miss Attina's room." said Grimsby as Ariel smiled. "Thank you so much Grimsby and thank the others for me too. Eric is going to be so surprise." said Ariel as she hugged her husband's father figure and then dived back into the sea and swam back to the castle. "And just where have you been" a familiar voice asked Ariel as she swam into her and Eric's room thinking he was still asleep. "No where." Ariel said shyly as Eric chuckled from their bed. "Funny, Attina told me that's the samething you used to tell your father after your trips to the surface." said Eric as he cocked an eyebrow at his wife who tried not to look guilty. "I have no idea what you are talking about." said Ariel as she began to brush her hair in front of her vanity before joining Eric in bed. "Yeah right." said Eric as he began to tickle his very ticklish wife. "Eric...Eric... Please...Stop...Please...Stop.." wheezed Ariel as she tried to speak to her husband inbetween fits of laughter. "Will you tell me where you were?" Eric asked as he paused his tickling. "Yes, yes, just please no more tickling." said Ariel as she finally calmed down. "So where were you?" Eric asked curiously. "I was on the surface talking to Grimsby." said Ariel as she curled up next to her husband and went to sleep leaving Eric to wonder what his wife was planning.

The next morning at breakfast Ariel tapped her spoon on to her bowl to get everyone's attention. "Well for the past two nights I have been going to the surface to talk to Grimsby about planning another trip to the surface since it has been so long since we have been up there and I was wondering if we could all travel to the surface and spend time on land again." said Ariel as she looked at her family who had agreed that going to the surface would be a good idea. So that afternoon King Triton and his family rose to the surface as he turned them all into humans. At first walking was abit hard for the merfolk turned human but then they soon headed to the castle where Carlotta was waiting. "Welcome home everyone." said Carlotta smiling as she ushered the group into the castle. As they were being led Adella introduced Carlotta and Grimsby to Kelp, Ice, Adam, Alan, Aqua, Sky, Coral, Anna, Alisha and Abby. Carlotta thought the kids were cute and was happy that Adella, Arista, Aquata and Attina had found their true loves and have even introduced them to her daughter Carlena who had dark eyes and black hair like her mother and was about 3 years younger then Melody. Carlena curtsyed as soon as she walked into the room. "Hello your majesties." said Carlena nervously. "Hello Carlena, how are you?" Ariel asked the nervous girl. "I am well your majesty." said Carlena who then told to call them all by their first names except for King Triton. "Yes your..I mean Ariel." said Carlena blushingly. A few hours later Melody was in her room brushing her hair when Grimsby knocked on the door. "Melody, there is someone here waiting for you." said Grimsby as a teen about the same age as Melody walked into the room wearing a pink and blue strapless dress with long sleaves, dark golden hair and violet eyes as she walked into the main room. "Rose? Is that you?" Melody asked as she got up to hug her friend. "It sure is." said Rose smiling. "So Melody could please tell me where in the world you and your family has been these past few years?" Rose asked curiously. "We've been living in Atlantic." said Melody as she touched her necklace. "Really? What's it like?" Rose asked curiously causing Melody to smile. "It's so cool and I've been learning all about what Mother was like when she was growing up." said Melody happily as she opened her locket.

"Does Atlantica really look like that?" Rose asked curiously. "Yep, I even got to meet Grandfather's friend King Augustus from the next kingdom of Olympia." said Melody as told Rose all about her adventures under the sea. "So Rose, what have you been up too? Still crushing on Rice?" Melody asked causing her friend to blush. "Melody! If you must know Rice and I are betrothed." said Rose causing Melody to squeel. "That's great Rose." said Melody happily. "Thanks although I wish Aunt Flora and Aunt Merryweather would stop fighting over the color of mom's and my dresses. I was lucky enough to escape before they ended up turning me pink and blue too." said Rose causing Melody to giggle. "So Rose, do you want to meet my cousins?" Melody asked causing Rose to nod. "Of course Melody." said Rose as her friend led her to the library where Kelp was helping Aqua with her reading. "Hello Uncle Kelp and Aqua." said Melody happily as she and Rose sat down on the couch. "Hello Melody, who's your friend?" Kelp asked as Aqua had stopped reading in order to see her cousin and her cousin's friend. "Uncle Kelp, this is one of my friends Princess Rose, Rose I would like you to meet my Uncle Kelp and my cousin Aqua." said Melody as she introduced her friend to her uncle and cousin. "It's to meet you sir." said Rose as she curstyed. "It's nice to meet you as well Rose." said Kelp as Aqua looked shyly at Rose. "Hi." said Aqua and then hid her face into her dad's shoulder. "Sir, I thought all merfolk had tails like the ones in Melody's locket?" Rose asked curiously as Melody began to help her cousin with her spelling. "We usually do but King Triton used his trident to turn us human for a while so we could travel on land." said Kelp as a small pink dot flew into the room and turned into a woman wearing a pink triangle shaped hat on her head and wore a pink matching dress with a long golden wand in her hand right next to Kelp.

"Hello Aunt Flora." said Rose happily. "Hello Rose, Hello Melody and who are you?" Flora asked as she looked at Rose, Melody and then Kelp. "Hello Flora, this is my Uncle Kelp and cousin Aqua, Uncle Kelp, Aqua, I would like you both to meet Rose's Aunt Flora, the good fairy." said Melody as she introduced her uncle and cousin to Flora. "It's nice to meet you both. Rose, your parents want to know if you were coming home for dinner or having dinner with Melody and her family?" said and asked Flora as she looked at Kelp and then at Rose. "Well if it's okay with Melody's parents I wanted to eat dinner with them tonight." Rose told Flora who nodded. "I can go ask Ariel and Eric if you can watch Aqua Melody." said Kelp as Melody agreed. So after Kelp and Flora had left the room Melody and Rose began to help Aqua with her reading and Rose told Melody and Aqua about how Queen Aurora and King Phillip met, fell in love and how Phillip defeated an evil witch in order to save Aurora. "What happened to your Aunt's cottage?" Melody whispered as Aqua had fallen asleep. "They still have it. We go there every summer." said Rose softly. Meanwhile Alana was sitting on the beach with Ariel and Eric telling Eric more stories from her and her sister's childhood which involved Ariel getting into all sorts of mischeif when an unfamiliar man came running up to Ariel and Eric grinning. "I see you two have finally come out from hiding." joked the man as he hugged Ariel and Eric confusing Alana. "It's good to see you too Ned." said Ariel smiling as Eric agreed with her with a grin on his face. "Alana, this is Eric's childhood friend Ned, Ned this is my older sister Alana." said Ariel causing Ned to bow as Alana curtsyed. "It's nice to meet you." said Alana and Ned at the same time causing them both to blush. "So Alana, you're a mermaid too?" Ned asked curiously as Alana nodded. "I sure am but father turns my family and I into humans so that we could spend some time on land." said Alana happily. Soon Alana and Ned began to walk along the beach chatting about Atlantica and Ned's life on land while Ariel and Eric watched happily. "So you can talk to fish just like Ariel? That is amazing." said Ned causing Alana to blush.


	14. Upendi

**Disney owns The Disney Princesses! I own Ned, and Alisa.**

Chapter 14

Upendi

"Thanks, do you eat fish?" Alana asked causing Ned to shake his head violently. "Nope, I would never eat such wonderful creatures." said Ned causing Alana to smile. "Now it's my turn Alana, do you like music?" Ned asked as Alana nodded happily. "I love music." said Alana happily. As they continued walking Alana asked Ned about life on land and Ned asked Alana about life under the sea. "What was growing up like in Alantica?" Ned asked curiously causing Alana to sigh. "It was really strict after our mom died when we younger until Ariel reminded father that music which he had banned after our mother's death helps us remember our mom." said Alana sadly. "I'm sorry about your mom." said Ned knowing what it was like to lose his mom at such a young age. "Thank you." said Alana smiling alittle. Soon dinner came and everyone was eating chicken patties except for Rose who had salad. As they ate Alana never took her eyes off of Ned who was telling them all about the adventures he and Eric had went on when they were kids but as he spoke he never once took his eyes off Alana. Everyone in the room could tell that there could be another wedding of the land and the sea in the future. After dinner Aurora came to pick up her daughter and was thrilled to see Ariel again. "Hello Ariel, it's good to see you again." said Aurora as she and Ariel quickly hugged as Melody and Rose walked over to Aurora's carrage. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." said Aurora knowing how much of a handful both Melody and Rose were. "Oh no, she was no problem at all." said Ariel as Rose and Aurora entered their carrage and returned to their kingdom. Shortly after Rose left Ned began to leave as well. "I hate to leave so soon but it's getting late." said Ned as he bid his friends good-bye and kissed Alana on the cheek before hopping on his horse and heading home leaving the poor princess blushing all night long. Meanwhile a creature was watching Ariel and Eric's castle from a pool of water on a small island. "I will have my revenge soon Ariel." said the creature as it glared at the image of Ariel who was telling her daughter good night. The creature then dived into the sea to prepare for a plan to destory King Triton's youngest daughter and everything she held dear.

The next morning Melody was the first one up so she decided to take a morning swim. After putting on a plain pink dress Melody snuck out of her room, past her parent's room and was just about to head out the main doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "And where do you think you are going this morning?" King Triton asked his oldest granddaughter who looked bashful at being caught. "Oh hi Grandfather, I was just going to take a swim." said Melody as she looked at King Triton. "Does your mother know where you are going?" King Triton asked as Melody shook her head. "Mother's not up yet. But Grandfather, I'm sure mother won't mind if you went with me." said Melody as she tried to convince her grandfather to let her go. "Well let's see if your right." said King Triton as he took Melody to her parent's room. Meanwhile Ariel was sitting infront of her vanity brushing her long red hair getting ready for the day ahead when she heard someone knocking on her door. After making sure Eric was still sleeping she snuck to the bedroom door and opened it revealing her father and daughter. "Hey daddy, hey Melody. Good morning." whispered Ariel as she snuck out of the room and gently shut the door careful not to wake up Eric. "Good morning Mother." said Melody smiling as King Triton also wished Ariel a good morning. "Mom, can I go swimming?" Melody asked looking up at Ariel grinning. "Sure as long as your grandfather goes with you." said Ariel causing Melody to smile as she thanked her mom while King Triton nodded and followed Melody to the main doors while Ariel headed back to her room. As soon as Melody arrived at the beach she smiled as she breathed in the sea air. She just loved the smell of the sea in the morning. "Isn't wonderful grandfather?" Melody asked as she walked into the water. "It sure is." said King Triton causing Melody to grin as she jumped into the water, surfaced and then splashed King Triton who laughed causing her to laugh as well as they played in the water. As they played Melody noticed a carrage pull up to the gate causing to her eyes to widen. A man wearing a white shirt, black pants with a purple belt and black boots then got out of the carrage then got out of the carrage and began to head to the beach causing Melody's eyes to widen. "Uncle Ned!" shouted Melody as she ran over to the man and hugged him getting him wet.

"Hey little fish, enjoying a morning swim I see." said Ned smiled as he hugged his adoptive niece. "And good morning to you too your majesty." said Ned as he bowed in front of King Triton after letting go of Melody. "Good morning Ned." said King Triton after telling Ned that he didn't have to bow. "Little fish, are your parents up yet?" Ned asked curiously as Melody jumped back into the water. "Mom is, dad is still sleeping." said Melody right before she dived into the water not seeing Ned smirk. Ned then headed straight to Ariel and Eric's room where he found Ariel still brushing her hair but did not see his old friend. "Ariel, where's Eric? I thought he was still sleep?" Ned asked as Ariel tried her best to keep a straight face. Suddenly Eric jumped out from behind the window curtains scaring the living daylights out of Ned causing Ariel and Eric to laugh like crazy. "Very funny you two." said Ned as he shook his head. Soon everyone in the castle was wide awake and in the dinning room for breakfast and just like yesterday Alana and Ned couldn't take their eyes off each other. After breakfast Eric suggested that Ned take Alana on a boatride which Alana agreed to causing Ned to smile as he led Alana to the docks. Meanwhile Melody was helping Attina with Abby and Alisha when she looked at her aunt curiously. "Aunt Attina, what happened after dad killed Ursala?" Melody asked curiously after they had layed the twins down for a nap. "Well at the time I was 22 when your mother made the deal with the evil sea witch and your aunts and I had just been called to the throne room where Urchin, Sabastian and Flounder were waiting along with your grandfather. Sabastian then told us everything that had happened between Ariel, Eric and Ursala. Your grandfather then told us that Ursala was killed by your father which proved to your grandfather that not all humans were evil. He then told us that he gave your parents his blessing to get married." said Attina as she sat down on a nearby rocking chair. "We were all shocked by the news but we were also very excited that out baby sister was getting married and knew we would miss her alot." said Attina smiling as she remembered Ariel and Eric's wedding.

Two weeks later King Triton decided it was time to return to Atlantica but Alana couldn't bear to leave Ned behind on land and poor Ned was heartbroken that his true love was leaving so Alana begged her father to turn Ned into a merman. "You really like this boy don't you?" King Triton asked Alana who was smiling. "Oh daddy, I love him." said Alana as her and her father walked over to the water with a heartbroken Ned following them to say good-bye. "Alright Alana, Ned may join us merfolk." said King Triton as Alana hugged him greatfully and ran over to Ned. "Ned, Ned, guess what!" Alana said as she finally caught up to Ned. "What has gotten you so jumpy?" Ned asked curiously. "Father said that you can come with us to Atlantica." said Alana making Ned's eyes widen in shock. "You're not pulling my leg are you?" Ned asked hoping that Alana wasn't joking. "I would never hurt you." said Alana shocked that Ned would asked such a thing causing him to laugh. "Alana, it was just an expression." said Ned after he calmed down. "Oh." said Alana as she went to stand next to her sisters with Ned right behind her. Soon everyone was turned into merfolk thanks to King Triton and headed to Atlantica but Ned was having abit of trouble with his purple tail until Alana helped him. A few weeks later Alana and Ned were sitting in Athena's Garden where Alana was telling Ned about the different plants when Ned sighed and took Alana's hand. "Alana, I love you as much as the sea is wide. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" Ned asked as he helded out a silver ring with a silver star on it.

"Oh Ned, of course i'll marry you." said Alana happily as he slipped the ring on her finger. Two months later Alana and Ned married in Athena's Garden in front of the statue of King Triton and Queen Athena. That night Alana blushed as she and Ned got everyone's attention for some very exciting news. "Everyone, Ned and I are going to have a baby." said a grinning Alana as Ned smiled as well causing everyone in the dinning room to clap at the good news and wish Alana and Ned congraduations. "One morning Ned awoke to find Alan in front of his bed just a grinning. "Come on Ned, it's time for you to meet your new baby." said Alan smiling as a shocked Ned quickly swam out of bed and straight to Shellby's office where he found the rest of the royal family waiting for news on the newest grandchild. Finally after what seemed like hours Shellby opened the door letting them inside where Alana was resting with a little bundle in her arms. "Hello honey." said Alana as Ned swam over to his wife and newborn child nervously followed by the others. "I would like you all to meet Alisa Rose Triton." said Alana smiling as little Alisa looked around the room in awe. Alisa had light brown hair in curls like her mother's, light blue eyes, a light purple bra, a purple tail and a small pink crown on her head. Ned was in awe at the sight of his newborn daughter and couldn't believe how small she looked. As soon as Alana began to yawn Shellby quickly shooed everyone out of her office saying Alana and Alisa needed to rest. Night soon fell and Melody once again had another strange dream.

+Dream+

Darkness was the only thing Melody could see as she heard screams of terror through out the air. She shivered as she swam through the darkness hoping to find even a glimps of light. Finally she found what looked like 11 slabs with 11 familiar looking woman on it. Each woman was glowing a different color causing Melody to gasp as she reconized them. Queen Snow White glowing purple, Queen Cinderella glowing orange, Queen Aurora glowing white, her mother glowing red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, Queen Belle glowing yellow, Queen Jasmine glowing a golden color, Queen Pocahontas glowing black, Lady Mulan glowing red, Queen Tiana glowing dark green, Queen Rapunzel glowing green, and Queen Merida was glowing brown. "Mom! Mom!" yelled Melody as she tried to wake up her mother but no sound came out of her mouth.


	15. Can you feel the love tonight?

**I own Alex, Robin and Rose**

Chapter 15

Can you feel the love tonight?

The next morning after breakfast Ariel and Melody along with Tip and Dash went to explore the sunken ships. "Wow mom, look at this place." said an awed Melody as she looked around the wreckage after they had arrived. ~This place hasn't changed one bit.~ thought Ariel as she remembered all the times she and Flounder used to come there looking for treasures. "Now Melody, Tip and Dash, I want you three to stay by me at all times while we're here." Ariel sternly told Melody, Tip and Dash. "Only I know how to get in and out of these ships and only I know how to get passed the sharks." continued Ariel as she looked at Melody, Tip and Dash. "Yes mother." said Melody while Dash paled and Tip agreed with Melody. "Sh..sh..sharks?" Dash asked frightenly. "Don't worry Dash, mother will protect us." said Melody as she tried to calm her friend down. "Melody's right Dash." soothed Ariel. After they were done looking through the ships they decided to head back to Atlantica. But unknown to them they were being watched by a pair of black eyes from the shadows. "Have fun while you can Ariel." growled the owner of the black eyes. Meanwhile Andrina was swimming around the market place and everywhere she looked some mermaid or merman was trying to sell her something she didn't need. "Fin Cream, Fin Cream for sell! Only 10 clams!" yelled one merman from a stand that had a bunch of tall bottles on it. "Ma'am would you like to by some scale polish?" a mermaid asked as she swam up to Andrina who politely declined. But just as she swam past she ended up bumping into a merman with short brown hair, blue eyes and a blue tail. "Sorry miss, I didn't.. Drina is that you?" the merman asked her. "Alex?" Andrina asked as she looked into the merman's deep blue eyes. "Wow Drina, I can't believe it's you." said Alex in shock. "I can't believe it either. I haven't seen you since we were 6." said Andrina also in shock.

Andrina and Alex then went to a nearby bench so that they could catch up. "I remember the last time I saw you Drina, it was the day Queen Athena was killed." said Alex sadly as they remembered that day.

+Flashback+

After making sure his children were safe King Triton sadly returned to the surface to gather his wife's body so that he and their children could say good-bye. As each merfolk came to pay their respects to their King and Princesses one young merboy swam over to young Princess Andrina who still had tears in her eyes. "Drina, i'm sorry about your mom." said 6 year old Alex as he hugged his best friend who sniffled as she hugged him back. "Thank you Alex." said Andrina as she cried in her best friend's arms.

+Flashback over+

"That was also the day that my parents forced me to move to Olympia but I promised myself that I would return to Atlantica when I was older so I could see my best friend again." said Alex causing Andrina to smile as she caught Alex up on everything that had happened in Atlantica including how Ariel met Eric. Meanwhile Melody was on the surface talking to her friends Rose and Robin who had come to visit. "Wow, Melody you're tail is beautiful." said Rose as Robin nodded too shocked to say anything. "Thanks, what do you think Robin?" Melody asked her oldest friend and secret crush. "I..I..I think you pretty, I mean I think you look pretty." said an embarrassed Robin causing Melody to blush. "Really?" Melody asked curiously. "Really." said Robin making Melody smile and then splash Robin and Rose with her tail. "Hey no fair." laughed Rose as she and Robin began to splash Melody starting a splash fight between the friends. Once the splash fight was over Melody told her friends about Alana's new baby and as they talked they heard footsteps causing Robin and Rose to turn around to see Robin's father King Ferdinand and King Phillip. "Hello your majesties." said Melody as Robin and Rose hugged their fathers.

"Hello Princess Melody." said King Ferdinand and King Phillip as they both bowed in front of Melody after they let go of Robin and Rose respectively. "Robin, it's time to head home." said King Ferdinand as he and King Phillip rose. "It's time for you to leave as well Rose." said King Phillip causing Rose and Robin to sigh and say good-bye to their friend along with the kings. After Melody said good-bye she dived into the ocean and swam back to the palace and straight to the dinning room where lunch was being served. "Hello Shellba, what is for lunch today?" King Triton asked as the turtle put a covered plate in front of everyone. "Today I made Low-Salt Coral Blossom Stew." said Shellba causing Andrina to smile as she uncovered her plate and began to eat her favorite food. When lunch was over Andrina headed to her room which she now had to her self since Melody was given her own room while Attina, Alana, Arista, Aquata, Adella, and Ariel had rooms with their husbands Alan, Ned, Ice, Adam, Kelp and Eric. Andrina then sighed as she sat down on her vanity and untied the bun that held her hair in place causing it to flow down to her shoulders. She then looked into her mirror as she began to brush her hair. Suddenly she began to hear someone playing a guitar in front of the palace. "I wonder who that could be." said Andrina as she swam over to her window to see who it was. Andrina couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Alex playing a beautiful romantic melody on his guitar. "Drina, you look lovely with you hair down." said Alex as he swam over to Andrina after he finished his song. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Andrina asked trying not to blush. "Can't a merguy play a song for the mergirl he likes without the mergirl asking questions?" Alex teased causing Andrina's face to turn as red as Arista's tail.

As she blushed Andrina noticed that everyone in the courtyard was beginning to watch them causing her to blush even more. "Maybe you should come inside." said Andrina as she moved from her window so Alex could swim inside. "Maybe I will." said Alex smiling as he swam over to the palace doors while Andrina redid her hair. "Andrina, there is someone waiting for you in da throne room." said Sabastian as he swam into her room a few minutes later. "Thanks Sabastian." said Andrina happily as she swam out of her room and straight into the throne room where Alex was waiting. "Hello Drina." said Alex smiling as he took Andrina's hand and kissed it making her blush again as she looked into his eyes. "Drina, would you like to go to the Catfish Club with me tonight?" Alex asked causing Andrina to smile. "Of course Alex." said Andrina happily. Soon night came and Andrina had put a light pink hair decoration in her hair, had changed into her best sea shell bra, and then put on some light pink lipgloss while looking in the mirror. "Perfect." said Andrina smiling as she swam out of her room and into the dinning room. "Andrina, why are you all dressed up?" King Triton asked his only unmarried daughter who just smiled happily as she told her family what happened in the market place and how she now had a date for after dinner. As Andrina was finishing up the last bites of her favorite food Sea Daisy Stirfry Sabastian who had finished his dinner earlier swam into the room and over to Andrina with the news that her date was waiting for her in the Throne Room causing her to smile and swim straight there. "Hello Alex." said Andrina happily as Alex bowed and kissed her hand causing her to blush again. After saying good-bye to King Triton who had followed Andrina into the Throne Room the two old friends swam to The Catfish Club holding hands.

Meanwhile Arista and the other members of the Catfish Club Band were tuning their instruments when she noticed Andrina and Alex swim into the club. "Hey Andrina, Hey Alex!" said Arista happily as she swam over to her sister and Alex with her horn in her hands. "Hey Arista." said Andrina and Alex at the same time causing them to blush. Soon more merfolk began to arrive as the band began to play. Andrina was having a good time with Alex and was happily dancing with him when the band began to play a slow song. Andrina shyly smiled as Alex took her hand and led her around the dance floor until the song ended. Then Alex and Andrina headed to the surface to watch the sunset and then swam back to the palace where Alex kissed her good-night. Andrina sighed happily as she snuck into her room where she heard six mermaid clear their throats at the same time. "How was it?" Attina asked curiously as she and her sisters swam toward Andrina. "Did he kiss you?" Alana asked curiously. "Was it romantic?" Adella asked curiously. "Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Aquata asked curiously. "What did the two of you do after you both left the club?" Arista asked curiously. "Does he love you?" Ariel asked curiously. Andrina just smiled as she answered her sister's questions. "Good, Yes, Yes, No, Watched the sun set on land and I don't know." said Aquata happily. The next morning when Andrina woke up she smiled as she found a sea flower on her vanity and began to think about the night before with Alex. Andrina was humming happily as she swam straight to the dinning room where round 2 of the questions began and was quickly stopped by King Triton. "Melody, are you okay? You've barely touched your breakfast?" Ariel asked her daughter curiously and worringly. "I'm fine mother." said Melody as she took a bite of her food. The truth was that Melody was nervous about her up-coming 16th birthday.


	16. Reflection

**I own Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn, and Elena. Disney owns The Disney Princesses**

Chapter 16

Reflection

"So Melody are you excited that you're going to be turning 16 soon?" Andrina asked her niece curiously causing Melody to sigh. "I guess." shrugged Melody as she took another bite of her breakfast. "So Melody, found anyone you like on the land or in the sea?" Adella asked causing Melody's face to turn as red as Arista's tail. "Adella, you're making the poor girl blush." said Aquata while Melody just pushed her plate away. "Grandfather, could I please be excused?" Melody asked King Triton curiously. "Sure Melody." said King Triton who was abit concerned for his oldest granddaughter as he watched her swim out of the palace. Melody sighed as she swam up to the surface and then climbed onto the same rock her mother once sat on when she was a teen. ~Why do I have to be turning 16 next week.~ thought Melody as she sighed sadly. Suddenly Attina surfaced and looked at her niece. "Are you sure your okay? You swam out of the dinning room pretty fast after Adella asked you that question." said Attina causing Melody to sigh once again. "I'm fine." said Melody not sounding fine at all. "How about I tell you a story to calm your nerves then." said Attina causing Melody to perk up abit. "Alright." said Melody as she turned to face her aunt. Melody just loved to hear stories from her aunts especially from Attina. So Attina smiled as she told her niece about how Ariel was nervous before Melody was born and how she was afraid that Melody would be born with fins instead of feet. "So mom was nervous that I would be born with fins instead of feet?" Melody asked as Attina nodded. "So Melody, can you tell me why you are so nervous?" Attina asked causing Melody to sigh. "Well mom got married when she was 16 and I'm afraid that everyone will try to set me up with every prince and duke's son on the land and in the sea but there is only one prince I do like." said Melody blushing. "Oh and who is the lucky prince?" Attina asked causing Melody to blush even harder. "It's Robin." said Melody who's face had turned as red as Arista's tail. "Robin, as is the son of Queen Snow White and King Ferninand?" Attina asked Melody who turned even redder and nodded. "Don't worry about it Melody. I'm sure no one will try to set you up with anyone." said Attina. "Are you sure?" Melody asked curiously. "I'm possitve." said Attina causing Melody to smile.

Meanwhile Aquata was in her room resting after swimming with her friends the dolphins when Sabastian swam into the room with a note for Andrina. Andrina then thanked him and began to read the parchment.

Dear Drina,

Put on your best shells and your best pearls and meet me in the ballroom.

Love,

Alex.

Andrina smiled as she put the note on her vanity and began to get ready. Soon she was wearing her best shells, hair decoration, pearls and her favorite lavender pearl necklace. "Perfect." said Andrina happily before she swam to the ballroom where Alex was waiting. When she got there she saw Sabastian conducting a beautiful melody being played by The Catfish Club Band while Alex was holding out his hand for her. Andrina just blushed as she took his hand and then they began to dance to the soft sounds of the music. Once the music stopped Alex took Andrina to Athena's Garden where they ate a picnic for lunch. As they ate their lunch they ended up eating the same sea noodle and kissed causing them both to blush as they broke away. ~Wow.~ thought Andrina and Alex at the same time as they continued their date.

Soon it was only three days before Melody's 16th birthday and King Triton turned Ariel, Eric and Melody back into humans so that they could things things ready for the party. After changing into a new pink dress Melody looked into her mirror in order to brush her long black hair and noticed that she wasn't the same akward 12 year old girl she once was. To Melody it felt like it was just yesterday that she found out she was part mermaid. Soon it was the day of Melody's 16th birthday and Grimsby was standing next to the next of the steps where he would annouce the guests while Sabastian would conduct the Catfish Club Band. Finally it was time as the guests began to arrive. "Annoucing Queen Snow White, King Ferdinand and Prince Robin." said Grimsby as Snow White, King Ferdinand and Prince Robin walked down the stairs that led to the beach and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Cinderella, King Charming and Princess Crystal." annouced Grimsby as Cinderella, King Charming and Crystal walked down the stairs and over the the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Aurora, King Phillip, Prince Brair and Princess Rose." annouced Grimsby as Aurora, Phillip, Brair and Rose walked down the steps and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Former King Maurice, Queen Belle, King Adam and Prince Rice." annouced Grimsby as Maurice, Belle, Adam and Rice walked down the stairs and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Sultanna Jasmine, Sultan Aladdin, Prince Altan and Princess Cassie." annouced Grimsby as Jasmine, Aladdin, Altan and Cassie walked down the steps and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Chiefess Pocahonatas, Chief John Smith and Princess Kaya." annouced Grimsby as Pocahontas, John Smith and Kaya walked down the steps and over to the dancing area with Pocahontas and Kaya looking around in wonder.

"Annoucing Lady Li Mulan, General Li Shang and Blossom." said Grimsby as Mulan, Shang and Blossom walked down the stairs and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Tiana. King Naveen and Prince R.J." annouced Grimsby as Tiana, Naveen and R.J. walked down the stairs and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene and Prince Flynn." annouced Grimsby as Rapunzel, Eugene and Flynn walked down the stairs and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Merida, Lord Young MacGuffin and Princess Elena." annouced Grimsby as Merida, Young MacGuffin and Elena walked down the stairs and over to the dancing area. "Annoucing Queen Kida, and King Milo." annouced Grimsby as Kida and Milo walked down the steps and over to the dancing area. Suddenly the music began to change as Melody appeared at the top of the stairs. "Annoucing her royal highness Princess Melody." said Grimsby as Melody calmly made her way down the stairs wearing a pink dress with a red sash, pink heels and had a pink hair tie in her hair, where her friends and family wished her a happy birthday. The music then changed again signaling for the dancing to start as all the couples both on land and in the sea began to dance. The first person to ask Melody to dance was Prince Flynn who keep stepping on her feet the whole time because he kept wanting to dance faster. Next was R.J. who kept boring her with facts about frogs. Alton was next but the poor boy kept stepping on her feet as well. Melody was thankful that her cousin Rice was a good dancer giving her poor feet a rest from being stepped on. Then it was Brair's turn but he kept going on and on about how beautiful Cassi looked. "Melody, can I have this dance?" Robin asked as he held out his hand for Melody causing her to blush as she took it. Ariel and Snow White couldn't help but smile as they watched Robin gracefully lead Melody around the dance floor happily.

Time soon came for Melody to open her gifts and one by one her friends lined up to give them to her. First was Queen Kida who gave Melody a pink skirt and top which was the highest fashion in Atlantis. Next was Princess Elena who gave Melody a bow and arrow set. Prince Flynn was next with a new dress in shades of pink. Then Prince R.J. gave Melody was another dress which was the highest fashion from New Orleans. Blossom was next with a new dress from China. Then Kaya gave Melody a new dress from the New World. Prince Alton and Princess Cassie were next with a outfit from Agrabah for Melody. The next gift she received was a book about marine life from her cousin Prince Rice as well as a new ball gown. Then Prince Brair and Princess Rose gave Melody a simple pink dress along with a new tiara. Princess Crystal also gave Melody a new gown with a new hair deceration and crystal shoes. "I hope you like it." said Prince Robin nervously as Melody unwrapped a simple pink ribbon. "I love it." said Melody smiling as she took her hair down and put the ribbon in it. From her aunts and uncle Melody received: a fossel necklace, a pink hand mirror with an M on it, a pink violin, a diary with a pink cover and an M on it, the band playing "Here on the land and the sea", a pair of pink shells, a pink shelled music box from her parents and a special pink pearl necklace from King Triton with instructions to only wear them for special occasions.

Soon after a quick swim in swim suits provided by Genie the kids were called back to the beach for cake but just before Cheif Louis could put the cake on the table he took one look at a certain red crab and grabbed his knife. "Death to ze crab!" yelled Cheif Louis as he dropped the trey onto the table and began to chase the poor crab all around the beach. Guests ran right and left trying to get out of the way of the poor crab and the crazy cheif. Finally Sabastian led Louis back to the cake where he swerved to the left avoiding the cake but Cheif Louis wasn't so lucky and hit the table causing the cake to fall all over poor Melody. The poor teen was so embaressed that she ran back into the castle and straight to her room. "Louis!" yelled Carlotta as she grabbed her husband by the ear and began to drag him away from the beach while Ariel sighed sadly. "Aunt Ariel, can we go talk to Melody?" Rice asked as he and his friends walked over to Ariel.


	17. Nothing in the world quite like a friend

**I own Roxanna while Disney owns Disney Princesses.**

Chapter 17

Nothing in the world quite like a friend

"You all could try but Melody's locked her door by now." said Ariel worringly before she went to help clean up the party. Cassie just smirked as Altan whistled causing Carpet to fly over to them. Meanwhile Melody was on her bed listening to her locket which always calmed her down when she was sad. As the music played Melody heard someone knocking on her window causing her to close her locket and walk over to her window to see her friends on Carpet. "What in the 7 seas?" Melody asked as she opened her window and walked onto her balcony. "Can we come in?" Rice asked causing Melody to smile as she helped her friends into her room. "Melody, are you okay?" Elena asked worringly causing Melody to sigh as she sat down on her bed followed by her friends. "I'm just so embarressed." said Melody as she tried to brush the last bit of crumbs from her hair. "I know what will cheer you up, why don't each of us tell you one of our most embaressing stories." said Kaya as the others nodded. "Alright." said Melody softly. "Alright, I suppose I will go first. My Grandmother thought that it would be a good idea to have another contest like the one she had for my mum unfortunetly it didn't turn out the way Grandmother wanted but mum and I had a good laugh." began Elena.

+Flashback+

Queen Merida just shook her head as she watched her 15 year old daughter Elena be put in the same dress she was once forced to wear. "You look so much like your mother Elena." said a beaming former Queen Elinor as she had her granddaughter turn in a circle. Soon it was time for the games and Elena was forced to sit next to her father Lord Young MacGuffin while Merida annouced the three teens who were trying to win Elena's hand in marrage. "Now Elena will choose the game that will decide her suitor." said Merida as Elena stood up slowly and annouced Archery would be the game but the three suitors weren't very good. The first suitor's arrow ended up 5 feet away from the target while the second suitor's arrow ended up flying though the air and almost hitting Harris who caught it just in time and the last suitor's arrow wizzed through the air and ended up pinning Elena's dress to her chair. Lord Young MacGuffin tried to free his daughter but he ended up ripping her sleave off. He then tried to throw the arrow back to the third suitor but he ducked and the arrow flew all around the feild hitting everything and anything until Merida caught it. But the damage was already done. Elena's dress was ruined along with the whole Highland Games. Elena was so embaressed that she took off to her room with Merida right behind her. "Elena, wait!" yelled Merida causing Elena to turn around. "Mum, that was so embarressin. My dress was ruined and I didn't even get to do what you did during the last Highland Games when you had to choose a suitor." said Elena as she looked down at her now ruined dress. Merida just shook her head as she took a look at the dress.

+Flashback over+

"Mum then told me that I should look on the bright side of things and now Grandmother wouldn't be try'n to put me with anymore suitors." said Elena causing Melody to smile alittle bit. "Guess i'm next, well it all started on the night before my 15th birthday. Like every year on the night before and night of my mother's and my birthday my grandparents and parents lit candles which they put inside paper lanterns and then released them into the sky in celebration but last year let's just say I learned that Pascal should stay away from the paper lanturns." began Flynn.

+Flashback+

Fifteen year old Flynn couldn't wait to light the candles in the lanterns as he ran from the stables straight to the front doors of the palace where his parents were waiting along with his grandparents, Pascal and Maximus. "You are so much like your mother." teesed Eugene as he ruffled Flynn's hair after he quickly stopped in front of his parents. "Daaad!" groaned Flynn as he fixed his hair causing Rapunzal to chuckle. "Are you ready?" Rapunzal asked as Flynn nodded happily as Rapunzal and Eugene led their son to the balcony where a lantern waited. Flynn took a deep breath and with his parent's help he lit the lantern and then pushed it into the sky causing it to float high above and join the other lanterns but just as it reached the other lanterns it swerved right and then began to move farther and farther away from the lanterns shocking the royal family. Suddenly the lantern flew straight at Flynn who dodged but the candle in the lantern ended up falling out and landing on Flynn's shirt burning it. "AHHH!" yelled Flynn as he and Eugene tried to put the fire out while Rapunzel had gone after the rogue lantern. By the time Rapunzel had captured the lantern poor Flynn's shirt was nothing but ashes and he was so embarressed that he ran to his room with a worried Rapunzel right behind him after giving the lantern to Eugene.

+Flashback Over+

"When mom finally caught up to me I was hiding in my room making sure no one could come in. Mom knew I was embarressed so she told me my favorite story about how she and my dad met. When she finished the story I opened the door and she told me that even though the lantern ceremony didn't turn out the way it was suppose to it did turn out to be a ceremony that no one would forget and that we learned that Pascal should stay away from the lanterns." chuckled Flynn as Melody smiled abit more. "Well my story starts at Tiana's Palace and my friend Roxanna Le Bouff and I were waiting tables while Lou and the Firefly 5 were getting ready to play one of my favorite songs when three men came into the resturant from the Bayou." began R.J.

+Flashback+

Fifteen year old R.J. smiled as he placed a plate of beignets on one of the tables where Big Daddy La Bouff was waiting. "There you go, momma cooked them fresh this morning." said R.J. smiling. "Thank you R.J. and tell your momma that these are the best in New Orleans." said Big Daddy before he began to eat. "Sure will." said R.J. as he headed back to the kitchen followed by his best friend Roxanna after she had chatted for abit with her grandfather. "So R.J., what are you and your folks doing tonight? After all you only turn 15 once." said Roxanna as she helped R.J. load a few more plates of food onto the tray. "Well first we are going to see Grandma Endora and then all 4 of us are going to visit Mama Odie." said R.J. happily just as the two preteens heard the doors of the resturant bang open. "What in the Bayou?" R.J. asked as he and Roxanna ran from the kitchen to find three men with no shoes and carrying butterfly nets, rifles and traps walk into the resturant. "Can I help you three?" R.J. asked folding his arms. "We want frog legs!" yelled the three hunters causing R.J. to glare at them. "I'm sorry but we don't sell them here. Is there anything else you fellows want?" R.J. asked trying to be polite. "You're kiddin. What kind of place doesn't sell frog legs?" the more rounded hunter asked just as Louis walked into the room followed by his band making the hunter's eyes widen. "Gator!" yelled the hunters as they pointed their guns at Louis who eye's widen in fright. "Put those weapons down right now!" yelled Big Daddy as he began to stand up but in his anger he ended up tipping the table causing the rest of the beingets to go flying and hit R.J. in the face getting powered suger all over him causing the hunters and half the patrons to start laughing at him making him so embarressed that he ran out of the resturant and straight to the Bayou unknowingly turning into his frog form which was a slightly smaller version of Naveen's frog form. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hop along Jr, what brings you out to the Bayou this early?" Mama Odie asked as she bent down and picked up the upset R.J. who just sighed and told Mama Odie what happened.

+End Flashback+

"Mama Odie then told me that the patrons wern't being mean when they laughed at me. She told me that I had actually brightened up their day by looking as silly as I did. When I got back to the resturant I found my parents banning the hunters from the resturant." said R.J. causing Melody's smile to brighten alittle. "Alright as you all know when a girl gets to a certain age in my village she is dressed up and sent to the Dragon Lady I mean the Matchmaker to find her a husband. Most of the men in my village go see her as well. Well my mom and grandmother thought they would send me to the same Matchmaker that my mother went to when she was younger unfortunetly the Matchmaker took one look at me and goaned knowing that I was the daughter of Fa Mulan the only girl that ever set her on fire." began Blossom.

+Flashback+

Bending in a little row were five young woman waiting to see the Matchmaker or as some people called her the Dragon Lady. Finally she walked out of her house with a scroll in her hands. "Li Blossom." said the Matchmaker who began to pale at the words as Blossom stood up dressed in the same outfit her mother wore when she first met the Matchmaker.


	18. Honor to us all

**I own Kikoa, Kol and Mysta! Disney owns Disney Princesses.**

Chapter 18

Honor to us all

"Oh no! No way am I going to find a match for you. I am not going to have a repeat of what happened when I tried to find a match for Fa Mulan." shreaked the Matchmaker causing the other young women to start laughing at Blossom who began to scowl at the matchmaker and was close to losing her temper. "How that woman could land a match with General Li after dishonoring herself and her family by dressing like a man is beyond me." said the matchmaker causing Blossom to snap. "ENOUGH! My mother has more honor in her little finger then you do in your whole body. I will not stand here and listen to you dishonor my family." said Blossom as she ran from the village to her grandmother's home where she ran to the temple in tears for dishonoring her family by talking back to the matchmaker. "Whoa, Blossom? What are you doing here so soon? Thought you had a meeting with the matchmaker?" Mushu asked as he hopped down from his self and landed on Blossom's shoulder.

+Flashback over+

"When I finally calmed down I told Mushu what happened and he told me that the only one who was acting dishonorable was the matchmaker and the other young women for what they did and that when I hear others dishonor myself and my family that I should ignore them." said Blossom causing Melody to smile alittle bit more. "It all starting in my village last year when my friend Kikoa and I were visiting Grandmother Willow." began Kaya.

+Flashback+

Kaya smiled as she and her friend Kikoa were visiting Grandmother Willow who was telling them how Kaya's parents were reuniting for the 10th time since it was Kaya's favorite story. "And then John Smith and Pocahontas were married in this very spot as the settlers and the indians watched happily." finished Grandmother Willow happily. "Thank you for telling us the story again." said Kaya as she and Kikoa began to rise and return to the village. "It was my pleasure." said Grandmother Willow as she returned to her prone form just as the preteens headed out of sight. Meanwhile John Smith and Thomas were just returning to the village with the rest of the men after settling a disbute with the neighboring village. "Ah, good to be home." said John happily as he stopped the canoe at the shore just as the other men did the same behind him. "You've got that right." said Thomas as he got out of the canoe just in time for his wife Nakoma and John's wife Pocahontas to walked over to them and great them happily. "Father! You're back!" yelled Kaya as she ran over to her parents with Kikoa right behind her. "Hello Kaya." said John after Kaya had hugged him while Kikoa did the same to his father. Kaya was happy to have her father home as she followed her parents to their hut where Pocahontas had a special gift for her daughter. There Pocahontas gave Kaya her necklace which was the same one her mother had once worn. "Mother." said Kaya in shock. "Kaya, this necklace once belonged to my mother and was given to me by your grandfather along time ago. Now I want to give it to you so that you would be able to find your own path just as it helped me find mine." said Pocahontas as she put the necklace around Kaya's neck.

Kaya ran as fast as she could to her best friend to show him the necklace after leaving her parent's hut when she ended up running into Kol the younger brother of Kocoum who blamed the settlers for his brother's death and hated John Smith along with Kaya but he had no other place to go so he stayed in the village. "Oh sorry." said Kaya as she looked up at the tall indian. "You better be." growled Kol just as he noticed her necklace. "What's this?" Kol asked before he ripped the necklace off of her neck. "That's my necklace from my mother, give it back." said Kaya as Kol raised it above his head so she couldn't reach it. "This old thing is trash." said Kol as he threw it on the ground and stomped on it breaking it. "Now it's in the dirt where it belongs and so are you." laughed Kol as he took off running after pushing Kaya into the dirt ruinning her clothes and leaving her to cry over the destruction of her necklace. "Kaya? What happened?" Pocahontas asked as she ran over to her daughter after Flint had gone to get her after he saw Kaya in trouble.

+Flashback over+

"Mother was not happy when I told her what happened and she told me that sometime's embarressing things happen and that I mustn't let my embarressment control me after Father repaired the necklace with help from Uncle Thomas." said Kaya as she remembered that day that Kol was kicked out of the village.

"I guess Cassie and I are next. Well it all started the day.." began Altan.

"Grandfather Cassim and Iago were coming to see us on our birthday." Cassie finished.

+Agrabah, Sultan's Palace+

Jasmine sighed as she walked through the palace looking for her wayword daughter and son. "Genie! Have you seen Cassie and Altan?" Jasmine asked Genie who was getting the ballroom ready for the party. "Nope, but I can help you find them. Did you check Al's old place?" Genie asked after he made the rest of the decorations appear with a snap of his fingers as Jasmine shook her head. "Aladdin is looking there right now." said Jasmine just as the Sultan walked into the room followed by Raja. Meanwhile Cassie dressed in a brown cloak and Alton dressed in one of their dad's old outfits were walking though the market place heading to their dad's old hideout for a break from all of the festivites when Cassie felt someone tap her on the shoulder causing her to squeak as she and Alton who heard his sister, turned around and saw their father floating in the air on carpet dressed in his old clothes. "He-he hi dad." said Cassie and Altan nervously as they looked at Aladdin. "Hello you two, what are you two doing here and in your mother's and my old clothes when you both should be in the palace getting ready for the party?" Aladdin asked as he crossed his arms while Abu who was sitting on Aladdin's shoulder crossed his little arms as well. "We needed a break." said Cassie and Altan at the same time causing Aladdin to laugh at the tired looks on Cassie and Altan's faces. "That's why we're here but what about you dad?" Cassie and Altan asked Aladdin who looked sheepish. "Jasmine sent me to look for you both and well I needed a break as well. So here's what we'll do. We'll head to my old hideout for a while just until Genie shows up, alright?" Aladdin asked as Cassie and Altan nodded and hopped onto Carpet. As the three plus Abu flew threw the marketplace they noticed the people were running from what looked like a giant bug attacking the market place with a laughing young woman about the same age as Cassie and Altan sitting on it's back. "Looks like Mozenrath's daughter is causing trouble again. Think you kids can handle this while I go and get her mother?" Aladdin asked Cassie and Altan who nodded causing Aladdin to smile as he hopped off of Carpet and ran to his old childhood friend Sadira who was Mysta's mother. "Mysta! Leave the market place alone!" yelled Cassie and Altan as soon as Carpet flew them up to the young witch.

"Why should I do that? I'm having too much fun!" laughed Mysta once again causing Altan to glare at the young witch while Cassie nodded and jumped onto the bug to fight Mysta while Altan flew around the bug to herd it away from the market place just in time for it to turn to sand dropping both Mysta and Cassie on the ground. "Cassie, are you alright?" Altan asked as Carpet landed and he ran over to the to girls. "I'm fine just messy." said Cassie as she stood up just in time to see sand wrap around Mysta who was trying to break free. "Mysta! What in the desart sands has gotten into you? I have told you a hundred times not to act like your father used to and have you listened? No! Do you want to end up like your grandfather? I didn't think so. Now march back home to get ready for the party and no magic for a month!" yelled Sadira as she used her magic to send Mysta back to their home not seeing Mysta cast a silent spell on Cassie and Altan that would embarress them at the party.

+Flashback over+

"Turns out as soon as we were introduced at the party Mysta's spell turned my clothes into Cassie's and turned Cassie's clothes into our mom's old red outfit that she thought was destoryed when Jafar was turned into a genie." began Altan. "We were so emberressed that we ran to our room not knowing that Genie, Iago and Grandfather Cassim were right behind us while our parents were watching Aunt Sadira and Uncle Mozenrath scold Mysta." finished Cassie. "After Genie was able to removed the spell Iago tried to cheer us up but it didn't work until Grandfather Cassim told us that sometimes things don't go the way you expect it but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you want to do." said Cassie and Altan.

**In this story John Smith returned to The New World a month after being healed while Thomas had stayed in the New World to be close to Nakoma. According to the Disney Wika, Mozenrath was suppose to be revealed as Aladdin's brother in Aladdin and the King of Thieves but the VA for Mozenrath refused to reprise his role and the Disney People wanted to take attention from the tv show. So in this story Mozenrath and Aladdin are brothers.**


	19. I remember

**I own Gina while Disney owns Disney Princess**

Chapter 19

I Remember

Melody smiled alittle bit more causing her cousin to smile as well. "Well my story begins in the village where my mama lived before she met my papa. I tend to go there to escape palace life and had found out that before he died Gaston had had a daughter with one of the village women who had her sights set on me." began Rice.

+Flashback+

Fifteen year old Rice hummed as he read his favorite book which once belong to his mama as he walked though the village to visit his Grandpapa Maurice who still lived in the village. As he walked he ended up bumping to the one villager that he did not want to see. "Ricey!" screached a familiar voice causing Rice to fearfully look up from his book to see a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a peasent dress. "Bonjour Gina." said Rice as he closed his book and tried to get by Gina but she kept blocking him. "Gina, can I please get through?" Rice asked trying once again to get through but Gina just shook her head. "Ricey, why do you want to visit that crazy old man when you can spend time with yours truely?" Gina asked as she bat her eyes causing Rice to growl as he began to change into his beast form. "Your a, a, a monster!" yelled Gina causing Rice's eyes to widen as he ran straight to his Grandpapa's house in embarressment at having changed into his beast form thanks to Gina.

+Flashback over+

"Grandpapa Maurice found me in the stables that afternoon and told me that even though I was embarressed about what happened in town that I should remember bad things happen sometimes and sometimes good things happen and that I should look out for the good thing since the bad thing already happened." said Rice as Melody's smile began to get bigger. That night Ariel had gone into Melody's room to check on her. "Melody, are you alright?" Ariel asked as she tucked her daughter into bed. "I'll be fine mother, today just didn't work out like it was suppose to." said Melody sadly. "Oh Melody, i'm sure things will be better tomorrow. I do know one thing that could cheer you up. Before my mother died she used to sing my sisters and I to sleep with a special song. Prehaps that could help cheer you up." said Ariel as she began to sing.

Ariel: As the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high,

And so it goes,

Under a bright blue endless sky,

Waves try to measure,

The days that we treasure,

Wave hello,

And wave good-bye."

"Good night Melody." whispered Ariel as she silently walked out of her daughter's room and straight to her own.

Two days later King Triton brought Melody to an seahorse ranch where Melody would be given her first seahorse. As Melody looked around she noticed as grey seahorse glareing at everyone. "Hello, my name's Melody." said Melody as she slowly swam over to the seahorse but before she could get to him she was grabbed by the arm by the ranch owner. "Stay away from him. I just found him after losing him years ago." said the owner causing King Triton, Ariel and Eric to swim over to them making the owner let go of Melody. "Stormy?" Ariel asked the sea horse in shock causing him to nod his head and whinnie at his old friend causing King Triton to shake his head and sigh. "You will not be freeing that beast this time." growled the old merman as he tried to take Ariel's arm but was stopped by Eric who glared at him. "You will not lay a hand on my wife or my daughter." growled Eric as King Triton swam over to the old merman. "Mother, who's Stormy?" Melody asked as she swam over to her mom leaving Eric and King Triton to talk to the old merman. "Stormy was a seahorse that I met when I was 15. I tried to tame him to prove to my father and everyone else that Stormy was just misunderstood but he proved to be too wild for me then. I ended up getting hurt while he got free. Melody until I can figure out if Stormy is still too wild or if he is finally tame I don't want you to go near him unless your father, myself or your grandfather is with you. Is that understood?" Ariel asked as she looked her daughter straight in the eyes as Melody nodded. "Yes mother." said Melody knowing that she couldn't argue with her mother.

By the time the group had returned to the palace along with Stormy it was time for dinner but Melody was too excited to eat but managed to finished her food as fast as she could causing the others to shake their heads at how excited the teen was. "Woah squirt, what's got you in such a hurry?" Urchin asked his niece as Melody finished off the last bites of her dinner. "Grandfather and mother are going to teach father and I how to ride seahorses after dinner." said Melody excitedly. Soon King Triton and Ariel led Melody and Eric to the stables where all of the seahorses were kept along with Stormy who whinned as soon as he saw Ariel. "Hello Stormy." said Ariel soft so that she wouldn't spook him.

Melody loved riding with her family after dinner and soon her nightmares stopped coming until one night.

+Melody's Dream+

Melody tried to summon her courage as she swam through the dark waters looking for her parents until suddenly she saw glowing lights coming from an old rotten ship and went to take a look to see if her parents were there. But once she swam closer to the ship she found Queen Snow White glowing purple while holding Queen Cinderella's hand who was glowing orange and holding Queen Aurora's hand who was glowing white and holding her mother's hand who was glowing red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple and holding Queen Belle's hand who was glowing yellow and holding Queen Jasmine's hand who was glowing a golden color and holding Chiefess Pocahontas's hand who was glowing black and holding Lady Mulan's hand who was glowing red and holding Queen Tiana's hand who was glowing dark green and holding Queen Rapunzel's hand who was glowing green and holding Queen Merida's who was glowing brown and was holding Queen Snow White's hand forming a circle causing the strange lights to hit a strange creature that Melody couldn't make out. 'What is going on?' Melody thought as she looked around the room and noticed stone statues behind the queens. Melody couldn't believe her eyes as she swam over to the statues and found out that they weren't really statues but merfolk turned into statues and not just any merfolk but her and her friends. Robin with his eyes in fright frozen behind Queen Snow White, Crystal with her eyes filled with fear frozen behind Queen Cinderella, a frozen Brair with his father's sword and a frozen Rose with a similiar sword behind Queen Aurora, herself with a weapon in her hands frozen behind her mother, Rice in his beast form frozen behind Queen Belle, a frozen Altan with a sword in his hands and a frozen Cassie with a sword in her hands as well behind Queen Jasmine, Kaya with her weapon frozen behind Chiefess Pocahontas, Blossom in her mother's armor with her father's sword frozen behind Lady Mulan, R.J. in frog form frozen behind Queen Tiana, Flynn with a frying pan in his hand frozen behind Queen Rapunzel and Elena with her bow and arrow frozen behind Queen Merida.

+End of dream+

Melody woke up screaming and looked around the room worringly and decided to swim out of the room and the palace to calm her nerves. She ended up swiming to the stables where she found out that she wasn't the only one awake so late at night. "Mother?" Melody asked as she swam over to Ariel who was petting Stormy. "Melody? What are you doing up this late?" Ariel asked curiously as she stopped petting Stormy who shook his head. "Just felt like taking a swim, what about you?" Melody asked not wanting to tell her mother about the strange dream.


	20. Part of your world

**I own Queen Brigette while Disney owns Disney Princesses. Belle and Eric are siblings in this story.**

Chapter 20

Part of your world

Two weeks after Melody's sweet 16, Melody and her grandfather was on the surface where King Triton would turn Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Alton, Kaya, Blossom, Flynn and Elena into merfolk so that they could spend a week with her in Atlantica. "Alright are you all ready?" King Triton asked the group just as R.J. went into the water transforming into his frog form. "Yes!" said Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, Flynn and Elena at the same time causing King Triton to smile as he pointed his trident at the young princes and princesses transforming them into mermen and mermaids. Robin now had a dark blue tail, Crystal had a light blue tail with light blue shells, Rose had blue shells with a pink tail, Brair had a blue tail, Rice had a yellow tail, Cassie had a light purple shells with a purple tail, Altan had a white tail, Kaya had orange shells with an orange tail, Blossom had red shells with a red tail, Flynn had a brown tail and Elena had green shells with a green tail. "Atlantica is so beautiful." said Robin causing Melody to smile. "You should see Grandmother Athena's garden. It as beautiful as the palace and it has a statue of Grandmother Athena and Grandfather." said Melody causing Robin to smile. "It does sound beautiful." said Robin as they swam up to the palace gates and into the palace but before they could enter the throne room Melody stopped them. "Annoucing Prince Robin, Princess Crystal, Princess Rose, Prince Brair, Prince Rice, Princess Cassie and Prince Altan of Agrabah, Princess Kaya of The New World, Lady Blossom, Prince R.J. of Maldonia, Prince Flynn of Corona, and Princess Elena of DunBroch." annouced a little seahorse as Melody led her friends into the throne room where her family waited. Unfortunately before anyone could say anything wicked laughter filled the room as a familiar mermaid swam into the room with an army of electric eels behind her causing Attina's, Andrina's, Arista's, Aquata's, Adella's, Alana's and Ariel's eyes widen as they remembered who the mermaid was.

"Marina Del Ray, how did you escape your prison?" growled King Triton as he pointed his trident at Marina who laughed. "Melody, who is that?" Kaya whispered curiously as Melody glared at the odd looking mermaid. "Mother's old governess. According to mother, Marina Del Ray wanted Sabastian's job and would do anything to get it. She even tried to kill mother." said Melody worringly as one of the electric rays swam over to Melody and her friends. "Get away from us you slimy snake." growled Altan as he pushed the eel away from them causing it to hiss as it was about to attack Altan but an arrow hit the eel killing it causing Marina's to widen as she smelt the blood. "You little brat." growled Marina just as she found an arrow pointed at her head and a trident pointed at her back. "Marina Del Ray, you will return to your cell right now." growled King Triton but Marina just laughed as she disappeared along with her eels in a black puff of smoke. King Triton was not happy as he called for all of his gaurds to find her and then sighed as he looked at his family. "Until Marina Del Ray is captured I don't want any of you to go anywhere in Atlantica alone." said King Triton as everyone nodded including Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena.

Andrina sighed sadly as she swam out of the throne room and into Athena's garden where she tried not to think about all the pain Marina Del Ray had put her and her sisters into all those years ago. "Drina, are you alright?" Alex asked as he swam over to his girlfriend. "Seeing Marina again brought back alot of bad memories." said Andrina sadly as she looked at the statue of her mother and father. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked as he sat down and then put an arm around Andrina's shoulders. "No, it's just after mom died and Marina showed up things had gone from happy to strict way too fast." said Andrina sadly just as Alex removed his arm and then handed Andrina a silver ring with a silver flower on it. "Andrina, we've been dating for months and I was wondering if you would marry me?" Alex asked causing Andrina's eyes to widen. "Oh Alex, of course!" said Andrina happily causing Alex to smile as he put the ring on Andrina's ring finger. Soon it was time for lunch and as soon as everyone took their seats in the dinning room Andrina happily told everyone of her engagement to Alex who was smiling happily next to her. Everyone was very happy for Andrina and Alex who had decided to have the wedding in a month.

That night Ariel had gone to the surface along with her father so that her friends: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida could join their children under the sea. "Are you ladies ready?" King Triton asked the queens who nodded and stood in a single line in the water. King Triton just smiled as he used his trident to turn the queens into mermaids. As soon as the golden light faded Snow White now had a golden tail with blue shells, Cinderella had a light blue tail with white tail fins and light blue shells, Aurora had a pink tail with pink shells, Belle had a golden tail with golden shells, Jasmine had a sea green tail with sea green shells, Pocahontas had a tan tail with tan shells, Mulan had a yellow tail with blue shells, Tiana had a green tail with golden fins, and green shells, Rapunzel had a purple tail with pink fins and purple shells and Merida had a dark green tail with dark green shells. King Triton and Ariel then led the group to the palace where Ariel stopped the queens from entering after King Triton swam through the doors. "Annoucing Queen Snow White, Queen Cinderella, Queen Aurora, Queen Ariel of the land and sea, Queen Belle of France, Saltanna Jasmine of Agrabah, Chiefess Pocahontas of the New World, Lady Mulan, Queen Tiana of Maldonia, Queen Rapunzel of Corona and Queen Merida of DunBroch." said the little seahorse as the queens swam into the room.

Meanwhile Melody, Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, Flynn with R.J. clinging on his tail, Elena, Tip, Dash, Urchin, Ollie and Gabriella were at the stables where Urchin was telling them how he first met Ariel while he was taking care of Stormy and the other seahorses including his own Starlight. "Mother was so brave when she was my age. I don't know if I can be as brave as she is." said Melody sadly as she began to pet one of the seahorses and started to think about her weird dreams. "You're just as brave as your mother. After all not everyone can say that they helped defeat an evil sea witch at the age of 12." said Robin as he put a hand on Melody's shoulder. "But it was my fault that Morgana ended up with Grandfather's trident in the first place." said Melody sadly. Robin just sighed and then turned Melody around so that she could face him. "Melody, I think your brave and beautiful." said Robin just as he took Melody's hand and kissed the top of it making her blush just as Urchin swam out of the stables to check on his niece. "Looks like there will another engagement soon." said Urchin causing Melody and Robin to blush as they noticed not only Urchin watching them but Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn, Elena, Tip, Dash, Ollie, and Gabriella as well. "Uncle Urchin!" groaned Melody as she hid her face in her hands.

A few weeks later Andrina and Alex were wed in Athena's Garden and King Triton couldn't have been more prouder as he watched his last unwed daughter finally wed. That night Andrina stood up and annouced that she and Alex were going to have a baby making everyone cheer including the guests from the land. Once Andrina returned to her seat Ariel and Snow White smiled as they stood up along with Melody and Robin. "I already talked with Andrina and she agreed to let me and Snow White give our annoucement today as well. Eric, Snow White, Ferdinand and I have agreed to arrange a marrage between Melody and Robin." said Ariel causing Melody and Robin to blush. "Melody and I have agreed and in two years Melody and I will wed." said Robin causing Melody to blush even more as everyone began to cheer once more.

+Dream+

Melody looked worringly around the dark cave not knowing where she was. "Mom? Dad? Robin? Anyone?" yelled Melody as she tried to swim around but couldn't move. "I can't move." said Melody in shock as she tried to move once again but couldn't. "Melody, calm down my dear." said a merwoman as she appeared out of thin air causing Melody's eyes to widen. "Hello my dear, my name is Queen Athena and I am your grandmother." said the redhead causing Melody's eyes to widen even more. "H..How? Y..Your? Your?" Melody asked in shock as she put her hand over her mouth. "I have come to visit you in your dreams with a warning. The dreams you have been seeing is actually visions of the future." said Queen Athena just as a woman with brown hair and dark eyes wearing a long white gown appeared next to Queen Athena. "Bonjour little one. My name is Queen Brigette. I am Eric and Belle's mama and the one who has been giving you the visions. An evil force is coming and he has the power to bring Ursala and Morgana back from their graves. Soon the power from your visions will be unlocked and the fates of all of the kingdoms will rest in the hands of your friends as well as your self." said Brigette just as Melody began to wake up.


	21. Circle of Life

**I don't own Disney but i do own: Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Queen Brigette, and Annabelle**

Chapter 21

Circle of Life

The next morning after breakfast Melody found her father talking with Belle in Athena's garden. "Hello Father, Hello Aunt Belle." said Melody smiling as she swam out of the palace and over to Eric and Belle who greated her in return. "Dad, do you remember the weird dreams I have been having?" Melody asked Eric who sighed as Belle looked at her brother and niece curiously. "Ever since we came to Atlantica, Melody has been having some odd dreams. Ariel and I were hoping that with her friends and cousins here that those dreams would stop." said Eric as Belle nodded.

"I had another one last night. But this one was different then the others. Grandmother Athena appeared as well as Grandmother Brigette." said Melody causing Eric's and Belle's eyes to widen.

"Melody, are you sure?" Eric asked knowing he had never told Melody what his mother looked like or what her name was.

"I'm sure dad. She told me her name and said that the dreams were visions and that an evil force was coming." said Melody causing Eric's and Belle's eyes to widen in shock once more.

Eric then swam as fast as he could to the throne room along with Melody and Belle, where the new chief of the gaurds was telling King Triton that the other gaurds still had no luck finding Marina Del Ray.

Later that day King Triton swam over to the statue of his beloved wife and sighed sadly. "My beloved Athena, will Melody and her friends have what it takes to defeat this being?" King Triton asked the statue as he looked at it sadly. "Sometimes the ancestors help in ways we don't understand." said a voice causing King Triton to turn around to see Belle who bowed in respect.

"Queen Belle, what brings you out here?" King Triton asked after telling her she could rise.

"I was sent out by your worried daughters and sons-in-laws to make sure you were alright and to make sure you wern't alone. Marina is still out there afterall." said Belle who then looked at the statue. "My beloved Athena. She was the mother of my daughters and my wife." said King Triton sadly. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking that is." said Belle causing King Triton to sigh.

"It happened when the girls were little. I had just given Athena a music box that played our song. Unfortunetly a group of humans attacked us and stole our things. We had all dived under the sea except for Athena who didn't want her gift to be taken. The ship hit her and killed her. From that day on I vowed to never have music in my kingdom and I vowed to never let any of my subjects go to the surface. But Ariel proved that I was wrong to ban music and also proved that I was wrong about humans as well." said King Triton.

Months had soon passed and Snow White, Robin, Cinderella, Crystal, Aurora, Rose, Brair, Belle, Rice, Jasmine, Cassie, Alton, Pocahontas, Kaya, Mulan, Blossom, Tiana, R.J., Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida and Elena had returned to their homes on land. It was night when Alex was awoken by Ned who was smirking. "Ned? Where's Andrina?" Alex asked worringly hoping that his beloved wife wasn't in trouble. "Andrina is in Shellby's office." said Ned causing Alex's eyes to widen in shock as he quickly swam out of his bed and straight to Shellby's office with an amused Ned right behind him.

By the time Alex got to the office and swam in he saw Andrina holding a little pink bundle. "Alex, meet Annette." said Andrina proudly as she gently pulled back the blanket revealing a baby with black hair with a pink hair decoration in her hair, blue shells, a lavender tail, and green eyes. "She's beautiful Drina." said Alex smiling as he looked at the little one. "She's pretty Aunt Drina." said a now 5 year old Aqua as she swam over to the baby followed by four year old Sky and Coral, three year old Anna, two year old Abby and Alisha, and one year old Alisa who was in awe at her newest cousin.

While all of Atlantica was celebrating the birth of another princess, a dark evil force was lurking in the remains of the lair of the deceased Ursala. "Boss, why are we hear for anyway? All of Ursala's things were destoryed shortly after she was?" Marina asked as the dark figure looked around the area. "The items that I need are still here Del Ray. That fool Triton has no idea that Ursala hid her remaining potions before she tried to trick Eric. Morgona only found one potion but Ursala still had three more hidden just in case and with those potions I will return to life the greatest warriors the world has ever known. And with their help King Triton and all the other kingdoms will fall and I will have my revenge! Now start looking." the figure told Marina who nodded and began to search through the wreckage to find Ursala's potions.

As the sun began to rise Melody yawned as she looked at her home on land from her spot on the same rock her mother once sat on years before. "Well. what a sight! Hiya Melody! What brings you to the surface this morning?" Scuttle asked as he flew over to Melody who smiled at her mother's old friend. "Nothing, just wanted to see the sun rise. It's so beautiful this morning." said Melody as she took her eyes off of the sunrise so that she could face Scuttle who landed in the water in front of her. "Yeah, it is. So kid, what's be going on in Atlantica lately?" Scuttle asked curiously wondering how his old friends Ariel, Sabastian and Flounder were doing since Ariel has returned to the sea. Melody just smiled as she filled Scuttle in on everything including her visions.

"Wow kiddo, looks like you and your friends are in for a tough fight." said Scuttle causing Melody to sigh. "I don't know what to do, Scuttle. I'm afraid that whoever is going to attack us will destory everything I know and I won't be able to stop him." said Melody sadly. "Melody, is that why you're so worried?" Eric asked after he surfaced along with Ariel. "Yes." said Melody as she looked at the water while Scuttle just shook his head so that he could get the water out of his ears. "Melody, I know you and your friends as well as your betrothed will defeat this enemy. You just have to believe in yourself." said Ariel as Eric agreed with her. Melody just smiled as she hugged her parents.

Meanwhile far from Prince Eric's kingdom, in the courtyard of a beautiful castle King Ferdinand was watching Prince Robin train with his old sword. "He's worried about something." said Snow White as she walked over to her husband causing him to look at her curiously. "What do you mean Snow?" King Ferdinand asked his wife curiously. "He is acting just like you when your worried about something. Go over there and see what your son is worried about." said Snow White as she walked behind King Ferdinand and then began to push him over to Robin who was taking a breath after fighting all of the gaurds. "Robin?" King Ferdinand asked his son as Snow White walked into the castle leaving her husband with their son.

"Yes Father?" Robin asked curiously as he sheathed his sword. "Robin, is there something bothering you?" King Ferdinand asked causing Robin to sigh sadly. "Yes Father, there is. I am worried that I won't be able to protect Melody from this new villian." said Robin sadly as his namesake flew over to him and began to whistle a song to cheer the prince up. "Robin, you must remember true love will always triumph of evil and your love for Melody will always triumph over any evil." said King Ferdinand causing Robin to look at his father curiously. "You really think so?" Robin asked just as the robin flew away. "I know so." said King Ferdinand causing Robin to smile.

+Queen Cindrella's and Prince Charming's Castle+

Princess Crystal sighed once again as she watched her cousin Annabelle take a fresh roll of bread out of the oven. "Crys, that is the fourth time this morning that you've sighed, so what is the matter?" Annabelle asked as she put the loaf of bread on the cooling rack and then faced her cousin. "I'm just worried. My parents and I received word from Melody's grandfather that an evil force is coming and that it's up to Melody and the rest of us to stop the new evil but I don't know if i'm brave enough to help them." said Crystal as played with a lock of her hair. "Crys, I know you are brave. Remember when you stood up to Grandmother when she started to badmouth Aunt Cindrella and my parents. You told her that she was an old hag and that she had no right to say those things about our parents, right in front of the king and everyone in the ballroom of your 15th birthday last year." said Annabelle causing Crystal to smile. "I remember and when she tried to hit me, Rice grabbed her by the throat and threw her into one of the walls where the gaurds arrested her. Alright, I get it. I am brave. Thanks Anna." said Crystal smiling.


	22. Dig a Little Deeper

**I do not own anything Disney such as Disney Princess, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled but I do own: Brair, Rose, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J. and Flynn. **

Chapter 22

Dig a Little Deeper

+Queen Aurora's and King Phillip's castle+

Queen Aurora sighed as she watched Rose and Brair spar in front of her aunt's cottage from her spot in front of the window. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Phillip asked as he over to his wife after hearing her sigh for the 10th time. "I'm worried about the children, Phillip. There is no telling how powerful this new villian is and it's up to our children along with their friends to defeat it." said Aurora worringly as she continued to watch the children. "Aurora, I am worried too but we just have to have faith in the kids and hope that they have the strength to defeat who ever this villian is." said Phillip causing Aurora to nod. "You're right Phillip, we just have to have faith in the kids and hope things will turn out okay." sighed Aurora. "They will. After all if Rose and Brair can fight your father's toughest gaurds and win then they can fight against anything and win." said Phillip causing Aurora to smile softly as she remembered the look on her father's face when they found his most toughest gaurd tied up with Brair and Rose pointed their swords at his throat just because he dared to say that Rose was weak.

+King Adam's and Queen Belle's Castle+

The servents of the castle knew that their king, queen and young prince was worried but they didn't know about what so Ms. Potts had decided enough was enough and walked into the library with a tray of tea in her hands. "Young master, prehaps you should take a break for some tea?" Ms. Potts asked Rice who was searching through the vast library for a book that might be able to help his friends and himself defeat the new evil. "I can't take a break Ms. Potts. My friends are counting on me to find something to help us defeat this villian." said Rice as he closed another book and put it back before grabbing another book off of the shelf. "Young master Rice, you have been searching through the library without a break ever since the master recieved the bad news from King Triton. I believe that book can wait until you have had a cup of tea." said Ms. Potts as she poured a cup of tea and then put it in Rice's hands after taking the book and putting it on the tea tray. "Deary, I am sure that you and your friends will be able to defeat any evil. After you are your father's son and like both The Master and Belle, you are brave and can handle any danger." said Ms. Potts causing Rice to smile before he took a sip of his tea.

+Agrabah, Sultan's Palace+

Sultanna Jasmine sighed sadly as she sat down onto the same fountain that she once sat on when she was a teenager as she thought about her children's future battle. "Jasmine, are you alright?" Sultan Aladdin asked as he walked over to his beloved wife. "Oh Aladdin, I am worried about Cassie and Altan. They have never faced something this powerful before." said Jasmine worringly causing Aladdin to chuckle. "Jasmine, I was about their age when I faught Jafar the first time and he was more powerful then a humble streetrat. But I knew that I had to do everything I could to save you and that's what I did. What we have to do now is have faith in the children and hope that all their trainning will help them defeat this new evil." said Aladdin as he took his wife's hand and held it in his own. "You're right Aladdin, it's just I can't help but worry. I guess this is how my father felt when I would go on those adventures with you when we were the twin's age." chuckled Jasmine. "Well then, shall we go and check on the children?" Aladdin asked Jasmine who nodded and allowed her husband to help her up. "I believe they are trainning in the back garden with Cassim and Iago." said Jasmine who was glad that Cassim and Iago had finally decided to stay in Agrabah permanently.

+The New World, outside of Chiefess Pocahontas's village+

"Kaya, are you alright?" John Smith asked as he walked over to Kaya who was sitting by the river watching the otters play in it trying to cheer up the teen. "Father, were you scared when you saved Grandfather from Ratcliffe?" Kaya asked causing John to nod. "I was scared but I knew I had to be brave and do what ever I could to protect your grandfather, your mother and the indians from Ratcliff and the rest of the settlers even if I lost my life to do so. Kaya, I know you may get scared while fighting this new evil but I want you to remember that even though your mother and I won't be there that we will still be with you in your heart." said John smiling as he put his hand over his daughter's heart causing Kaya to smile. "I just hope i'll be as brave as you and mother." said Kaya sadly as one of the otters swam over to her and let her pet it. "Don't worry Kaya, I'm sure that you and your friends will be able to defeat this evil." said John hoping that he was right.

+China, Fa Family Temple+

Li Mulan sighed sadly as she prayed to her family ancestors to protect Blossom and her friends in her upcoming battle. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" Mushu asked Mulan as he climbed down from his shelf and onto Mulan's shoulder. "It's Blossom. I am afraid that this new evil will send her and her friends to the ancestors." said Mulan as she looked from Mushu to the last two names on the stones in front of her which had her grandmother's name and her father's name. "Blossom was trained by Shang and youself. I'm sure she'll kick this new villian's tail. After all her mother had the courage to save China while her father had the courage to risk his life to save his friends and true love. I'm sure Blossom will do just fine against the new villian. After all she as the same courage as her parents." said Mushu causing Mulan to smile. "Thanks Mushu, you're always there when I need someone to talk to." said Mulan as she kissed Mushu on the top of the head.

While Mulan was talking to Mushu, Blossom was fighting hand to hand with Shang who noticed that his daughter wasn't all there. "Blossom, is there something wrong?" Shang asked worringly as he and Blossom stopped for a break. "Father, I don't know if I have the strength to fight this new foe." said Blossom sadly as she sat down on a stone bench in front of a Cherry Blossom Tree. "Blossom, there is one thing you have to remember. The strength that you will need to defeat this new enemy will come will come from your heart at the time you need it the most. I know you and the others will defeat this being." said Shang as he took one of the Cherry Blossoms off of the tree and gave it to Blossom hoping it would cheer her up.

+New Orleans, Tiana's Palace, Night+

R.J. sighed as he looked out at the stars from the balcony of Tiana's Palace. "R.J., is there something wrong?" Tiana asked as she walked over to her son. "I'm worried. This new evil could be more powerful then The Shadow Man from Daddy's and your stories and i'm worried that I won't be brave enough to help Melody like you were brave enough to help Daddy." said R.J. causing Tiana to sigh. "R.J., do you remember who your Daddy and I name you after?" Tiana asked the young prince who nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Ray and Granddaddy James." answered R.J. as he took his eyes off the sky and then look at Tiana. "That's right. You were named after Ray because we wished to honor him for being brave enough to help us defeat The Shadow Man which caused him to lose his life and we named you after my daddy to honor him for teaching me many of the things I know today including teaching me that if I work hard for something instead of wishing for then i'll get what I want. So Ray James, you have to work hard and trust your friends and i'm sure you all will defeat this new evil." said Tiana as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You really think so mama?" R.J. asked curiously. "I know so and remember Ray, Evangeline, and Granddaddy James will be watching over you during the battle." said Tiana causing R.J. to smile.

+Corona, The Royal Stables+

Flynn groaned as Maximus came at him once again with a frying pan. "Maximus, can we take a break please?" Flynn asked as he tried to catch his breath from having to fight the captain of the gaurds all afternoon. Maximus nodded and then put down his frying pan causing Flynn to sigh in relief. "You remind me of your mother when I watch you and Maximus spar." said Eugene as he walked over to his son who sat down onto a nearby bench. "Dad, were you scared when you went to save Mom from Gothel?" Flynn asked as he fiddled with his frying pan causing Eugene to sigh sadly as he began to remember that terrifying day. "I was. When the Stabbington brothers told me who had your mother I knew I had to save her. So gathering my courage Maximus and I headed back to the tower but when we got there Gothel tricked me and stabbed me. If it wasn't for your mother then I would be dead. Flynn, I know you can be brave when you need to. Remember when Crystal's step aunt tried to attack her during our last visit to their kingdom?" Eugene asked causing Flynn to blush. "Yeah, I guess you're right Dad. But i'm still nervous." said Flynn causing Eugene to smile as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.


	23. I'll Try

**Disney owns Disney Princess, Disney/Pixar owns Brave I own Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn, Elena, and my version of Snow White's mom Rosemary**

Chapter 23

I'll Try

+DunBroch+

Elena growled as she tried once more to focus on the target in front of her but she just couldn't. She was so worried about her friends that she just couldn't concentrate on her practice. "Elena dear, what has gotten ye so destracted?" Merida asked as she walked over to her daughter from the castle courtyard. "I'm worried mom. I don't know if I have what it takes to help Melody and our friends defeat this new threat." said Elena sadly as she dropped her bow on the ground. "My dear Elena, this new threat may seem powerful but ye have to remember that being brave comes from ye heart. I know ye have what it takes to defeat this being after all not every princess can say that they were able to take down a rouge bear that tried to kill their grandfather." said Merida as she picked up the bow and then handed it to Elena who smiled. "You really think I have what it takes to help my friends?" Elena asked her mom who nodded. "Of couse I do." said Merida causing Elena to smile.

+Atlantica+

Urchin sighed happily as he looked outside his bedroom window with his pranks abandoned on his bed. "She's so graceful." sighed Urchin once again as he watched Gabriella and Ariel show Melody one of their favorite dances. "Who's so graceful?" Sabastian asked as he crawled into the room to check on the adopted prince making sure he was still on the castle grounds. "Gabriella. The way she dances with Ariel is just so beautiful and graceful. I wish I could tell her but I don't know sign language." said Urchin sadly as he looked away from the window. "Well mon, I believe Eric knows sign language and i'm sure he'll be able to teach you." suggested Sabastian causing Urchin's eyes to widen. "Really? Sabastian, you're a genius!" said Urchin happily as he picked up the little crab, hugged him and then swam off to find Eric after putting the little crab down.

It didn't take Urchin long to find Eric who was on the surface thinking about his mother. "Eric? Are you alright?" Urchin asked as swam over to the prince. "I'm fine. Just thinking about my mother and hoping that she and Queen Athena is watching over Melody. So Urchin, what brings you to the surface?" Eric asked after turning around to face Urchin. "I was wondering if you could teach me sign language since Sabastian told me that you knew it." said Urchin hoping that Eric would say yes.

Two days later Melody was in tears as she rode Stormy to her betrothed's home hoping the rest of her dream hadn't come true. But when the seahorse stopped in front of the palace Melody found Robin unconcious on the beach while his uncles were trying to figure out how to wake him. "Robin! Robin! Please wake up!" yelled Melody as she jumped off of Stormy and ran over to her true love where she began to sing.

Melody: As the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high,

And so it goes,

Under a bright blue endless sky,

Waves try to measure,

The days that we treasure,

Wave hello,

And wave good-bye."

When Melody finished singing Robin opened his eyes slowly as he saw Melody's face. "Melody? Why are you crying?" Robin asked causing Melody to smile. "I'm sad. My mother and father are missing. Someone has them and Grandfather turned me human so that I could see if the other queens and kings are missing as well." said Melody causing Robin and the 7 dwarfs to sigh sadly.

"Somehow the wicked queen from my mother's stories appeared out of thin air and she kidnapped them. I tried to fight her along with my uncles but she was more powerful then me and now my parents are gone and I have no idea what to do." said Robin sadly causing Melody to take his hand. "Robin, I don't how but we will get our parents back but first we have to find out if our friends have been attacked as well." said Melody knowing she had to make a plan. "You're right, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena could be in danger." said Robin who then looked determainly at his uncles. "I promise I will bring my parents home." said Robin causing the dwarfs to smile. "Robin, Princess Melody before you two go we have something to give you both." said Doc as he handed the prince and princess a small bag filled with different colored gems. A white one, a red one, a green one, an orange one, a brown one, a silver one, a rainbow colored one, a dark green one, a yellow one, a purple gem and a golden gem. "These gems are very magical and will give their chosen one the power to aid them in battle." said Bashful. "Queen Rosemary who was Snow White's mother gave to us a few weeks before Snow White was born. She asked us to gaurd these Mystcal Gems from evil and to give them to her daughter's first born child. Somehow Queen Rosemary knew this was going to happen." said Happy as he handed the bag to Robin.

Soon Robin and Melody left Robin's home on King Ferdinand's horse and headed to Crystal's kingdom hoping they wern't too late. After two days Robin and Melody finally reached Crystal's home to find King Charming and Queen Cinderella missing and an angry Crystal.

+Cinderella and King Charming's castle+

Crystal sighed as she watched her grandfather The King order all of his gaurds to find Lady Termaine and Druzilla and to bring them back as quickly as they could. "Don't worry Crys-Crys, your parents will be back soon." said Jaq as he and the little mice tried to cheer up Crystal who was too worried about her parents to listen to her little aunts and uncles. "Crystal!" yelled two familiar voices causing Crystal to smile as she saw her two friends run over to her. "Robin? Melody? What are you two doing here?" Crystal asked causing the two to sigh as they told Crystal what had happened to their parents. "So you two think that a now revived Ursala, a revived Morgona and a revived Queen Grimhilde are working with Lady Termaine and Drizella and that they have our parents? Well then count me in." said Crystal who then ran to her room, changed into her peasent clothes and then ran back to her friends just in time for Fairy Godmother to appear out of thin air. "Robin, Crystal and Melody. A most powerful villian has brought back Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, Ursala, Morgana, Gaston, Jafar, Ratcliff, Shan-Yu, Dr. Facilier, Gothel, and Mor'du. The gems that the 7 dwarfs gave Robin each have a mystical power. Robin, the purple gem will give you the power to sheild you and your friends from any and all of your enemie's attacks." said Fairy Godmother as she waved her wand over the bag tied to Robin's side causing the purple gem to fly out of the bag and onto Robin's colar. "Crystal, the orange gem will give you the power to trap your enemies in a thick golden unbreakable rope." said Fairy Godmother as the orange gem flew out of the bag and onto the top of Crystal's shirt. "Melody, the rainbow gem will give you the power to attack your enemies with a powerful light that will defeat evan the toughest enemy. To activate your gems say your gem color Power, for example Robin would say Purple Gem Power and then raise the gem above his head." said Fairy Godmother who then disappeared as soon as the rainbow gem flew out of the bag and onto Melody's colar.

+Queen Aurora's and King Phillip's castle+

"Ouch!" hissed Rose as Flora sighed as she once more dabbed a wet rag on Rose's arm to heal the cuts she received from trying to save Queen Aurora and King Phillip while Fauna did the same to Brair who was trying not to cringe. "I can't believe that old witch Maleficent is back." said Merryweather as she used her magic to fill the bowls with more water. "I can not believe it either but we have to believe it. Somehow Maleficent is back and she has Aurora and Prince Phillip." said Fauna sadly as she used her magic to heal Rose and Brair. "Aunt Fauna, Aunt Flora and Aunt Merryweather, Father was able to defeat Maleficent to save Mother when they were teens so that is what Rose and I must do." said Brair as he began to stand up just as King Stefan, King Hubert and Queen Leah walked into the room with Robin, Crystal, and Melody. "Grandfather Stefan, Grandfather Hubert, Grandmother Leah, Robin, Crystal, Melody? What's going on?" Rose asked worringly causing the kings, queen, Robin, Crystal, and Melody to sigh sadly.


	24. One Last Hope

**Disney owns Disney Princess, Disney/Pixar owns Brave, I own Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Mysta, Kaya, Kikoa, Blossom, Hua, Liming and Hexie**

Chapter 24

One Last Hope

King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Brair and Rose were shocked while the three good fairies just sighed sadly as Flora waved her wand causing two white gems to fly out of the bag and land on Rose's necklace and the front of Brair's shirt. "Rose and Brair, the white gems you both now wear will give you each the power to attack your enemies with a beam of pink light that will destory them." said Flora. "To activate your gems you both must say White Gem Power and then point it at your enemy." said Fauna earning nods from Brair and Rose. "I promise we'll bring mother and father home." Brair promised his grandparents and aunts before he, Rose and their friends headed to the stables where he and Rose climbed onto Sampson and followed Robin and Melody who were riding Astor and Crystal who was riding Bruno, straight to Queen Belle and King Adam's castle hoping that they weren't too late.

+Queen Belle's and King Adam's Castle+

Rice growled as Ms. Potts just shook her head as she cleaned his wounds. "Young master, I don't know how that wicked Gaston survived the fall all those years ago but I know you will be able to fight him just as the master faught him all those years ago." said Ms. Potts causing the young prince to sigh just as Cogsworth walked into the room. "Young master, Prince Robin, Princess Crystal, Prince Brair, Princess Rose and Princess Melody are here to see you. Shall I let them in?" Cogworth asked causing Rice to nod. "Go ahead." said Rice sadly as Cogworth nodded and opened the door revealing the Princes and Princesses who's eyes were widen in shock at the sight of their now furryed friend. "Rice? What happened?" Melody asked worringly causing her cousin to sigh.

"My parent's wrost enemy Gaston is back, he has teamed up with Gina and they kidnapped my parents and the wrost part is that my father was turned back into his beast form and i'm stuck in mine." said Rice sadly just as the Fairy Godmother appeared and looked sadly as the teens. "Rice, you are not the only one who has had some trouble. Queen Snow White, King Ferdinand, Queen Cinderella, King Charming, Queen Aurora, King Phillip, Queen Ariel and King Eric have been kidnapped as well by Grimhilde, Lady Termaine, Drizella, Maleficent, Ursala and Morgana who are working with Gaston." said Fairy Godmother as she waved her wand causing a yellow gem to fly out of Robin's bag and land on the colar of Rice's shirt turning him back to his human form. "Rice, the yellow gem you now wear will let you return to your human form and will give you the power to attack your enemies with a golden disc that will destory any and all enemies. To activate the gem say Yellow Gem Power and the point it at your enemy." said Fairy Godmother before she disappeared. "Young masters and young mistresses, please becareful." said Ms. Potts worringly causing Rice to smile as he nodded and then headed to the stables where Phillipe was waiting. "Phillipe, mama and papa are in danger. I need you to take me to Agrabah." said Rice causing the horse to nod as waiting for Rice to climb on. Once Rice was on the horse the princes and princesses headed to Agrabah where Cassie, Altan, Cassim, Carpet and Genie had their hands full.

+Agrabah, Saltan's Palace, Throne Room+

Cassim was not happy as he glared at Rasoul who refused to send his men to look for Aladdin and Jasmine while Cassie and Altan were sneaked past the two men and headed straight to the front doors of the palace. "Stop right there Cassie, Altan." warned Cassim without even looking away from Rasoul. "Now Rasoul, Cassim is right. We need all the gaurds to find Aladdin and Jasmine. We are well protected here with Cassim, Genie, Mozenrath and Sandra to help protect Agrabah along with Cassie and Altan." said the Sultan earning unhappy looks from the twins. "But Grandfather, Cassie and I want to find our parents and save them from Jafar." said Altan who was wearing his father's old clothes. "Altan's right, we can't just sit here while our parents are in danger." said Cassie just as two of the gaurds walked into the room with Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Melody and Rice right behind them. "What happened?" Altan asked his friends knowing some bad had to happen in order for Melody to be back on land. "Our parents were kidnapped by their worst enemies." said Robin sadly as he caught Cassim, Saltan, Cassie, Altan and Razoul up on what was going on just as Genie poofed into the room in a nurse uniform with a battered and brused Mozenrath, a brused Sadira and a worried Xerxes shocking the group. "What happen to you, son?" Cassim asked Mozenrath who was not happy. "Mysta and a man named Sa'Luk. Somehow my daughter who was still learning how to use Sand magic attacked us and beat us with Sa'Luk. If Genie hadn't arrive in time then we would have been killed." said Mozenrath unhappily. "Mysta bad. Mozenrath Sadira hurt." said Xerxes sadly as he flew around the group and then landed on Cassie's shoulder.

"Sa'Luk is back? How he was turned to gold years ago." said Cassim trying to figure out how his worst enemy has returned back to live. "It has to be that villian that Fairy Godmother told us about. Somehow he has brought back to life Grimhilde, Maleficent, Ursala, Morgana, and Gaston, has teamed up with Lady Termaine and Drizella and now he has brought back to life Jafar and Sa'Luk." said Rice. "I was afraid this was going to happen." said Genie sadly as he snapped his fingers causing two silver gems to fly out of Robin's bag and land on Cassie's necklace and the rgiht side of Altan's vest. "Cassie, Altan, the silver gems you both now wear will give you both the power to attack your enemies with a silver light that will destory any enemy you come across. To activate you gem say Silver Gem Power and then point it at your enemy." said Genie who then snapped his fingers using his magic to heal Mozenrath and Sadira.

"What do you mean Uncle Genie?" Cassie asked her blue uncle who sighed. "A long time ago before your parents were born there was another kingdom ruled by a man named King Malin. Malin was the baddest of the bad. He turned his people into slaves and ruled over them with magic darker then even Jafar's. One day he decided that his kingdom wasn't enough and tried to rule over the neighboring ones but was stopped by Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Queen Leah, Queen Brigette, Sultanna Lia, Cheifess Hila, Fa Li, Endora, Queen Kari and Queen Elinor. Only Queen Leah, Queen Brigette, Fa Li, Endora, Queen Kari and Queen Elinor survived that fight. They trapped him in stoned prison with the same gems Robin was given. I don't know how he was freed but now it's up to you, Altan, Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Melody, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena to trap him once more." said Genie as he looked at his niece, nephew and their friends.

+The New World, Pocahontas's Village+

Kikoa sighed sadly as he watched Kaya argue with Nakoma about her leaving the village. "Kaya, Ratcliff is too dangerous. He almost killed your father and almost destoryed our tribe. It is too dangerous." said Nakoma as she put more paste on Kaya's scratches which covered her arms and legs. "Which is why I have to go. My parents are counting on me. You always say I am just as brave as my mother so now is my chance to prove it." said Kaya just as Thomas walked over to them with Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Melody, Cassie, Altan, and Cassim with Iago and Carpet flying right behind them. "Looks like we were too late here as well." said Robin sadly causing Kaya's eyes to widen. "What do you mean Robin and what are you all doing here?" Kaya asked curiously causing the royal teens to sigh as they filled Thomas, Nakoma, Kikoa and Kaya in on what was going on. "Now you see why I have to go Nakoma." said Kaya just as Genie appeared in a puff of smoke from his lamp that was attached to Altan's belt and then snapped his fingers causing a golden gem to fly out of Robin's bag and land on Kaya's belt. "Kaya, the golden gem you now wear will give you the power to attack your enemies with a golden light that will destory them on contact. To active your gem say Golden Gem Power and then point the gem at your enemy." said Genie before he returned to his lamp. "Mother, I will go with Kaya and her friends so that I may protect her." said Kikoa causing Nakoma and Thomas to sigh worringly as they agreed.

+Emperor's Palace, China+

Blossom dressed in her uniform bowed respectively in front of the Emperor along with her friends Hua, Liming and Hexie who were also dressed in their uniforms. "Rise, General Shang and Mulan are my most loyal soldiers and I know that they as well as Ling, Yao and Chien-Po have taught you four everything they know about fighting and listening to your hearts. Now Blossom, you must put all of your trainning to work." said the Emperor as he waved his hand signaling the gaurds to open the doors allowing Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Melody, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Kikoa, and Cassim with Iago and Carpet to come into the room shocking Blossom, Hua, Liming, and Hexie.


	25. Go the Distance!

**I don't own anything Disney but I do own Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Roxanna, Flynn, the names I gave Rapunzel's parents, Elena and the name I gave the crow from Brave.**

Chapter 25

Go the Distance!

Blossom looked at her friends and then looked worringly at the Emperor. "Blossom, China will be safe while you journey with your friends to find and trap Malin. But please be safe and when you return I know you will have found the same courage and strength that Mulan found when she was Ping." said the Emperor earning a bow from Blossom. "I promise I will bring them home." said Blossom before she left the palace and headed straight to her home with her friends right behind her.

+Fa Family Temple+

While her friends waited outside Blossom lit the incense stick and then began to pray to her ancestors for strength and to watch over herself and her parents. "Blossom? Where's Mulan and Shang?" Mushu asked as he climbed down from his shelf and onto Blossom's shoulders just as the teen undid her hair. "Mama and Baba were kidnapped by Shan-Yu. He's back Mushu and now he works for a man far more evil then him." said Blossom sadly causing Mushu's eyes to widen in shock just as Genie poofed into the room with a red gem that flew out of Genie's hands and onto Blossom's belt. "Blossom, the red gem you now wear will give you the power to attack your enemies with a fire so powerful that it will burn your enemies to a crisp. To active your gem say Red Gem Power and then point it at your enemy." said Genie who then returned to his lamp. "Mushu, there is still one thing I have to do." said Blossom as she undid her hair and then picked up her mother's sword. Mushu sighed as he watched Blossom use her mother's sword to slice off her hair until it reached her shoulders and then tie it up so that it looked like her father's.

When Blossom walked out of the temple her friends were shocked at how different she looked. "Let's go." said Blossom as she hopped onto Carpet followed by the others. "Alright Carpet, we need to head to New Orleans, Louisiana." Altan told Carpet who then took off as fast as it could straight to Tiana's Palace.

+Tiana's Palace, New Orleans, Louisiana+

Roxanna sighed as she, Louis, Endora, Lottie, Travis and Big Daddy La Bouff watched Mama Odie fix up R.J. who was stuck in frog form with the help of Juju. "R.J., please calm down. We'll find Tiana and Naveen." said Endora as she tried to calm her grandson down but he was too mad to calm down. "Grandmama, I can't calm down. The Shadowman has my parents and to make matters worst he turned my parents and I into frogs!" yelled R.J. as he threw his hands into the air angerly just as Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Melody, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Cassim with Iago on his shoulder, Kaya, Kikoa, and Blossom with Mushu on her shoulder walked into the restuarant causing R.J.'s eyes to widen as he tried to hide from his friends. "Now, now Hop-Along Jr don't hide from your friends." said Mama Odie as she pushed R.J. out from his hiding place shocking his friends. "I take it that the Shadowman is back too?" Melody asked R.J. who nodded and then looked at her curiously. "How'd you know?" R.J. asked Melody as Roxanna, Louis, Endora, Lottie, Travis, Big Daddy, and Juju looked at her curiously causing her to sigh as she caught them up on what was going on just as Genie appeared in the room in a puff of smoke and then snapped his fingers causing a dark green gem to fly out of Robin's bag and land on R.J.'s chest. "R.J., the dark green gem you now wear will give you the power to attack your enemies with a powerful burst of water that would destory any enemies that came your way. To active the gem say Dark Green Gem Power and then point the gem at your enemy." said Genie before he returned once more to his lamp. R.J. just sighed as he looked at his family and friends. "Don't worry R.J., while you're gone I'll keep an eye on the restaurant with Roxanna's help." said Endora as she picked up her grandson and looked him in the eyes. "Alright." said R.J. who then promised his family that he would bring his parents home. "I'm coming too. After all the Shadowman is dangerous and you kids are going to need more help to fight him." said Louis causing R.J. to grin as he hopped out of Endora's hand and onto Louis's shoulder. Then the kids, Cassim and Louis left the restaurant and climbed onto Carpet. "Alright Carpet, we need to head to Corona. Think you can take us?" Altan asked Carpet who took off like a rocket straight to Corona.

+The Royal Stables, Corona.+

King Andy looked worringly at his beloved wife Queen Kari as they watched Maximus fold his front legs and glare at Flynn who glared right back at the stubborn horse. "Maximus, I have to go. Mom and dad are in trouble and I have to save them from Gothel." said Flynn as he tried to reason with the horse who had taken away his frying pan. But Maximus just shook his head as he continued his staring contest with a frustrated Flynn. "Maximus, please!" Flynn begged as he folded his hands and looked sadly at the horse. Maximus just sighed as he unfolded his front legs, picked up the frying pan with his teeth and then dropped it in front of a happy Flynn who then hugged Maximus greatfully. "Thank you so much Maximus." said Flynn happily as he took the frying pan and then heard laughter coming from behind him causing him to turn around to see his friends, Cassim with Iago on his shoulder and Louis. "Guys, what's going on?" Flynn asked his friends worringly knowing something bad had to have happened if Melody was onland and they were all in Corona.

Melody just sighed as she caught King Andy, Queen Kari, Flynn and Maximus up on what was going on just as Genie appeared in the room in a puff of smoke and snapped his fingers causing a green gem to fly out of Robin's bag and land on Flynn's Colar. "Flynn, the green gem you now wear will give you the power to attack your enemies with a lightning so powerful that it will destory any enemy it touches. To activate the gem say Green Gem Power and then point it at your enemy." said Genie who then returned to his lamp. "Flynn, please becareful." said Queen Kari as she put an arm on her grandson who smiled at his grandmother. "I will." said Flynn who then followed his friends out of the stables and onto Carpet who then took off toward DunBroch.

+DunBroch, Scottland+

Harris just shook his head as he wrapped a piece of cloth around Elena's arm. "Elena, I really wish you would stay here and wait for the men to find yer parents." said Queen Elenor as she watched her oldest son fix up her granddaughter from the doorway of Merida's old room. "According to Grandfather's stories Mor'du is more powerful then evan him but you and Mum were able to stop him when she was my age so I have to try." said Elena as Harris finished wrapping her arm. "Becareful Elena, your arm should still be abit sore." said Harris as he began to put aways the bandages. "Thanks Uncle Harris." said Elena greatfully just as Hamish walked into the room with Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Melody, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Cassim with Iago on his shoulder, Kaya, Kikoa, Blossom with Mushu on her shoulder, Louis with R.J. on his shoulder, and Flynn. "Elena, are your parents missing?" Melody asked worringly causing Elena to nod. "Yes, Mor'du attacked us and kidnapped them, why?" Elena asked Melody who sighed. "Grimhilde, Lady Termaine, Drizella, Maleficent, Ursala, Morgana, Gaston, Jafar, Sa'Luk, Ratcliff, Shan-Yu, the Shadow Man, and Gothel are back, kidnapped our parents and are now working for a man named Malin who was once king but was stopped by Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Queen Leah, Queen Brigette, Sultanna Lia, Cheifess Hila, Fa Li, Endora, Queen Kari and Queen Elinor. But now Malin has escaped and he wants revenge." explained Melody causing Queen Elinor to pale just as Hubert walked into the room with an old woman with a crow on her shoulder.

"Princess Elena of DunBroch and Clan MacGuffin, you look just like your mother. I know Merida, met her when she was your age wanting to change her fate. She came to me and I gave her the spell." said the witch causing Queen Elinor's eyes to widen. "I remember you. You're the one that Merida took me to in order to turn me back when I was turned into a bear." said Queen Elinor causing Harris, Hubert and Hamish to look at their mother curiously since they didn't remember what had happened when their sister was a teenager.

"Iago! It's been a while!" said the crow as he flew over to Iago who's eyes had widen. "Collin, what a surprise!" laughed Iago as he flew around his friend causing Cassim to chuckle and the witch to shake her head as she snapped her fingers causing a brown gem to fly out of Robin's bag and land on Elena's belt. "Elena, the brown gem you now wear will give you the power to trap your enemies with green vines. To activate the gem say Brown Gem Power and then point it at your enemy." said the witch just as her crow returned to her shoulder and they disappeared. "Now that we're together, how are we going to find our parents?" Crystal asked the group causing Altan's and Cassie's eyes to widen.

"What.." began Altan.

"About.." said Cassie.

"The Orcale!" finished Altan and Cassie causing Cassim's eyes to widen.


	26. Almost There

**Disney owns everything except for Robin, the name I gave Snow White's mom, Crystal, Mary-Ellen, Rose, Brair, Rice, Brigette, Altan, Cassie, Lia, Kaya, Hila, Blossom, R.J., Flynn, the names I gave Rapunzel's parents, and Elena. I also own Malin.**

Chapter 26

Almost There

"What's The Orcale?" Melody asked Cassie and Altan curiously.

"The Orcale.."began Altan.

"Is a very magical object.." said Cassie.

"That can answer one and only one..." said Altan.

"Question about anything, past.." said Cassie.

"Present or future. According to..." said Altan.

"Mom and dad's stories it was..." said Cassie.

"The Orcale who told our father that..." said Altan.

"Grandfather Cassim was still alive..." said Cassie.

"But after it was taken by Iago..." said Altan.

"And then stolen by Sa'Luk..."said Cassie.

"Dad was able to recover it.." said Altan.

"But we don't know where he put it.." said Cassie.

"Since he never told us." finished Altan.

"Grandfather Cassim, do you know where dad hid The Orcale?" Cassie and Altan asked Cassim knowing that if anyone would know where Aladdin hid the staff then it would either be Genie, Jasmine or Cassim.

But Cassim just sighed knowing that he would have to tell them to save his son, daughter-in-law and their friends. "After Su'Luk's death and before Aladdin and Jasmine wed, Aladdin hid The Orcale in the Cave of Wonders where only he and the new Diamond in the Rough were able to get." said Cassie causing Cassie's and Altan's eyes to widen. "Who's the new Diamond in the Rough?" Cassie and Altan asked Cassim who sighed once more. "I don't know and I don't know how to find out." said Cassim causing Iago's eyes to widen. "I do. When Jafar was looking for Genie's lamp he used his magic to find the Diamond in the Rough. The device that he used to find Aladdin should still be in the room that we used." explained Iago. "Well then it looks like we're going to Agrabah." said Robin determainly causing the other teens to nod. "Elena, please becareful. Mor'du could have killed your mother and myself if we hadn't been lucky that day." Queen Elinor asked her granddaughter as she hugged Elena goodbye. "Don't worry. I promise i'll bring mom and dad home." promised Elena as she grabbed her bow and arrows and then followed her friends outside of the castle and onto Carpet. "Carpet, we need to head home so we can find the new Diamond in the Rough." said Altan causing Carpet to take off straight to Agrabah.

+Sultan's Palace, Agrabah+

The Princes, Princesses, Cassim, and Louis ran through the corriders of the palace until they were stopped by a man wearing a tall red and black hat with a long red feather attached to a red gem on it and red clothes with a black goatee carrying a snake staff causing Iago's eyes to widen. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. So King Malin was right. The Street rat and the Princess had children." said Jafar as he looked at Cassie and Altan who glared at him.

"Were are.." growled Altan.

"Our parents and.." growled Cassie.

"The other kings and queens..." growled Altan.

"You snake?" growled Cassie as she and Altan took out their swords and then pointed them at Jafar.

A snake, am I? Prehaps you'd like to see how snake like I can be." said Jafar as he transformed into his snake form and tried to strangle the group with his long tail but they all jumped out of the way. Jafar hissed as he tried to bite Cassie, Altan, Cassim and Iago but they each dodged his attempts. "Cassie, remember what Genie told us?" Altan asked Cassie as he rolled away from another one of Jafar's attempts to eat him. "Yeah, I remember." said Cassie as she struck Jafar in the snout with her sword causing him to hiss in pain just as Altan stabbed him in the side and then ran over to her brother. "Hey snakeface, want to see real magic?" Cassie taunted Jafar as she took off her silver gem and pointed it at Jafar as Altan did the same with his.

"Silver Gem Power!" yelled Cassie and Altan as the gems began to glow as silver light left the gems and hit Jafar causing him to scream in pain as the silver light turned him to dust.

"That was incredible." said Cassie as she put her gem back on her necklace while Altan agreed with her as he put his gem back on his vest.

After calming down from the fight the gang finally reached Jafar's old room where they found the device that Jafar used to find the diamond in the rough.

"How does it work?" Elena asked Iago who sighed. "The last time I was down here I ran on the wheel while Jafar put the Sultan's ring in the slot at the top of the hourglass. The he said a spell and we saw Aladdin." explained Iago who hoped he wouldn't have to power that thing again. "Genie!" yelled Cassie and Altan as a familiar blue genie appeared in a puff of blue smoke. "Cassie, Altan! My loving niece and nephew, what's the matter?" Genie asked as he looked at Cassie and Altan.

"Uncle Genie, could you please use your magic to power that device so that we can find the new Diamond in the Rough so we can go to the Cave of Wonders, get The Oracle and then find and rescue our parents?" Cassie and Altan asked Genie at the same time. "I can do that. One powered device coming right up!" said Genie happily as he snapped his fingers and the machine began to start up. "Part sands of time, Reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave." ordered Iago in Jafar's voice as two familiar people appeared in the hourglass. "Cassie, Altan, you both are the Diamonds in the Rough." said Crystal in shock causing Cassie and Altan to smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for..." began Altan.

"Let's head to the Cave of Wonders..." said Cassie.

"Find The Oracle..." said Altan.

"And find our parents." finished an excited Cassie as she led her brother, boyfriend, grandfather and friends to Carpet who knew the way to The Cave of Wonders.

+Unknown+

Unknown to the gang they were being watched by a figure with long black hair, pale skin and black eyes wearing a black cape, a black top with silver buttons down the front, grey sleaves, black gloves, black pants and black knee high boots. King Malin growled as he watched Jafar's defeat through his crystal ball which layed ontop of his staff. "So the children want to rescue their parents from the big bad King Malin. Ha! I'd love to see them try." snarled King Malin as he looked in front of him to see 22 glass coffins. Inside each of the coffins were Queen Snow White, King Ferdinand, Queen Cinderella, King Charming, Queen Aurora, King Phillip, Queen Ariel, King Eric, Queen Belle, King Adam, Sultanna Jasmine, Sultan Aladdin, Chiefess Pocahontas, Chief John Smith, Li Mulan, Li Shang, Queen Tiana, King Naveen, Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene, Queen Merida and Young Lord MacGuffin in an enchanted sleep. "Soon, I will reclam my kingdom and make the decendents of Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Leah, Brigette, Lia, Hila, Fa Li, Endora, Kari and Elinor will pay for what they did to me." said King Malin as he smirked at the coffins.


	27. Something There

**Disney owns everything except for Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Blossom, R.J. and Flynn. Disney/Pixar owns Brave. **

Chapter 27

Something There

+Over the Desert+

Melody sighed sadly as she looked up at the sky. 'Grandmother Athena, please look after mom and dad.' thought Melody as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Melody, are you well?" Robin asked his betrothed worringly. "Robin, I'm worried. What if Malin has murdered our parents? We might never see our parents again." said Melody heartbrokenly as tears began to fall from her eyes. "My beautiful princess, please do not cry." said Robin as he took Melody's hand and tryed to think of something that could get her to stop crying and then he remembered his father's song. "I know something that might cheer you up my princess." said Robin before he began to sing.

Robin: One Song

I have but one song

One song

Only for you

One heart

Tenderly beating

Ever entreating

Constant and true

One love

That has possessed me

One love

Thrilling me through

One song

My heart keeps singing

Of one love

Only for you."

When Robin finished singing he noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at him causing him and a now calm Melody to blush.

Soon Carpet stopped flying and landed in the middle of the desert. "Iago, is this where The Cave of Wonders is?" Cassie and Altan asked the parrot who nodded. "This is the spot but you need The Golden Scarab Beetle to make the cave appear." said Iago. "Where is The Golden Scarab Beetle?" Melody asked curiously causing Iago to sigh. "After the cave colasped the last time it was opened, The Golden Scarab Beetle was left in the sand and now there is no telling where it is." said Iago as he looked from Melody to the sand.

"There has to be someway to find it. We can't just give up now. Our parents and kingdoms are counting on us." said Kaya determainly as she began to dig in the sand followed by Kikoa and the others. "Maybe Genie can help us." suggested R.J. as he began to shake the sand from his webbed feet causing Cassie and Altan to nod as Altan took out Genie's lamp that he brought along for emergencies and then rubbed it causing Genie to appear.

"Why are all of you digging in the desert?" Genie asked the teens as he snapped his fingers cleaning the sand off of them. "Genie, we have to open The Cave of Wonders and the only way to do that is by finding The Golden Scarab Beetle." explained Elena as the others nodded.

"The Golden Scarab Beetle? Got it!" said Genie as he snapped his fingers causing half of a golden beetle to appear in Cassie's hands and the other half to appear in Altan's hands. "Thanks Genie!" said Cassie and Altan happily as they joined the beetle causing it to glow as it flew out of their fingers and over to a small moutain where it seperated and landed in the sand causing it to turn into a large tiger head. "WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" growled the tiger head causing the teens to glup as Cassie and Altan nervously walked over to the cave.

"We are Cassie and Altan, the children of Aladdin the diamond in the rough. Please we came for The Oracle." said Cassie and Altan at the same time. "PROCED BUT TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE ORACLE." ordered the cave as it opened it's mouth revealing a set of stairs.

Cassie and Altan took and deep breath and slowly headed down the stairs hoping that that The Oracle was down there while their worried friends watched. "I'm sure they'll be fine." said Flynn breaking the silence that had surrounded the teens after Cassie and Altan entered the cave. "Flynn is right. I have known Cassie and Altan all their lives and have seen them take on any challenge and win. They'll be back soon." said Cassim just as he was about to sit down along with the others but stopped as soon as they heard a growl. "What was that?" Elena asked as she pulled out one of her arrows just as a familiar huge black bear came running over to the gang causing them to dodge but that didn't stop it as he turned around and roared at Elena who's eyes widen in fear. "Mor'du." gasped Elena as she tried to steady her bow but her hands kept shaking in fright as she remembered the stories her mom and grandfather would tell her about the evil bear.

"There has got to be something we can do to help Elena." said Brair worringly knowing that his crush was scared. "What about the lullaby Elena taught us?" Rose suggested causing the other teen's eyes to widen. "Noble Maiden Fair? We could try." said Melody as she wrapped her hand around her locket and stood up followed by Robin who took Crystal's hand as Crystal took Rose's hand as Rose took Brair's hand as Brair took Melody's hand as Melody took Rice's hand as Rice took Kaya's hand as Kaya took Blossom's hand as Blossom took R.J.'s hand causing the teens to form a chain and then as one the teens began to sing.

Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Melody, Rice, Kaya, Blossom, and R.J.: Elena, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our friend, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon, guide us

To the hour of our glory and honour

Elena, our friend

Noble maiden fair."

As her friends sang Elena smiled as she silently thanked her friends and then glared at Mor'du as she took the brown gem off of her belt and pointed it at Mor'du after she put her bow on the ground. "Brown Gem Power!" yelled Elena causing the gem to glow as green vines erupted through the sand and wrapped around Mor'du trapping him and making sure he couldn't move as Elena grabbed her bow and one of her arrows. "It's time I defeat ye once and for all." growled Elena as she shot Mor'du in the heart with her arrow causing the beast to roar in pain as the arrow hit it's mark causing Mor'du to explode in a bright brown light causing Elena to put her bow back in her quiver and then put the brown gem back on her belt.

"Thank ye, I couldn't have defeated Mor'du without your help." said Elena as she walked over to her friends and hugged each of them causing Brair to blush just as The Cave began to groan as Cassie and Altan walked out of it with The Orcale in Cassie's hands.

"Ready?" Cassie and Altan asked their friends and Grandfather who nod causing Cassie to take one hand off of The Oracle and Altan to put one hand on it. "Wise Oracle, please tell us where our parents are being held captive?" asked Cassie and Altan at the same time causing the staff to glow as a spirit of a beautiful woman began to rise from the gem at the top.

_**"Follow the trail of villians past, the kings and queens are trapped within their worlds but beware the evil that lurks within and do not fail your task."**_said The Oracle before she returned to her staff once more leaving the teens, Cassim, Louis, Iago and Mushu confused.


	28. I'm Wishing

**I don't own anything Disney or Disney/Pixar. I do own Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena. I also own Mysta.**

Chapter 28

I'm Wishing

"Follow the trail of villians past, the kings and queens are trapped within their worlds but beware the evil that lurks within and do not fail your task, what does that mean?" Melody asked curiously as she and the others rode on Carpet back to Agrabah. "Evil that lurks within' has to be Malin but the rest is so confusing." said Rice causing R.J.'s eyes to widen in shock. "What if 'the trail of villians past' means the places where the villians lived such as The Shadow Man's Parlor." said R.J. causing the other's eyes to widen as well as they also figured out where the kings and queens might be. "Since we're close to the lair of the forty theives I think we should go there first." suggested Robin causing the others to agree. "Robin's right. The lair should be down there." said Cassim as he pointed to a small gorge like area. "Well then let's go, Carpet!" shouted Cassie and Altan at the same time causing Carpet to fly down toward a small lake in front of a mountain until it stopped in front of it. "Why did we stop?" Kaya asked curiously causing Cassim, Iago, Cassie and Altan to smile. "Yeah, I thought we were going to the lair of the forty theives to save Sultan Aladdin and Sultanna Jasmine?" Blossom asked Cassim who just chuckled as he looked at the gorge. "Open Sesame!" yelled Cassim causing the water in front of the moutain to shake as it parted revealing an opening underneith the moutain. "Wow." was all Melody and the others could say as Carpet flew into the opening and ferther into the cave where they began to hear evil laughter. "If it isn't the mighty King of theives himself and his little grandchildren. What a surprise!" snarled Su'luk as he walked out of the shadows with Mysta smiling next to him. "Let our parents go Su'luk!" ordered Cassie and Altan as they glared at the evil man who smirked. "And if I don't." snarled Su'luk as Mysta waved her hands causing ropes to appear and tie up everyone except for Cassie and Altan.

"Then we'll stop you just as our father did." said Cassie as she touched her gem while Altan grabbed a very familiar dagger that was hanging on his belt and pointed the dagger at Su'luk who snarled as he charged at Altan with his claws pointed straight at the young prince who used his dagger to block the attack while Mysta attacked Cassie with dark energy but the young princess jumped away the the attack and pointed her gem at her cousin. "Mysta, please don't fight me. I know you didn't mean to attack Uncle Mozenrath and Aunt Sadira so please what ever enchantment you are under, break it." said Cassie as she tried to talk some sense into her cousin who she knew would never attack her like this. Sure Mysta tended to attack Agrabah every once and a while but no one ever got hurt and she only used her sand magic. As Flynn watched Cassie's fight with Mysta he remembered a song his mother taught him that would cure anything. 'I hope this works.' thought Flynn as he began to sing.

Flynn: Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was good

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was good

What once was good.

As Flynn sang the others noticed that a bright light was starting to glow around Mysta. "Flynn, I what ever you're doing is working." said Melody as she began to sing along followed by the other teens except for Kikoa, Cassie and Robin.

Robin, Crystal, Brair, Rose, Melody, Rice, Kaya, R.J., Flynn, and Elena: Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was good

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fate's design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was good

What once was good.

While the other teens were trying to break the spell on Mysta, Altan was blocking each and every one of Su'luk's claw attacks with his dagger. "Give up Su'luk, I will beat you and save my parents." said Altan as he pushed Su'luk's claws away from him using his dagger. "You really think a brat like you can defeat me? What a laugh." growled Su'luk as he glared at Altan who smirked. "I am not a brat. I am Prince Altan of Agrabah and the son of Sultan Aladdin and Sultanna Jasmine. I will defeat you like my father did before me." growled Altan before he kicked Su'luk in the stomach causing the man to fly though the air and hit one of the cave walls. Just as he was about to get up however a silver light began to envelop Su'luk turning him back into a golden statue freeing both Mysta and the others.

"Cassie, Altan, Grandfather? What's going on and where am I?" Mysta asked curiously causing Cassie and Altan to smile as they hugged their cousin greatful that she was back to normal. Cassie and Altan then went looking for Aladdin and Jasmine with the help of R.J. and Crystal while Cassim caught Mysta up on what was going on. When Cassim finished catching Mysta up on what was going on Cassie, R.J., Altan and Crystal walked into the room with a brused covered Aladdin and Jasmine.

+Sultan's Palace, Agrabah+

Aladdin sighed as he looked at his children and their friends after Genie had made sure he and Jasmine were healed. "Cassie, Altan, I am very proud of you both for rescueing us and defeating Su'luk but I am afraid I can't let you all fight Malin on your own, that is why I am going with you all to rescue the others." said Aladdin causing the teens to nod in agreement. "I think the next place we need to head to is Grimhilde's castle to rescue my parents." suggested Robin causing the others to nod in agreement.

+Grimhilde's castle+

Robin took a deep breath as he looked at the castle that was once his mother's home and was now her prison. "Robin, are you alright?" Melody asked her beloved who sighed. "I don't know if I have the courage to fight Grimhilde. I mean she's powerful and there's no telling what's she done to my parents." said Robin worringly. "Oh Robin, I know you have what it takes to defeat Grimhilde. You're brave, strong and I know you can defeat anything that awful witch will through at you." said Melody as she took her betroth's hand. "You really think so?" Robin asked Melody curiously. "I know so. I believe in you Robin and so do our friends." said Melody before she closed her eyes and kissed Robin on the lips shocking the young prince who soon kissed back until a loud cackle interupted them causing Robin to growl as a woman appear before them in a puff of black smoke. "So this is the son of the fairest of them all. Ha! Once I deal with you and your little friends then I will be the fairest of them all." said Grimhilde as she snapped her fingers imprisoning the gang inside unbreakable glass coffins causing Robin to growl as he pulled out his sword.

"So you still want to fight me, little prince? Well then let's how well you can fight my magic." said Grimhilde as she snapped her fingers causing 20 swords to appear out of thin air and begin to fight Robin who took a deep breath and traded blows with the swords as he moved closer and closer to Grimhilde and then took one of his hands off of his sword so he could grab his gem and the point it at Grimhilde. "Purple Gem Power!" yelled Robin causing a purple light to left the gem and incase Grimhilde in an unbreakable sheild breaking her spells. "I am Prince Robin, son of Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand and I have defeated you just as my uncles the 7 dwarfs did before me." said Robin causing Grimhilde's eyes to widen as she turned to ash.

With the wicked queen gone the gang ran into the castle and found Snow White and King Ferdninand locked in the dungeons where Robin quickly freed his parents.


	29. The Gift of Song

**I own Malin, Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn, Elena, King Leon and the name I gave to Snow White's mom while Disney and Disney/Pixar owns the rest**

Chapter 29

The Gift of Song

+Throne Room, Snow White and King Ferdinand's Castle+

Queen Snow White and King Charming looked at their son and his friends worringly from their thrones. "Robin dear, I am worried about you and your friends. Malin is a very powerful man. Even more powerful then Grimhilde." said Snow White worringly. "Mom, what do you know about Malin?" Robin asked Snow White who sighed sadly. "My mother was the first queen of our kingdom. She was kind and generous and she treated everyone exactly the same. Her name was Queen Rosemary and she and my father King Leon ruled our kingdom with goodness and happiness but a few days after I was born Malin attacked our home causing my mother to work with the queens from the other kingdoms to rid our kingdoms of him and his army but only a few of the queens returned from the battle." said Snow White with tears in her eyes hoping that the same wouldn't happen to Robin and his friends. "Snow White, do not worry about the kids and their friends. I will go with them to help protect them." said King Ferdinand causing Snow White's eyes to widen as she got up from her throne, walked over to her husband and hugged him while hoping that he and the others would be safe. "Robin, we have to deal with Termaine and Druzilla next. There is no telling what they are doing to my parents." said Crystal worringly causing Robin to nod. "Right, next is Termaine's Cottage." said Robin determainly as Cassie called for Carpet.

+Cinderella's Chateau, Town near Queen Cinderella's and King Charming's Castle+

Crystal nervously looked at the cottage where her mother had lived before she married her father. "Crystal, are you alright?" Altan asked his beloved worringly. "I am fine Altan, it's just my mom would always tell me how she and my dad got together and I have always wanted to be brave as her but now when it comes down to facing Termaine and Druzilla, I don't know if I can." said Crystal worringly causing Altan to smile softly as he took Crystal's hand.

"Crystal, I know you can defeat Termaine and Druzilla. After all you have Queen Cinderella's bravery and King Charming's determaination." said Altan who then kissed Crystal's hand causing the princess to blush and smile as Altan let go of her hand. "Alright, I can do this. Thanks Altan." said Crystal who then walked determainly over to the cottage and pulled open to door revealing a smirking Druzilla who had a long sword in her hands ready to fight Crystal who glared at the evil woman. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cinderella's little brat, unarmed and ready to die." hissed Druzilla who then swung her sword and tried to hit Crystal who jumped away from the attack and looked around for something to use as a weapon. 'There has to be something.' thought Crystal as she avoided another one of Druzilla's attempts to hit her as the princess ran up the stairs and unknowingly going into her mother's old room and shutting the door. "Oh, little brat, where are you?" taunted Druzilla as she came closer and closer to Crystal's hiding place. "A broom? I can make this work." said Crystal as she grabbed the broom just as the door opened revealing Druzilla with a crazed look in her eyes. "Ha! A broom? You think a little broom can stop me!" laughed Druzilla as she swung her sword at Crystal who blocked it with her broom causing Druzilla to growl as she tried once more to hit Crystal who blocked the attack once more and then as Druzilla tried to hit her again Crystal dodged her attack, raised her broom and then hit Druzilla upside the head with the hard end of the broom knocking the woman out. "Alright, now where's my parents?" Crystal asked aloud as she walked out of the room with the sword and the broom. "So, you've beat Druzilla. Very well, now you shall face me." said a voice causing Crystal to turn around and see Termaine standing in front of another set of stairs. "You're not going to win Termaine." growled Crystal as she took off her orange gem. "Orange Gem Power!" yelled Crystal as she pointed her gem at Termaine causing the gem to glow as a golden chain left the gem and wrapped itself around Termaine. "I am Princess Crystal, the daughter of Queen Cindrella and King Charming and I have stopped your evilness just as my Uncle Jaq and Uncle Gus did before me." said Crystal who's eyes then widen in shock as she watched a dark light encase Termaine and then disspear leaving nothing behind. 'How odd.' thought Crystal as she ran up the stairs and into a dark room where she found her parents encased in glass coffins.

+Outside of the Chateau+

Altan was worried as he watched the Chateau for any sign of Crystal and her parents. "Altan, are you alright?" Aladdin asked his son as he walked over to the young prince. "Dad, i'm worried about Crystal." said Altan worringly just as the door of the chateau opened causing Altan's eyes to widen as Queen Cinderella, King Charming and Crystal walked out of it smiling. "Crystal, you did it!" yelled Altan happily as he ran over to the young princess, wrapped his arms around her neck and then kissed her on the lips causing her eyes to widen as she kissed him back making Cassim, Aladdin, King Charming, Queen Cinderella, Cassie and Iago smile. "Wow." whispered Crystal after she and Altan broke apart. "Yeah." whispered Altan as he tried to will his blush away. "Alright everyone, we need to return to the castle to let everyone there know that Charming and I are safe." said Queen Cinderella causing the others to agree with her and then head to the castle.

As soon as they got to the castle and after Cinderella and King Charming were checked for injuries the group headed to the Throne Room where King Charming looked at the group and told them that he was coming with them to deal with Malin. "Charming, are you sure? Malin is powerful and if you go against him I am afraid that I will lose both you and Crystal like I lost my mother." said Queen Cinderella earning looks from the teens. "Mom, what do you know about Malin?" Crystal asked Cinderella curiously causing the queen to sigh. "My mother wasn't a queen but she knew that when someone came to her for help she would do her best to help them. When Queen Rosemary came to her for help my mother kissed my father good-bye and then did the same to me before she left with the queen. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to month before we heard word that my mother was killed sealing Malin away. My father was heartbroken and soon remarried to Termaine. I am scared that the same thing would happen to all of you. So please be on your gaurd and becareful." warned Cinderella causing the gang to agree that they would be on gaurd and that they would be careful.

The next place the group journeyed to was the dark castle of Maleficent in the Dark Moutains causing Brair and Rose to look at each other nervously. "Rose, are you well?" Rice asked his beloved who sighed. "No, I'm scared. Dad had the three good fairies to help him defeat Maleficent the first time and all Brair and I have are each other." said Rose sadly causing Rice to chuckle as he took Rose's hand and kissed the top of it causing Rose to blush along with Rice. "Rose, I know both you and Brair will be able to defeat Maleficent. She maybe powerful but you and Brair have the one thing that she doesn't have." said Rice causing Rose to look at him curiously wondering what she and Brair could have that Maleficent doesn't.

Meanwhile Brair was getting more and more nervious as they came closer and closer to Maleficent's castle. "Brair, what is bothering ye?" Elena asked her crush curiously from her spot next to him. "It's Maleficent, what if Rose and I lose against her or what if she kills Rose or what if she..." but before Brair could finished his questions he was stopped by Elena who had put two fingers over his lips stopping the prince's ramblings. "Brair, listen to me, I know ye and Rose can destory Maleficent just as King Phillip once did. Do ye want to know why?" Elena asked Brair who nodded yes. "Because, ye are the bravest prince I know and I know that ye would do anything to protect ye sister and ye parents from anything and anyone as powerful or more powerful as Maleficent." said Elena causing Brair to smile as Elena removed her fingers from his lips. "Thank you Elena, for getting me to see sense." said Brair smiling as he took Elena's hand and then kissed the top of it causing Elena to blush along with Brair.

All too soon Carpet landed in front of Maleficent's castle where they were instantly surrounded by Maleficent's goons. "Go find your parents and deal with Maleficent while we deal with her goons." Rice told Rose and Brair who nodded and ran as fast as they could towards the opening of the castle while Rice took off his gem revealing his beast form.

But once Rose and Brair got to the castle opening they were stopped by The Mistress of All Evil herself, Maleficent. "Princess Rose and Prince Brair, the daughter and son of my enemies, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. You fools, think you can defeat me. Me, Maleficent the Mistress of All Evil?" laughed Maleficent as she began to laugh at the prince and princess who glared at her. "We don't think we'll defeat you, we know we will defeat you just as our father did." growled Brair and Rose at the same time as they both glared at Maleficent at the same time causing the evil fairy to laugh once more.

"Very well then, you shall deal with me, O' Princess and Prince... And all the powers of Hades!" yelled Maleficent as she transformed into her dragon form shocking Rose and Brair causing the twins to gulp and then stare determainly at the evil fairy turned dragon ready to fight her just as their dad did before them.


	30. Fathoms Below

**I own Rose, Brair, Elena, Rice, Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Malin, Prince Robin, Shellby, and Gina while Disney and Disney/Pixar owns every thing else**

Chapter 30

Fathoms Below

Rose and Brair gulped as they dodged Maleficent's fire breath and sharp jaws. "I think it's time we use these gems." Rose told Brair who nodded and then took his gem off of the front of his shirt as Rose took her gem off of her necklace.

"I am Princess Rose..."began Rose as she glared at the dragon.

"And I am Prince Brair..."said Brair as he glared at the dragon as well.

"And we are the children of Queen Aurora and King Phillip and we will defeat you just as our dad did before us! White Gem Power!" yelled Rose and Brair as the same time as they pointed their gems at Maleficent causing a huge beam of pink light to leave the gems and hit Maleficent turning the evil dragon into ash. "We did it!" said Rose happily causing Brair to smile. "We did and now we have to find mom and dad." said Brair causing Rose to nod and then head to the dungeons where she believed Queen Aurora and King Phillip to be with Brair right behind her.

+Outside of the castle+

Elena growled as she let fly another one of her arrows and then grinned as at hit its mark which was another goon's heart causing the goon to turn to ash. "I hope Rose and Brair are having better luck then we are." said Elena as she shot another one of her arrows at another goon causing it to turn to ash like the other 10 goons she destoryed. Suddenly each of the goons began to glow pink as they all turned to ash causing the heroes and heroines to smile. "They did it." said Rice happily as he put his gem back on causing him to take his human form once more.

+Queen Aurora's and King Phillip's castle+

"Malin, I haven't heard that name in years." sighed Queen Leah as she sat down in the throne room with Queen Aurora, King Phillip, King Stefen and King Hubert while the teens plus King Aladdin, King Ferdinand, King Henry, Cassim with Iago on his shoulder, and Louis stood around the thrones. "Mother, what do you know about Malin?" Queen Aurora asked her mother who sighed. "I still remember that horrible day. It happened two days after the three good fairies took you into hiding. I was in the garden when my good friend Queen Rosemary and a young peasent woman ran over to me." began Queen Leah.

+Flashback, two days after the three good fairies took Aurora into hiding+

Queen Leah sighed sadly as she watched the gardeners work. "Oh Leah, I am so sorry." said a beautiful woman with short blond hair and light brown eyes as she ran over to Queen Leah and then hugged her while a young woman with short darkish blondish hair and blue eyes watched nervously. "Thank you Rosemary but what are you doing here and who's your friend?" Leah asked her friend who sighed. "Malin is getting more powerful Leah, all of the soldiers are getting defeated or worst. It's time for us to do take matter into our own hands. I have already gathered a new ally, this is Mary-Ellen. She has a power like us." explained Queen Rosemary causing Leah to gasp.

+Flashback over+

"A power?" Queen Aurora asked her mother who nodded, closed her eyes and then cupped her right hand causing a small ball of white light to appear in her hand and then as quickly as the ball of light appeared it disappeared leaving everyone in the room in shock. "Mother? What was that?" Queen Aurora asked Queen Leah who sighed. "I have no clue darling, the day after you were sent to live with the three good fairies I had gotten so heartbroken that as I cried my hands began to glow white as balls of white light appeared in them. I didn't know what to do until I remembered that Queen Rosemary had a simular ability which she gained after her daughter was born. According to her a glowing purple sheild appeared around her and her daughter when she tried to protect young Snow White from an evil woman who tried to kill them both while King Leon had told their kingdom of Snow White's birth and was about to present her to the kingdom. Only Queen Rosemary saw who tried to attack them. Queen Rosemary called them gifts from the gods and goddesses. There is no telling if our children or grandchildren gained our gifts or not." explained Queen Leah as she looked at everyone.

"If Malin is that powerful then I will go with them to save the others." said King Phillip earning a worried look from Queen Aurora. "Are you sure Phillip?" Queen Aurora asked her husband worringly. "I am just as sure as I was when the three good fairies and I faced Maleficent to save you." said King Phillip before he kissed his beloved.

+Outside of Atlantica+

Melody who was now a mermaid once more headed straight to Flounder, her mother's best friend with her friends the other princes and princesses as well as King Ferdenand who had a dark purple tail, King Henry who now had a dark orange tail, King Phillip who now had a blue tail, Tip who had joined the group along with Dash after King Triton turned everyone into mermen and mermaids, Sultan Aladdin who now had a turquoise tail, Cassim who now had a grey-blue tail while Iago chose to stay onland, Kikoa who now had a tan tail, and Louis right behind her. "Melody, what are you doing back under the sea?" Flounder asked the young mermaid knowing that Melody was suppose to be on a quest to save her parents. "Flounder, we've figured out where mom and dad are and I know how to save them but you have to lead us to Ursala's hideout." said Melody calmly causing Flounder's eyes to widen in shock.

"Melody, why do you want to go to Ursala's old hideout?" Flounder asked curiously causing Melody to sigh as she explained to Flounder what The Oracle had told them and who they had already defeated. "Melody, Ursala is dangersous and if she is back then why didn't she try to get King Triton's Trident like she did last time?" Flounder said and then asked. "I don't know but I do know that Ursala has my parents and I am going to defeat her." said a determained Melody causing Flounder to sigh. "Alright, i'll lead you to Ursala's old hideout." said Flounder who then swam over to his wife Angel to tell her what was happening.

After kissing his wife good-bye Flounder led the group to Ursala's lair where they were shocked to find Ariel and Eric struggling against Ursala's eels while Ursala was pointing a black trident at them about to destory them. "Leave my parents alone, you witch!" yelled Melody causing Ursala to growl as she turned around and began to point her trident at Melody. "Well, if it isn't the little brat who is the cause of my dear sister's deep freeze. Well little princess, let's see how well you swim." said Ursala as she began to shoot dark light out of her trident at Melody who quickly dodged each attempt while the others went to free Ariel and Eric.

"I won't let you get away with kidnapping my parents! I am Princess Melody, daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric and like my dad I will defeat you! Rainbow Gem Power!" yelled Melody as she took off her gem which was now on her shells and then pointed it at Ursala causing a bright light to leave the gem and hit Ursala turning her into ash along with her eels.

"Melody, you did it!" said Robin happily as he swam over to his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed Melody right on the lips in front of their friends and family.

+Atlantica, The Palace, King Triton's Throne Room+

After Shellby made sure that Ariel and Eric were alright the queen and king joined their friends and family in the throne room where Melody caught her parents, Uncles, Aunts and Grandfather up on everything that was going on. "Eric, you need to go with them. Melody, Rice and their friends need all the help they can get against this powerful enemy." said Ariel who then kissed her husband on the cheek causing the man to sigh. "You're right Ariel, I will go with them." said Eric causing the group to smile. "So who do we save next?" Elena asked causing Rice to look at the group. "My parents, my papa and my mama are in danger with Gaston and Gina. We have to save them. There is no telling what that awful Gaston is doing to my parents." said Rice causing Eric to growl. "Right next is where ever Gaston's home or lair is." said Robin causing the group to nod and then head back to the surface where King Triton return them all to their human forms. "Becareful, all of you." said Ariel before she hugged her daughter and husband good-bye before diving back into the sea along with her father.

Once back on land the group plus Iago who had returned to his spot on Cassim's shoulder, hopped onto Carpet and headed to the little town where Maurice lived hoping he could tell them where Gaston's lair was.


	31. The Gift of Beauty

**I own Rice, Gina, Kaya, Kikoa, Hua, Liming and Hexie, Blossom and Prince Flynn while Disney and Disney/Pixar owns the rest**

Chapter 31

The Gift of Beauty

+France, the town near Queen Belle's and King Adam's castle+

"It seems so quiet." said Melody knowing that the town was usually so loud as people went to and from stores getting the things they needed but now it was so quiet as the only ones on the streets were the kings, teens, Cassim with Iago on his shoulder, Carpet and Louis. "Melody's right. This place is usually filled with people selling things and buying things." said Rice as they got closer and closer to Maurice's house. Suddenly an arrow wizzed past Rice's head causing the group to turn around to see a teen with black hair, green eyes, wearing a red blouse, black breaches and brown boots with a bow in her hands and a arrow pointed straight at Rice causing the prince to growl. "Hello Ricey, I see you and your little friends have made it this far but you won't be resucing Belle and the beast. For you see my father has taught me a few new tricks." said Gina just as a man with black hair wearing a red top with a yellow colar, yellow gloves, black breaches, and brown boots walked out of the tavern with a knife in his hands. "Hello Rice, prepare to die." growled Gaston as he charged after the young prince while Gina kept the others busy by shooting her arrows at them.

"Leave my friends alone!" yelled Rice as he took off his gem causing him to change back into his beast form and then roared. "Finally the beast shows himself." snarled Gaston as he charged at Rice with his knife causing the prince to roar once more as he dodged the attack. "You will not hurt me or my friends! I am Prince Rice, the son of Queen Belle and King Adam and like my papa I will defeat you! Yellow Gem Power!" yelled Rice as he used his claws to point the gem at Gaston causing a bright yellow light to leave the gem and hit Gaston turning the villian to dust just as Gina screamed as she turned to dust as well shocking the group.

After the defeat of Gaston and Gina the group ran into the tavern where they found King Adam in beast form and Queen Belle tied up under watch by LeFou who took one look at the group and then ran as fast as he could out of the town. "Mama, Papa." said Rice happily as he freed his parents. "Oh Rice, I was so worried." said Queen Belle as she hugged her son and then found herself in a hug from Eric while King Adam hugged Rice.

After Rice was reunited with his parents the group headed to the palace where Mrs. Potts tended to Queen Belle's and King Adam's wounds in the dinning room. "Belle, Malin is back." said Eric sadly causing Belle's eyes to widen in fright. "Eric, it can't be true. Our mama sacrificed her life to trap that horrible man and now he's back! What are we to do." said Queen Belle worringly as King Adam gently took his beloved's hand. "Mama, my betrothed, my friends and I have to fight Malin. I promise we'll becareful but there is no other way." said Rice causing Queen Belle to smile sadly while King Adam smiled proudly at his son. "Belle, mon amour, I will go with Rice and his friends to help them battle Malin and his forces. Queen Belle just sighed sadly and worringly as she watched the group form a circle as Altan and Cassie summoned Genie.

"Genie, we have to head to Jamestown in the New World, my mother and father are trapped by Ratcliffe. We have to save them." said Kaya worringly causing Kikoa to take her hand earning a small smile from Kaya. "Alrighty then one trip to the New World coming right up!" said Genie as he snapped his fingers causing him and the group to disappear.

+The New World outside of Jamestown+

Once the group arrived in front of Jamestown they found themselves faced with a whole lot of British soldiers led by Ratcliffe who had Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith tied to stakes. "Let my parents go Ratcliffe!" growled Kaya as she dodged the soldiers bullets while Kikoa with his club attacked each and every soldier that tried to attack Kaya while their friends used their own weapons and abilites to attack the soldiers. "These savages will be destoryed and then all the gold in the New World will be mine!" snarled Ratcliffe causing Kaya to growl at him. "You will not hurt my parents. I am Kaya, daughter of Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith and like my father I will defeat you! Golden Gem Power!" yelled Kaya as she took off her gem and the pointed it at Ratcliffe causing a golden light to leave the gem and hit Ratcliffe causing the man to scream in pain as he turned into dust along with the soldiers. "Mother! Father!" yelled Kaya happily as she ran over to her parents and began to untie them. "Oh Kaya, thank the spirits you're alright." said Chiefess Pocahontas as she hugged her daughter after she was untied. "Pocahontas is right, I am so glad to see you safe." said Chief John Smith as he hugged Kaya as well after Chiefess Pocahontas let go of her.

+Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith's village+

After the group left Jamestown they returned to the village where Nakoma instantly dragged Pocahontas and John Smith to one of the huts where she and Thomas who was waiting, began to tend to their wounds with Kaya and Kikoa right behind them while the others waited outside of the hut. "Mother, who is Malin?" Kaya asked Pocahontas causing the chiefess to pale. "My mother Chiefess Hila was the former chiefess of this tribe. She went where ever her path took her. She and my father loved each other very much, as much as I love John Smith. When I was three days old my mother left the village with 5 pale women and never returned. My father soon learned that a pale man named Malin was responsible for her death. He was heartbroken but knew he had to care for me and that my mother wouldn't want him to mourn too long. Kaya, I am worried but I know you are just following your path just as I followed mine. Just please becareful." said Pocahontas causing Kaya to smile. "I promise mother." said Kaya. "Pocahontas, I will be going with Kaya and her friends as well as her betrothed to help them fight Malin." declared John Smith who had returned to the hut after having to go to his and Pocahontas's hut to change into the uniform he wore when he first met Pocahontas. "Then please becareful, both of you." said Pocahontas knowing there was no way she could talk her husband out of following Kaya and her friends. "So who do we save now?" Kikoa asked the group. "My mama and baba, they are still in Shan Yu's clutches." said Blossom who was worried about her parents. "Then our next stop is The Emperor's Palace in China." said Robin determainly as Cassie began to rub Genie's lamp causing him to come out. "Genie, can you take us to The Emperor's Palace in China so that we can find and save Li Mulan and Li Shang?" Cassie asked Genie. "Of couse! One trip to China coming right up." said Genie as he snapped his fingers causing the group to disappear.

+The Emperor's Palace, China+

Blossom was nervous as walked through the palace to where the Emperor's throne room was but when she got there she and her friends heard yelling. "The Emeperor is in trouble!" yelled Blossom as she pushed the doors of the throne room opened to reveal Shan Yu holding the Emperor hostage while Shan Yu's soldiers were fighting Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Hua, Liming, and Hexie leaving two of his toughest soldiers to gaurd Mulan and Shang who were tied up in chains. "We'll take care of Shan Yu's army while you free your parents." Flynn told his worried love causing Blossom to smile and nod as she took out her sword causing Mushu to grin as he climbed down off of Blossom's shoulders and on to the ground. "Go on and free Mulan and Shang, i'll help with a little fire power." said Mushu who then began to crawl under the gaurds and light their feets on fire causing the soldiers to jump and begin to fight the teens, the kings, Cassim and Louis while Blossom dodged their attacks and headed straight for Shan Yu who was smirking at his victory until he caught sight of Blossom who glared at him.

"Let the Emperor and my parents go Shan Yu!" ordered Blossom as she finally made it to the front of the room. "I will never give up this chance for revenge." growled Shan Yu before he hissed in pain as he dropped the Emperor thanks to Mushu who had bit Shan Yu's bottom after making it to the front of the room as well. "Now you are going to pay, I am Li Blossom, daughter of Li Mulan and Li Shang and like my mama I will defeat you! Red Gem Power!" yelled Blossom as she pointed the red gem at Shan Yu causing a red beam of fire to leave the gem and hit Shan Yu turning him and his soldiers to ash.

"Emperor, are you okay?" Blossom asked the Emperor as she helped him up while Sultan Aladdin freed Mulan and Shang who then ran over to their daughter. "I am well." said the Emperor who then walked over to his grandchildren to make sure they were all right knowing that Mulan and Shang needed to be alone with their daughter. "Blossom, thank the ancestors and Mushu that you are alright." said Mulan smiling as she hugged her daughter. "Mulan's right. I know I am speaking for both your mama and I when I say I am so proud of you, my blossom." said Shang smiling as he too hugged Blossom causing the teen to smile. "Oh mama, baba, I am so happy you two are safe but my friends and I still need to defeat Malin." said Blossom just as Flynn walked over to her and took her hand causing Mulan and Shang to smile at the sight and then sigh. "General Shang, I believe you and Mulan have found a new mission to go on." said the Emperor causing Mulan and Shang to smile along with Ling, Yao and Chien Po knowing that what ever mission Mulan and Shang went on that they would go with them along with their daughters Hua, Liming and Hexie who were smiling as well.

"Yes Emperor." said Shang as he and Mulan bowed in respect along with the others. "General Shang, I humbly ask permission to date Blossom." said Flynn nervously as he bowed in respect for Shang and Mulan causing Shang to look at him and then look at Mulan and Blossom. "Alright Prince Flynn, you have my permission." said Shang causing Flynn to smile as well as Blossom who let go of Flynn's hand and then hugged Shang. "Thank you baba." said Blossom happily. "Thank you sir." said Flynn who bowed once more causing Mulan to chuckle.

"Now we have to go to New Orleans to save Naveen and Tiana from the Shadow Man." said Louis worringly. "Don't worry Uncle Louis, we can save mom and dad." said R.J. who was determained to live up to his brave name sake's bravery.


	32. Down in New Orleans

**I own R.J., Cassie, Blossom, Roxanna, Beauty, Bec, and Flynn**

Chapter 32

Down in New Orleans

+New Orleans, Mama Odie's Tree+

R.J. sighed sadly as he sat on Louis's shoulder as the group walked through the swamp to Mama Odie's home to see if she knew where The Shadow Man was. "R.J., what's wrong?" Cassie asked her froggy boyfriend worringly after hearing him sigh for the 10th time. "I'm a frog. How can you still want to be my girlfriend with me looking like this?" R.J. explained and then asked causing Cassie to smile as she took R.J. off of Louis's shoulder and then raised her hands until she was looking into R.J.'s eyes. "Ray James, I don't care if you are a frog or an elephant. You are still my boyfriend Prince Ray James of Maldonia and waiter of Tiana's Palace." said Cassie causing R.J. to smile just as Louis's eyes widen. "That's it! Now I remember how Tiana and Naveen broke their spell." shouted Louis happily causing the group to look at him curiously. "You remember how to break the spell on R.J., Louis?" Sultan Aladdin asked the alligator who nodded. "I sure do! All Cassie has to do is kiss R.J. since she's a true princess." said Louis just as they arrived at Mama Odie's Tree. "Are you sure Uncle Louis?" R.J. asked his large uncle knowing that sometimes his uncle got things wrong. _"He's right."_said a ghostly voice coming from Mama Odie's door causing the gang to turn and face the door to see Mama Odie, Juju and a ghost that looked like a firefly. Louis fainted right then and there while R.J. rubbed his eyes. "It can't be." whispered R.J. "R.J., what's wrong?" Cassie asked the shocked frog. "In my parent's story of how they met there was a firefly that was brave, nice, and courageous. He is one of my namesakes. His name was Ray. He helped my parents get together and even helped them stop The Shadow Man but he payed a sad price. The Shadow Man killed him." said R.J. sadly.

"The ancestors must have sent him here to watch over us." suggested Blossom causing Ray to nod. _"Yes, my belle Evangeline and Tiana's daddy had me sent here ta help ya'll defeat The Shadow Man and his allies." _explained Ray who then flew over to R.J. "Well Hop-Along Jr ain't ya going to kiss your princess?" Mama Odie asked R.J. who was blushing along with Cassie. "Let's hope this works." said Cassie before she kissed R.J. on the top of his head. As soon as her lips touched his head silver light and dark green light began to circle around them causing R.J. to grow until he was back to his normal human self with the Dark Green gem sitting on the colar of his green suit which looked just like his dad's old suit. "Cassie, you did it!" yelled R.J. happily as he grabed Cassie around the waist and began to spin her around. "R.J., enough." laughed Cassie who was happy to have her boyfriend human again. "Mama Odie, where is The Shadow Man's hideout?" R.J. asked as he looked at Mama Odie causing the voodoo priestess to sigh.

+Ally way near Duke's+

"I got a bad feeling about this place." shuddered Louis causing R.J. to sigh. "I do too Uncle Louis, but the Shadow Man still has my parents and it's up to me to stop him." said R.J. even though he was scared. "Remember R.J., you're not alone. You have us to help you as well." said Cassie as she took R.J.'s hand causing the teen to smile just as they arrived at a shop door that caused Mushu and Iago to shiver. "Looks like we found the right place." said Rice as the door began to open on it's own while frightening music began to play from within. "A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." said a man as he appeared in a puff of smoke causing R.J. to growl. "Let my parents go Shadow Man!" growled R.J. as he glared at Dr. Facilier. "Don't disrespect me little man!" growled the Shadow Man as shadows began to come out of the shop and wrap around the other's shadows dragging them into the shop while the Shadow Man's shadow grabbed R.J.'s shadow and began to drag him into the shop as well.

+The Shadow Man's shop+

R.J. couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his parents trapped in glass jars away from each other while the shadows trapped his friends and beloved as well as Louis, Mushu and the other kings. "So the little son of Tiana and Naveen thinks he can challange me! The great and powerful Dr. Facilier! Hah!" laughed the Shadow Man causing R.J. to growl. "You're not powerful at all. You rely on your friends for power when I know of more powerful creatures who rely on their own powers. I am Prince Ray James, the son of King Naveen and Queen Tiana, and like my mama I will defeat you! Dark Green Gem Power!" yelled R.J. as he took off his gem and pointed it at the Shadow Man causing a powerful burst of water to blast out of the gem and hit the Shadow Man causing him to scream in pain as he turned to dust.

+Tiana's Palace+

After the Shadow Man was destoryed the group headed to Tiana's Palace where Tiana kissed Naveen causing them both to be turned back into humans. "But who told ya'll how to break the spell over R.J.?" Tiana asked the group after Endora made sure she and Naveen were unharmed. **_"_**_I did Tiana."_ said Ray as he appeared flew out from behind Louis causing Tiana's and Naveen's eyes to widen in shock. "Ray? Is that you?" Tiana asked the ghost in shock. "_Yep, My Belle Evangeline and your daddy sent me here to help R.J. and his friends. According to Mr. James I am to watch over the teens and help them in their destiny. They are the only ones able to trap Malin with their gems."_ explained Ray.

"How?" Melody asked Ray who shrugged. _"Evangeline said that the teens would figure it out when it came to the big battle." _explained Ray earning a worried look from Tiana, Naveen, Endora, Big Daddy La Bouff, Charlotte and Roxanna. "Well if it's that dangerous then count me in to help." said Naveen causing Tiana to look at her husband worringly. "If you're going Naveen then so am I." declared Tiana earning nods from the teens. "So where are we going now?" Crystal asked causing Flynn to sigh. "The tower, it's where Gothel could have my parents. According to my parent's story of how they met Gothel kept my mom in a tall tower so that's where we have to head next." said Flynn.

Meanwhile unknown to the teens and their allies Malin was watching their whole journey through the magic mirror that once belonged to Queen Grimhilde before her death. "So those kids think they can trap me! Never! There is no way i'll lose to those brats. Let's see how they fair against a villian more powerful then the Shadow Man." growled Malin as he snapped his fingers causing a black mist to appear and enter the mirror causing two familiar villians to appear and become human.

+The forest near the Tower+

After Genie teleported them in the forest near the Tower Cassie had her uncle also teleport their horses so that Maximus could back them up just incase they needed help so King Charming rode Astor, King Henry rode Bruno, King Phillip rode Sampson, King Eric rode a black steed named Beauty, King Adam rode Phillipe, Sultan Aladdin rode Sahara who allowed the sultan on his back as a favor to Sultanna Jasmine, Chief John Smith rode a cream colored steed named Bec, Shang rode his horse while Blossom rode Khan and Flynn rode Maximus while the other teens and Cassim rode Carpet with Louis walking next to the horses. "Flynn, are you alright?" Blossom asked her worried love as Khan walked close to Maximus.

"I'm worried about my parents. Gothel killed my dad the last time they faught. If it wasn't for mom's song then I wouldn't be here right now. I'm worried that Gothel will finish what she started." said Flynn just as the horses starting acting up including Carpet. "Woah Khan, take it easy." said Blossom as she tried to calm the horse just as they saw two woman appeared in front of them in a puff of black smoke. "Morgana!" yelled Melody as she reconized the first woman but had no idea who the second woman was. "Hello little princess. I'm back and let me introduce my ally Marina Del Ray." snarled Morgana causing Melody's eyes to widen as she remembered that name from Sebastian's story.

"How did you get free Morgona!" growled Eric who unsleaved his sword and pointed it at the evil sea witch. "You can thank King Malin for that. He freed us so that we may have our revenge." snarled Marina causing the other kings to get their swords out and Sultan Aladdin to get his dagger out. "Robin, you and your friends need to head to the Tower while we take care of Morgona and Marina." ordered King Ferdinand causing Robin to nod as Cassim hopped off of Carpet to help his son against the evil creatures in front of them who had summoned large black balls of black energy and began to throw them at the kings and Louis who dodged the attacks. "Right, let's go." said Robin as Carpet flew out of the danger with a worried Blossom and Flynn right behind them.

Soon the teens reached a very tall tower where Flynn had Maximus charge straight towards the main door causing it to fall as the horse hit it. After entering the tower Flynn found his parents tied up and Gothel about to kill both of them starting with Eugene with a dagger in her hands. "Say farewell to your prince, Rapunzel." snarled Gothel causing Flynn to growl as he hopped off the horse, ran over to Gothel, snatched the dagger and then threw it away from them out of Gothel's reach while Blossom ran over to Eugene and Rapunzel to untie them.

"Little Prince Flynn, Rapunzel's son, thinks he can defeat me. Ha!" laughed Gothel as Flynn smirked and took off the Green Gem and then pointed it at Gothel. "That's what you think. "I am Prince Flynn Fitzherbert, son of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene and like my parents and Uncle Pascal before me I will defeat you! Green Gem Power!" yelled Flynn as he pointed the gem at Gothel causing a bolt of green lightning to leave the gem and strike Gothel turned her to dust.

"Mom, dad." said Flynn happily as he hugged his parents who hugged their son back happily. "Flynn, thank goodness you're alright." said Rapunzel happily as she and Eugene let go of their son.

The group then left the tower and headed back to the forest where the only ones there were the kings, the horses, Louis and Cassim. "What happened to Morgona and Marina?" Melody asked her father who smirked. "They are now ash." said Eric causing the teens to smile in relef.

**Flames will be used to barbeque evil villians**


	33. Noble Maiden Fair

**See the credits at the end of the story to see who owns what!**

Chapter 33

Noble Maiden Fair

+DunBroch+

After having Genie teleport them to DunBroch the group headed into the forest near DunBroch led by Elena who was riding Angus hoping that the horse would led them to the Will O' the Wisps who she believed would lead her to her parents. "Elena, what are these Will O' the Wisps and how will be find them?" Brair asked from ontop of Carpet causing the scottish princess to smile. "No one knows for sure what Will O' the Wisps are but my mum told me that they are spirits that lead us to our fates. She once told me what happened to Mor'du after he was defeated the first time. He was turned back into his human form and turned into a Will O' the Wisp. Ya don't find them, they find ya." explained Elena who then noticed little blue lights appear in front of them in a straight line leading deeper and deeper into the forest. "The Will O' the Wisps! Come on they are leading us straight to my parents." said Elena as she had Angus follow the trail with the others right behind her until they arrived at the ruins of a large castle where Merida and Young Lord MacGuffin were tied up to a large tree while an odd looking man was getting ready to blast them with a green ball of energy causing Rice's eyes to widen in shock as Elena shot one of her arrows at the man to stop him from hurting her parents. "Forte!" gasped Rice causing the others to look at him curously as the man smirked.

"So the girl and my former master had a son? Well then let's see if you and the little scottish girl has what it takes to defeat me." said Forte as snapped his fingers causing sickly green energy to appear and wrap around Rice and Elena to try and turn them evil. "Rose! Briar! It's up to you two to save Rice and Elena." yelled King Adam who had jumped off of Phillip and was battling sickly green creatures that Forte had created to fight the others. "Rice, listen to me please." said Rose who began to sing as she took Rice's hand to try to break her betrothed out of the evil spell.

Rose: I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam

Yet I know it's true

That visions are seldon all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream."

As Rose sang the green light began to disappear around Rice causing the young prince to turn back to normal. "Thank you Rose." said Rice smiling as he let go of Rose's hand and then took off his gem. "My beautiful Elena, please listen to me." said Brair who began to sing as he took Elena's hand.

Briar: But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you

Did once upon a dream

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream."

As Brair sang the green light around Elena began to disappear causing the scottish princess to turn back to normal. "Thank ye Brair." said Elena blushing as she took her hand out of her beloved's hand and then took off her gem and pointed it at Forte the same time Rice did. "You'll pay for what you tried to do Forte, Brown Gem Power!" yelled Elena causing vines to wrap around Forte. "Elena's right, Yellow Gem Power!" yelled Rice causing a bright light to leave the gem and hit Forte destorying him. "Mum, Da!" yelled Elena as she hugged her parents after the others freed them. "Oh my Elena, thank the wisps you're alright." said Merida as she hugged her daughter as Young Lord MacGuffin hugged them as well greatful that his only daughter was safe.

+DunBroch, Scottland+

Queen Elenor, King Fergus, Harris, Hubert and Hamish were very happy to have Merida and Young Lord MacGuffin home safe and sound. "Mum, what do you know about Malin?" Merida asked her mum as Harris checked his sister and brother-in-law for injuries. "I was afraid this day would come. As you all know by now, Malin is very powerful. Merida, you were just a wee babe when the other queens came to me to help them stop Malin and his forces. When the other queens and I used our gems to lock away Malin he cast one final spell which killed Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Lia, and Hila. The rest of us were lucky we survived." said Queen Elenor who was worried about her granddaughter and her friends. "Don't ye worry mum, I am going with Elena and her friends to stop Malin once and for all." said Merida causing Queen Elenor to sigh knowing she couldn't talk her stubborn daughter and granddaughter out of it while King Fergus was beaming with pride while the triplets and Young Lord MacGuffin shook their heads.

"Grandmum, do you remember where Malin's castle is?" Elena asked Queen Elenor curiously. "I do. I'll give you a map to follow but please becareful." said Queen Elenor who quickly went to her room, and then returned with a rolled up parchment. "This parchment should led you from this castle to Malin's castle." said Queen Elenor as she handed the parchment to Prince Robin who smiled and thanked her.

After gathering a few supplies the gang soon left DunBroch and headed to Malin's castle where they would face Malin.

Meanwhile Queen Leah, Fa Li, Endora, and Queen Kari arrived at DunBroch shocking Queen Elenor who hadn't seen her old friends since Malin's first defeat. "Ye are worried about the children as well arn't ye?" Queen Elenor asked her friends after they sat down in one of the sitting rooms in the castle and had Maude bring them tea.

"They are too young to be dealing with Malin and his forces. Even with our gifts, the five of us were lucky to get away with our lives that fateful day." said Queen Kari as she sipped her tea. "Kari's right and now there is no telling what he'll do to our kids and our grandkids." said Endora as she took a sip of her tea. "All we can do is hope that the ancestors can protect them and watch over them." said Fa Li as she sipped her tea as well. "Fa Li is right. Let's hope that our ancestors, Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Brigette, Lia, and Hila are watching over them." said Queen Leah who then took a sip of her tea.

+Malin's castle+

Finally after traveling for five days the group finally made it to Malin's castle. "We're here." said Robin nervously causing Melody to take his hand. "Don't worry Robin as long as we're together we can defeat Malin. He may be able to bring back to life any of the villians our parents faces but we can defeat him as long as we work together." said Melody causing Robin and a proud Eric to grin. "Melody's right. No matter what Malin throws at us, we can defeat any of his tricks as long as we work together." said Robin causing Ferdinand to smile proudly at how his son was acting. "Today, Malin is going to pay for all the misdeeds that he as done." said Robin as he and his friends got off of Carpet while Blossom and Elena got off of their horses. Robin then led his friends into the dark castle but as soon as Elena walked past the door it closed shut trapping the teens in the castle while the others were stuck outside.


	34. Be Prepared

**See the end credits to see who owns what but You gotta Love it is from Swan Princess 2**

Chapter 34

Be Prepared

As the teens walked through the castle they had no idea they were being watched by Malin who was watching them in his throne room. "So those brats think they can imprison me! Ha!" laughed Malin as the teens got closer and closer to his throne room.

Finally Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Melody, Rice, Cassie, Altan, Kaya, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena arrived at Malin's throne room where Rice used his strength to push down the rotten doors letting the group into the room. "Give up Malin, you're out numbered." Robin ordered Malin who laughed. "What brats, so your the little brats that think you can trap me, ha!" laughed Malin who began to sing.

Malin: You may not like my new found power

But I think it's totally hot!

You may hate the way

I use it but am I concerned? I'm not!

The Power to create is mine!

(As Malin sang he snapped his fingers causing cages to drop on top of the teens.)

And the power to change..oh joy!

The power to rearrange your life and the power to destory! Ha ha ha ha!

Now i'll give the orders and you're gonna take 'em.

Things gonna be the way that I make 'em.

I'll be the one who gets every break!

You gotta love it!

Yeah! Ha! You gotta love it!

Everyday's gonna be a vacation

Now i'm the king of gratification

I'll do what I want everyday

You gotta love it

You gotta love it

I'll take aim at any target

I'll stake claim to every wealth

And I think I'll fill the cup of power

And drink it to my health

(As the evil villian sang he snapped his fingers once more seperating the cages so the teens couldn't even reach out to one another. )

Yeah, I won the wish of every human

Everything anyone could consume

And thousands of lifetimes all in one room

You gotta love it

Yeah! You gotta love it

You gotta love this power of mine!"

"What are we going to do?" Melody asked herself as she looked around the cage she was stuck in while Malin watched them with a smirk. "You must combine the powers of the gems." said Queen Athena as she appeared in front of Melody's cage causing the teens to look up and see Queen Rosemary floating in front of Robin's cage, Mary-Ellen floating in front of Crystal's cage, Queen Brigette floating in front of Rice's cage, Sultanna Lia floating in front of Cassie's and Altan's cages, and Chiefess Hila floating in front of Kaya's cage. "Combine the gems. It could work. Right." said Robin as he took off his gem as his friends did the same with theirs.

"Purple Gem Power!" yelled Robin as he pointed his gem at Malin causing a purple light to leave the gem and strike Malin stopping him from going anywhere.

"Orange Gem Power!" yelled Crystal as she pointed her gem at Malin causing an orange light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"White Gem Power!" yelled Rose and Brair as they pointed their gems at Malin causing white lights to leave the gems and strike Malin.

"Rainbow Gem Power!" yelled Melody as she pointed her gem at Malin causing a rainbow colored light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Yellow Gem Power!" yelled Rice as he pointed his gem at Malin causing a yellow light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Silver Gem Power!" yelled Cassie and Altan as they pointed their gems at Malin causing silver lights to leave the gems and strike Malin.

"Golden Gem Power!" yelled Kaya as she pointed her gem at Malin causing a golden light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Red Gem Power!" yelled Blossom as she pointed her gem at Malin causing a red light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Dark Green Gem Power!" yelled R.J. as he pointed his gem at Malin causing a dark green light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Green Gem Power!" yelled Flynn as he pointed his gem at Malin causing a green light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

"Brown Gem Power!" yelled Elena as she pointed her gem at Malin causing a brown light to leave the gem and strike Malin.

As the lights from the gems combined Malin screamed in pain as he was trapped in stone thanks to the powers from the gems. Once Malin was trapped, the cages around the teens disappeared freeing them.

+Queen Snow White's and King Ferdinand's Castle+

Queen Snow White sighed sadly as she looked into as well near the castle gates. "I wish my husband and son were safe." whispered Queen Snow White just as she saw two familiar reflections in the well causing her to look up and see King Ferdinand and Prince Robin. "Ferdinand, Robin, you're home." said Queen Snow White with tears in her eyes as she hugged her husband and son who happily hugged her back. "Yes mom, and Malin as been defeat." said Robin causing Queen Snow White to cry in happiness knowing her mother's spirit could finally rest in peace.

+Queen Cinderella's and King Henry's Castle+

Queen Cinderella sighed as she walking through the ball room thinking of her husband and daughter. "I wish my husband and daughter were home." whispered Queen Cinderella who then began to hear footsteps enter the room causing her to turn around and see a smiling King Henry and a smiling Crystal causing Queen Cinderella to cry tears of joy as she ran over to them and hugged her husband and daughter who hugged her back happily. "Mom, Malin is gone now." said Crystal happily causing Cinderella to smile sadly knowing her mom's spirit could finally rest in peace.

+Queen Aurora's and King Phillip's Castle+

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather floated near Queen Aurora who was sitting in her rose garden trying to cheer up the sadden Queen but it was no use. The three good fairies knew that their beloved Aurora wouldn't smile until she saw King Phillip, Rose and Brair again. "You'll love me at one.." sang Queen Aurora sadly. "The way you did once upon a dream." finished King Phillip as walked over to Queen Aurora with Rose and Brair right behind him. "You're home." cried Queen Aurora as she hugged her husband and children while Flora, Fauna and Merryweather smiled happily. "Malin is once more defeated." Rose and Brair told Queen Aurora causing her to smile while the three good fairies cheered.


	35. Love Will Find A Way

**I only own Rice, Brigette, Lia, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Hila, Blossom, Hua, Liming, Hexie, R.J., Flynn, and Elena. Disney owns the rest along with Disney/Pixar**

Chapter 35

Love Will Find A Way

+Outside of Queen Ariel's and King Eric's Castle+

Queen Ariel looked out onto the sea sadly as she thought of her beloved husband and daughter and hoped that her mother's spirit was watching over them. "Ariel." said a voice causing Ariel to turn around and see her husband and daughter run over to her and then hug her causing Ariel to cry happily knowing they were safe once more. "Mother, we did it! Malin has been defeated and everyone is safe." said Melody causing Queen Ariel to smile happily.

+Queen Belle's and King Adam's Castle+

Queen Belle sighed sadly as she tried once more to read her book but she just couldn't stop worrying about her husband and son. "Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared." Queen Belle began to sigh sadly just as the doors to the library opened. "Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast." finished King Adam as he and Rice ran over to Queen Belle and hugged her causing her to smile sadly. "Mama, Malin is finally defeated." Rice told Belle happily causing her to smile.

+The Palace, Agrabah+

Sultanna Jasmine sighed sadly as she looked out at afternoon sky from her balcony. "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when i'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now i'm in a whole new world with you." Jasmine sang sadly just Sultan Aladdin, Cassim, Altan and Cassie began to flew over to her on Carpet. "Now i'm in a whole new world with you." finished Sultan Aladdin as he hopped off of Carpet and hugged Jasmine followed by Cassie and Altan. "Mother, grandmother Lia's spirit can finally rest in peace now that Malin has been defeated once more." said Cassie and Altan causing Sultanna Jasmine to shed tears of joy.

+Chiefess Pocahontas's and Chief John Smith's Village, The New World+

Chiefess Pocahontas sighed as she looked out onto the deep ocean from her spot on a tall cliff as the wind blew her long black hair in it's breeze. "Pocahontas!" yelled Nakoma from below causing Pocahontas to look down and see Nakoma standing with Thomas, Kikoa, John Smith and Kaya causing her to smile as she dived off the cliff and landed in the water where she swam over to her husband and daughter who smiled as they got into the water and hugged her. "Mother, Malin has been defeat and grandmother Hila's spirit can finally rest in peace." said Kaya causing Chiefess Pocahontas to cry tears of joy knowing that mother's spirit can finally move on and join her father.

+Emperor's Palace, China+

Shang with Mulan and Blossom crying in his arms with Mushu in tears around his neck, Ling with Ting-Ting and Hua in his arms crying, Yao with Su and Liming in his arms crying, and Chien Po with Mei and Hexie in his arms crying as they mourned the Emperor who died as soon as Mulan, Shang, Blossom, Ling, Hua, Yao, Liming, Chien Po and Hexie returned from their mission, thanks to a slow acting poisoning spell Malin cast on him before he was locked away once more. As China mourned their fallen Emperor they knew that the Emperor's death was avenged thanks to Blossom and her friends.

+Tiana's Palace, New Orleans+

Queen Tiana sighed sadly as she looked out onto the balcony of her restaurant hoping that King Naveen and R.J. would return to her. "The evening star is shining bright, so make a wish and hold on tight, there's magic in the air tonight, and anything can happen.." sang Queen Tiana as she wished on the stars for her husband, son and friend to come home. "Tiana." said a voice causing Queen Tiana to turn around and see King Naveen, R.J., Louis and Ray's ghost causing her to smile sadly as she ran and hugged her husband, son, and friends happily. "Mama, Malin is finally defeat." said R.J. happily causing Queen Tiana to cry tears of joy knowing that her family and friends were safe once more. _"You did a wonderful job today Ray James." _said a familiar voice causing Queen Tiana, King Naveen, R.J., Louis and Ray to turn toward the balcony and see the ghost of Queen Tiana's daddy James causing tears to fall from Queen Tiana's eyes as Ray flew over to James knowing his time with his old friends was over. "Daddy?" Queen Tiana asked James sadly causing him to smile. _"That's right baby girl, it's me. I am also proud of you and Naveen for finding what I knew along time ago."_ said Jame as he disappeared along with Ray causing Queen Tiana to cry once more causing King Naveen to hold her.

+Queen Rapunzel's and King Eugene's Castle, Corona+

Night had fallen over Corona as Queen Rapunzel looked out onto the night sky waiting on her husband and son to return home. "Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." sang Rapunzel sadly as she thought of her husband and son. "Blondie, did'ja miss us?" King Eugene asked causing Rapunzel to grin as she turned around, ran over to King Eugene and Flynn and then hugged them happily. "Malin is finally gone." Flynn told Queen Rapunzel causing her to cry tears of joy knowing her family and friends were save once more.

+DunBroch+

The kingdom of DunBroch rejoiced as Queen Merida and Princess Elena returned home from battle safe and sound. Music played all through the night as the kingdom celebrated not only Queen Merida's and Princess Elena's safe return but also the defeat of Malin at the hands of Princess Elena and her friends. The kingdom was also celebrating the fact that their beloved stubbern princess had finally found her prince in the form of Prince Brair. The celebrations went on through the night and all the way to dawn of the next morning with only one person not joining in the celebrating. Queen Merida was inside sending letters to her friends inviting them to a royal ball in DunBroch to celebrate Malin's defeat and to annouce Prince Brair's betrothal to Princess Elena and the betrothals of Elena's friends as well.

+Atlantica+

As the kingdoms on land celebrated Malin's defeat, everyone in Atlantica were also celebrating Malin's defeat as King Triton had used his trident to turn Queen Ariel, King Eric and Princess Melody back into mermaids and a merman so they may celebrate in Atlantica along with Grimsby who had a deep blue tail and Carlotta who had a dark green tail with matching shells. As everyone sat down to feast Urchin took a deep breath and swam over to Gabriella and then began to sign to her. After he finished he handed Gabriella a ring with a small opal on it causing Gabriella to grin as she nodded causing Urchin to smile as he slipped the ring on Gabriella's finger and then looked at his adoptive family. "I just asked Gabriella to marry me and she said yes." said Urchin happily causing everyone to grin and they told Gabriella and Urchin congradulations with Ollie, Eric and Urchin interpeting. "Urchin, how did you know sign language?" Adella asked Urchin who grinned. "I had Eric teach me so I can talk to Gabriella." said Urchin happily as Gabriella thanked Eric for teaching her true love how to sign.

As the royal family celebrated Harold the seahorse swam into the room and over to Sabastian who he then whispered something to the crab who then swam over to Queen Ariel and King Eric. "Ariel, you're friend Queen Merida has invited you, King Eric and Melody to her kingdom for a royal ball in honor of Malin's defeat and the betrothals of Prince Robin and Princess Melody, Prince Altan and Princess Crystal, Prince Brair and Princess Elena, Prince Rice and Princess Rose, Prince R.J. and Princess Cassie, Princess Kaya and Kikoa, and Prince Flynn and Blossom." Sabastian explained to Ariel causing her to nod causing Sabastian to continue. "She has also invited King Triton and the rest of the royal family of Atlantica to the ball." explained Sabastian causing King Triton to agree to go causing Queen Ariel to return to the land and send a message back to Queen Merida.

Queen Snow White, Queen Cinderella, Queen Aurora, Queen Belle, Sultanna Jasmine, Chiefess Pocahontas, Li Mulan, and Queen Tiana also got an invitation to the ball and they all agreed to go as well as they wrote back to Queen Merida telling her that they were coming as well.

But as everyone celebrated on the land and below the sea, one kingdom was not. The Sharkanians of Sharkania were not happy as Malin had promised them that they could have their revenge on the little mermaid and her family for their last defeats. Emperor Shaga glared at his army who he had gathered as soon as he found out about Atonis's defeat. "In 2 weeks Queen Merida of DunBroch is having a royal ball. With the potions left over from Ursula we shall become human and then take our revenge!" Emperor Shaga told his army causing them to cheer.


	36. True To Your Heart

**After the story there will be credits but Disney owns everything except for my ocs: Robin, Crystal, Rose, Brair, Altan, Cassie, Kaya, Kikoa, Blossom, R.J., Flynn and Elena. Also according to some research I did on Disney's Beauty and the Beast, I learned that Mrs. Potts was going to get together with Maurice at the end of the movie but the movie ran too long so it was cut out, in my story Mrs. Potts go together with Maurice so now Chip is the younger brother of Belle and Eric**

Chapter 36

True To Your Heart

+Queen Snow White's and King Ferdinand's Castle, the week before the ball+

Robin scrowled as the royal seamstress measured him for the new outfit that he would wear to the ball. "I still don't see what was wrong with my old suit." grumbled Robin as he put back on his outift causing King Ferdinand who was waiting by the door to laugh. "Son, this is a Royal Ball held at DunBroch to announce the betrothels. There is no way your mother would let you wear your regular clothes which has been patched up so many times that your mother has told me that the next time she has to patch it up that she will throw it away." said King Ferdinand causing Robin to frown. "Plus I believe Melody would love to see you in your new suit and you wouldn't want to disappoint your beloved, now would you?" King Ferdinand asked Robin who shook his head knowing his dad was right.

+Queen Cinderella's and King Henry's Castle+

Crystal glared at Prudence who was trying to force the young princess to wear the most ugliest gown Crystal had ever seen. "I am not going to wear that to the Betrothel Ball. I'm sorry Prudence but I am not going to wear it." said Crystal who gave Prudence one last glare before she ran out of the room and straight into her mom. "Sorry mom." said Crystal as she got up off the floor. "It's alright Crystal, but shouldn't you be getting fitted for your new dress right now?" Queen Cinderella asked causing Crystal to scowl. "Prudence tried to make me wear this ugly gown that had ruffles and way too much lace." shuddered Crystal as she remembered the strange gown that Prudence wanted her to wear. Queen Cinderella giggled as she remembered what Prudence tried to make her wear after she returned from her honeymoon with King Henry. "Crystal, don't worry about Prudence. She's just set in her ways. How about we find you a gown that you would like to wear to the ball." Queen Cinderella told Crystal who nodded and began to follow her mom to another room.

+Queen Aurora and King Phillip's Castle+  
Rose and Brair groaned as Pink and Blue energy flew though the air as Flora and Merryweather once again agued over what color Queen Aurora's, Rose's and Brair's outfits for the ball were suppose to be. "Mother, Rose and I don't want our outfits to be pink or blue." Brair told Queen Aurora causing Flora and Merryweather to stop fighting and turn around to face the twins. "Well what color do you two want your new outfits to be?" Flora asked the twins causing them to smile.

+Queen Ariel's and King Eric's Castle+

Melody winced once more as she was being measured for her new gown. "Why do I need a new dress? I could just wear one of my other dresses for the ball." Melody asked her mom as the seamstress pulled on the tape measurer as hard as she could causing Melody to wince and then glare at her. "The gown is suppose to fit me the way I am." Melody calmly told the seamstress who glared at the young princess, packed up her things and then stormed out the room muttering about princesses who didn't know the latest fashions. "Melody, I know you would rather wear one of your other gowns but this is an important ball and I'm sure Robin would love to see you in a new gown." Queen Ariel told her daughter causing Melody to blush. "Alright but can we get someone else to do the dress." Melody asked her mom causing Queen Ariel to nod.

+Queen Belle's and King Adam's Castle+

"Finally." sighed Rice greatfully as he managed to make it to the library without being spotted by either of his parents who wanted him to be measured for a new suit. "I really don't see what the big deal is. My other suits are just fine." sighed Rice as he took a book off one of the shelfs, walked over to one of the chairs, sat down and began to read just as a young man a few years older then Rice walked into the room. "Bonjour Rice." said the man causing Rice to look up from his book and smile. "Bonjour Uncle Chip, it's has been way too long." said Rice as he put his book down, got up from his chair and then hugged the man who was more of an older brother to him instead of an uncle. "It certainly has. So what are you hiding from this time?" Chip asked Rice causing the prince to sigh as he caught Chip up on everything that was going on. "I agree with the master and Belle, you wouldn't want to go to the ball wearing your torn suit while Princess Rose is wearing a brand new dress, do you?" Chip asked Rice causing him to shake his head knowing Chip was right.

+The Night of the ball+

Queen Merida and Lord Young MacGuffin smiled as all the clans and everyone from the other kingdoms gathered at DunBroch castle for the royal ball which would annouce who each of the princesses and princes were betrothed to. "Hello everyone and welcome to The Betrothel Ball which will not only celebrate Malin's defeat but will also celebrate the betrothels of the princesses and princes. Queen Snow White will annouce the first couple." explained Queen Merida as Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand walked over to the front of the hall. "Hello, the first betrothal we are happy to annouce is our son Prince Robin." said Queen Snow White as the crowd parted revealing Prince Robin who walked over to the front of the hall wearing a white chemise underneith a purple jerkin with light grey breaches and grey boots. Queen Ariel and King Eric then walked over to Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand smiling as well. "And our daughter Princess Melody." said Queen Ariel as Princess Melody walked though the hall wearing a pink and light pink gown with a golden crown on her head and her locket around her neck. "Hello Robin." said Melody nervously as she held out her hand for Robin to take causing the teen to snap out of the daze he was in. "Hi, Mel." squeaked Robin as he took Melody's hand and kissed it causing her to blush.

"The next couple will be annouced by Queen Cinderella and King Henry." Queen Ariel told the crowd as Queen Cinderella and King Henry then walked over to Queen Ariel and King Eric. "Hello, the second betrothel we are happy to annouce is our daughter Princess Crystal." said Queen Cinderella as Princess Crystal walked through the hall wearing an orange and light orange gown similiar to her mother's gown with an orange headband and orange glass slippers. Sultan Aladdin and Sultanna Jasmine then walked over to Queen Cinderella and King Henry smiling. "And our son Prince Altan." said Sultanna Jasmine as Prince Altan walked through the hall wearing a gold and white arabian outfit similiar to his father's outfit. "Hello Altan." said Crystal smiling as Altan's jaw hit the ground causing the young princess to giggle.

"The third betrothel we are also happy to annouce is our daughter Princess Cassie." said Sultanna Jasmine as Princess Cassie walked through the hall wearing a golden arabian gown with a golden headband with a golden gem on her head. King Naveen and Queen Tiana then walked over to Sultan Aladdin and Sultanna Jasmine, smiling as well. "And our son Prince R.J." said Queen Tiana as Prince R.J. walked down the hall wearing a dark green suit similiar to his dad's suit. "Hello R.J." said Cassie. "Ashidanza!" gasped R.j. in shock.

"The next couple will be annouced by Queen Aurora and King Phillip." said Queen Tiana as Queen Aurora and King Phillip walked over to Queen Merida and Lord Young MacGuffin. "The fourth betrothel we are happy to annouce is our son Prince Brair." said Queen Aurora as Prince Brair walked through the hall wearing a blue doublet with long sleaves, a green jerkin with blue breaches, black boots and red puffy sleaves attached to a red cape. "And our daughter Princess Elena." said Queen Merida as Princess Elena walked through the hall wearing a brown and white gown similiar to her mother's gown. "Hello Brair." said Elena as Brair stared at her speechless.

"The fifth betrothel we are also happy to annouce is our daughter Princess Rose." said Queen Aurora as Princess Rose walked through the hall wearing a green gown similiar to her mother's gown. King Adam and Queen Belle then walked over to Queen Aurora and King Phillip, smiling. "And our son Prince Rice." said Queen Belle as Rice walked through the hall wearing a white chemise underneith a yellow vest, black breaches, dark brown boots and a yellow jacket. Rice smiled as he bowed and then took Rose's hand and then kissed it causing the both of them to blush.

"The next couple will be annouced by Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith." said Queen Belle as Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith walked through the hall and over to Queen Belle and King Adam. "The sixth betrothel we are happy to annouce is our daughter Kaya to Kikoa the son of our good friends Nakoma and Thomas." said Chiefess Pocahontas and Kaya and Kikoa dressed in their best outfits walked through the hall and straight to their friends.

"The last couple will be annouced by Li Mulan and General Shang." said Chiefess Pocahontas as Li Mulan and General Shang walked through the hall and over to Chiefess Pocahontas and Chief John Smith. "The last betrothel we are happy to annouce is our daughter Li Blossom." said Mulan as Blossom walked through the hall wearing an outfit similiar to her mama's only in shades of red and light purple with a white blossom in her hair. Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene then walked over to Li Mulan and General Shang. "And our son Prince Flynn." said Queen Rapunzel as Flynn walked through the hall wearing an outfit similiar to his dad's only the top was in shades of green. "Hello Flynn." said Blossom smiling causing Flynn's eyes to widen in shock at how beautiful Blossom looked.


End file.
